I Missed You
by Mizune Sisters Conquers All
Summary: Sonic disappears after Eggman tortured him and experimented on him. Shadow tries to find out why, yet, Sonic still hold more secrets that are more dangerous then they seem. Meanwhile Eggman, and something else evil hatches a plan...(REWRITTEN CHAPTERS. Added more story and corrected spelling.)
1. Stranger

I Missed You- 1 Stranger 1

Tails POV

The sunlight hit my face as I woke up in the empty house that wasn't mine. I stretched and yawned. And rolled out of the bed. Nothing was the same anymore. I was alone and orphaned. No mother, no father..and no brother..at least not anymore. I didn't feel like eating for the morning. So I just went in the basement for my workshop. I wanted to invent something that reminded me of..No..I can't say his name..not even in my mind. After two years, I still can't stop thinking about him. His smile, his laugh, his cockiness..His face..his..his name..I just-

"Maybe..I should go for a walk.."

After I took a shower, I got dressed and went outside. I went to the store for some parts I would need for my inventions. As I walked out, I saw a regular blue car parked across the street that reminded me of someone.

"..."

I shrugged it off and kept walking. I was walking over the big bridge that was built some time ago. I actually saw someone I haven't seen in ages...In fact, I haven't seen them since..'he' left me. I went to them and poke their arm.

"Hey Shadow! It's me Tails. You remember me don't you?" He only stared at me with a cold glare. Shadow...always wore what he always did. A black hoodie with a white fur turfed hood and red striped going down the arms of it. The same black spikey hair and red stripes in it. The same blood red eyes with red surrounding the eyes like eye liner.

"Where on earth have you been?!" I asked.

"...Where's faker?" He asked me where 'he' was. But..why would HE care?

"W-Why..?!"

"Just tell me. Is he here, or not?" He said with a very low tone.

"No...Not that I know of.." I said disappointed.

"Hmph..." He just grunted and walked away from me. Never told me what in the world he was doing here in the middle of the walking bridge. But as he was, we both heard footsteps..FAST footsteps..really fast! We both turned around back, which could have been the worst thing we've ever done. When I turned around I was hit by something that came alarmingly fast. It hit me in the head, right in the center. Everything went black before my eyes. As darkness surrounded my vision, all I could see was someone taking off a blue helmet, revealing a grayish beanie on their head with little blue hair sticking out and a black ribbon tied round their eyes like a blindfold.

? POV

"Oh dear Chaos! I ran him over!" I rushed to the poor kid as quick as I could. A by stander walked next to me and inspected the kid too. This guy seemed familiar to me..

"Um..Excuse but, do I know you?" I asked. He only look at me with a glare and grunted. PFff. How rude. I sighed heavily.

"Only one thing to do!" I exclaimed. It brought attention as the odd stranger looked at me in confusion. I breathed in and out. The kid's breathing was very shallow, so..only one thought came to mind...

"COME BACK TO LIFE!" With that I opened the boy's mouth with my fingers and breath in. I actually am a master at C.P.R. No lies! I've done this before successfully. I put my two hands on his chest and pushed three times. No signs of breathing..I did it again. The kid finally coughed up some blood and opened his eyes. A tear of blood went down his head. Ouch..I must have hit him hard.

Tails POV

"God..what happened..?" I asked. I looked around to find Shadow and that..weird guy..I felt the taste of something familiar in my mouth and a hint of saliva..it wasn't my own..I started to spit out of this disgusting saliva and looked at the weird guy I saw before I blacked out. He had some odd blue guitar strapped on his back. What's up with this guy and blue?

"Blech! What did you do to me?!" I yelled at him.

"C.P.R." Shadow replied.

"What...?"

"This 'guy' saved your life." He said looking at the guy.

"..." He had no response. He backed away slowly, then turned around and ran. He ran away so fast, that when I blinked he was gone and there was nothing but smoke.

"Woah! He's really fast! Like.." I put my head down. I thought about him again. My mistake..

"Get up, I'm taking you to the hospital. Your skull is probably fractured and that fall you took isn't going to heal at all if you don't have any medical treatment." Shadow picked me up over his arm and carried me off. If I tried to protest, it'd probably be useless. Besides, I feel light headed now anyway..I might eventually pass out..it's a good thing someone was here..

~M~

"Thank you! Bye Shadow." I said as I walked to the hospital. I got checked in and they immediately took me to the emergency unit. After about half an hour a doctor came in. It was a female. She looked like a nurse, but I couldn't see her face at all. The lights were off so that's probably why. There was only a lamp next to me on a counter on. She shut and locked the door as I relaxed and laid down. The doctors and nurses bandaged my head up so, that was something I guess. They knocked me out because of the painful things were doing to help me get better. So I suppose now all I need is for this nurse to write my release form or something. She sat down near the desk. She took a pen and tapped it over and over on the desk. I could see she had blue painted nails. What is UP with people and blue these days?! She then spoke to me after what seemed to be thirty more minutes.

"Hmmm...what in the world happened to you exactly?"

"Well uh...Some guy literally ran me over with his own feet. He knocked into me and well..'ran' over me. I fell to the ground hard and hit my head."

"Really?"

"Yeah..I blacked out and he did C.P.R and I woke up."

"Interesting." She sounded like she didn't believe me.

"I'm telling the truth.." She gave me a look and shrugged. She went to her desk and started writing some documents.

"Even so, it's quite a miracle whoever did that saved you. Not a lot of people your age survive from accidents like that. Here you are. Your release documents are now done. You may leave." She smiled. I smiled too.

"Thank you."

~M~

"And then I ran out of there!" I told Amy. When I came running home, she knocked on the door minutes later. She came to see if Sonic was here again.'No' was my answer.

"Oh my gosh! Why in the world would someone like that do something like THAT? That's insane. Your okay though right?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. The doctors treated me and actually help with my skull. They said there was no damage, no bad damages anyway. I did get hit hard, but not hard enough to make a crack in my skull, however, it did leave a nasty mark on my head."

"Oh dear..Well at least your okay. And that guy...With the weird outfit..do..do you think it's-"

"No way."

"But-"

"There is NO way he's alive Amy. Just let it go!" I snapped at her. "Amy...He dead! He's not here and he never will be! I...I think you should leave. Please? I need to be alone for a while."

"...I see...I'll see you later.." Amy sighed. I could see her look at me with those..those 'eyes'..and she went out of the house.

I lowered my head to the floor. I ran upstairs and locked my bedroom door. I sat on the floor and just thought about him. All the memories came flooding back to me. I can't think of any motive of why he would leave. And just out of no where? did I do something to cause it? If I do..I'd never forgive myself..Sonic, are you even still alive?! You knew I would react like this! Don't you even care anymore?! Sonic! Sonic...Sonic..

~M~

Normal POV

A ten year-old blue hedgehog walked through the snow. As he walked he heard some moaning. He walked to where the source was. It was a little kid. Probably a toddler, maybe three to four years old. It was shivering in the cold with a tattered old blanket. The ten year old picked the kid up and carried it gently He then walked away to his house.

"..? Please! No more hurting!" The little child pleaded.

"..Why would I do that?" The older asked.

"You..don't want to hurt me? Even if I have these..?" The child pointed to the two limbs swinging back and forth.

"No. Their interesting. I like them. I think...their cool. Now come on, your coming home with me."

"W-What..?!"

"Kid, your gonna die a beggar's death out here. Your coming home with me whether you like it or not. 'Kay?"

"...okay.."

"Why did you leave bro?" I asked myself.

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. It's You

I Missed You -2 It's You-2

Tails POV

I woke up on the floor. I must have slpet on the floor again, crying. I sighed. At the end of the day, this ALWAYS happens when I think about HIM..My emotions always get so clouded up I just end up in tears. This has happened every single night after his departure. I try to be strong like always used to teach me but...I-I just can't... I can't let go of him. I mean, he was my buddy. My big bro I look up too. That's another thing, how could a big brother do that to their little brother? Did he even care that he left without saying goodbye?!

Shadow POV

It's been two years. And I have been searching for faker all that time until now. I've looked everywhere where faker could be. I even looked in places he would have no business going. So, I shall have to go to my last resort. Eggman's bases. It is the only chance I have of finding him. I have to find him..He was the only one who understood me. The only one who trusted me. Besides Rouge, he was the only one who seemed to like me and my personality...He made me comfortable around the others. He made me see the light in the darkness that surrounded me all those years ago. I _have_ to find that damned idiot. There is nothing that could have made him suddenly dissapear..Nothing. He has too much of a strong will, even after that incident..There's no way..He must have had to leave because of something more logical than that. Maybe he wanted to be alone..Maybe he just wanted to get away from it all for a while, but if so, why for 2 years? And he KNEW we'd eventually notcie something, and he knew everyone else would get upset about his sudden leave. I've searched everywear he could be, and yet he isn't anywhere..So it must be because he wants to be alone..Because all of the areas he would be in are populated with mobians..and all the spots he would be just resting in, like under a tree or on a hill, were usually places his friends would be able to find him..That has to be it. He wants to be alone..like me.

After looking through Eggman's old bases, I was out to check the one I havn't checked. The one where Sonic was experimented on. I planned to be on my gaurd at every turn just in case Eggman may still be there. I walked around and I found an old computer room. There has to be some sign Sonic was here before. There was big hole..probably from the attacks we did last time..The screens were off apparently..There must be something in here that-

"What the hell?!"

~M~

Tails POV

"Oh my-!" I looked through the window to see an explosion some where in the distance. What's going on now?! Eggman's been quiet since 2 years ago! Why start trouble now? I bet now since Sonic's gone he thinks he can ruin everything up and not have a problem with it. I don't think so. I got in the Tornado. I realized I still have to fight. Because he told me two days before he was captured..his words still echo in my head...all the time now actually..

_"Tails?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Let me ask you something..."_

_"Okay.."_

_"If I was gone..would you still fight?"_

_"What..?_

_"Well..?_

_"What do you mean..?"_

_"Just what I said. You do the math."_

_"I..I don't really know..Because I don't know what'd I do without you. I don't know if I could go on..."_

_"Well let me tell you this. If I were to die, or go away and never come back, I want you to go out there and defend the world for me. I'm not going to be here forever Tails. Just because one life was lost doesn't mean the rest of the world isn't important either. There are other good and innocent people, just like you and I who value their lives. I want you to promise me Tails, even if it's tough, keep fighting, not just for me, but others like Amy, Knuckles, Cream, and everyone else in the world. Please, promise me Tails."_

_"I-I...I..promise.."_

_END FLASHBACK_

I have to. He told me to. I'll do it. For him. I fired up the Tornado and flew out of the garage. I headed towards my destination, that explosion. Hopefully Eggman isn't too far..I made a promise, and I'm not going to break it. After all we've been through, in all the years..He taught me to never make a promise I wouldn't be able to keep. Just thinking about this is making me miss him already..But I can't let my emotions get over me all the time..He taught me that too..So..No matter what, I will keep fighting for Sonic.

Knuckles POV

I heard the explosion all the way from up on the island. Eggman probably. But this isn't right..He hasn't made an attack in 2 years..Why suddenly attack now? Well..I got up and brushed off any dust or dirt on my legs from sitting in front of the Master Emerald and gaurding it. Yeah, I get DUST on my legs now. Who would have thought? Maybe I do stay up here too long. I cracked my knuckles, and started to walked towards the edge of the island. Even if this attack is a bit strange, I still have to protect innocent lives. That's what _he_ would have done anyway. Can't let Sonic have all the glory even while he's gone anyway.

"Hey Knuckie..You going too?" I heard a familiar voice say.

"ROUGE?! What are you doing here?!" She just came out of now where flying above me! Nosey bat..Why come here anyway?!

"Hey! Are you coming or not?!"

"Of course! Race ya there! And try not to slow me down!" I jumped down and glided down from the island, and I swear I heard her mumble something back as a retort.

"Whatever!"

Shadow POV

"You have got to be kidding me! I thought we destroyed that thing!" I hissed. Outside the base, there was a gigantic robot, twice the size of a red wood tree. Eggman was of course at the top on it's face. Because of the damage we did the last time on this base, I could see him through the big gaping hole. I'm surprised the computer room still works. But most of all, I'm surprised THAT thing still works! He probably was doing repairs on it this entire time. That explains the odd texture on the robot..last time it was a bronze like robot armor..now..it looks silver or platinum.

"So nice of you to drop by Shadow!"

"What?!" I turned around in the computer room, facing a big screen with Eggman laughing on it. But the screen message wasn't working..the real Eggman was talking now.

"You! Eggman, what have you done this time!" The video didn't seem to keep going..Eggman probably somehow paused it..Does he have control of it up there?

"I would ask you the same thing Shadow. I bet your wondering where that pesky blue rat is. Well I'm going to tell you right now, I have NO idea, so don't trash up my base more for info again. But now that he's gone, my plans for Eggman Land _will _be. Seeing how that'll take a while, I think I'll just clear this part of Mobius out first. But hey, think about, it's better for Sonic this way! At least now he won't have to walk around in shame after I tortured him. I mean, I wouldn't."

"SHUT UP! You know nothing of him or what he could be doing right now!"

"Your right Shadow, and because of that, the first one I'll be destroying is that pesky fox boy he used to keep with him..I wouldn't be surprised if he was down with depression! Another advantage! I'm sure all of Sonic's friends are weak without him now!"

"Your wrong!"

"Hmm?!"

"Faker's friends can move on without him because they know he would want them to be strong and protect others who _are_ here! You know nothing except for the fact that you will always and forever be a cold-hearted bastard who always loses!" I couldn't believe what I was saying..I guess that idiot's spirite might've leaked it's way in my mind.

"Well then after I'm done with the kitsune, your next! But let me tell you personally Shadow, If there was one thing I wanted to destroy besides Sonic, it'd be that dumb fox." With that he turned away and the robot kept stomping as it walked. But then it turned back around.

"Oh and Shadow, be sure to listen to that little message of mine in that room your in! It's been waiting for someone like you to get in there in tell you something..classified." Eggman headed on towards the city, but I was a bit preoccupied right now. Ha..faker would yell at me for taking info instead of saving lives right now.

"The hell is he talking about.." I pressed play on the computer, and the screen message started.

"Dear pesky intruder,"

"This guy uses the word 'pesky' way too much.."

"I know very well of Sonic's absence and that one of you would probably check here to see if he was in this base. Well too bad! Because he isn't, and I would have known. To be completely honest I have no idea where the rat is now and I don't know if he will return or not. Anywho, this isn't really the point of this message.."

"...?"

"I am going to tell you what I actually did to Sonic in case you were curious! Well..the experiments I did on him where..a bit..unnatural.."

~M~

Regular POV

Tails flew high in the air as he saw the others running where he was going. He heard a knock on the wing and he turned around.

"Rouge? What the..how did you-"

"How ya holdin' up hun? You know with him gone and all..You okay?"

"I'm fine I guess.."

"I'm glad. The others are down there heading the same way. Knuckles, Amy and Silver are down there. And believe it or not, I think Shadow's down there too."

"Seriously?"

"Mmm hmm. There's really no time to talk. Goodbye for now hun, and be careful!" She flew more downward towards the base. Tails then noticed, Rouge seemed more caring then flirty now..Tails looked donward from the plane and saw Amy,Knuckles and even Silver were running to the same destination.

"So Silver, when did you know this was happening?" Amy asked while running.

"I had felt the vibrations in the Earth while I was training outside with my telekenisis. Plus, I saw the huge amount of smoke from the explosion."

"I see, well..It's time for some pay back for what Eggman did to my Sonic!"

"Uhm...Didn't we technically get revenge by blowing up his base?" Silver asked.

"Well maybe, but I don't think Eggman learned his lesson! So let's give him another pounding!" Knuckled added in.

~M~

"My God..." Shadow whispered to himself. The video was over. Shadow heard every explaination of what Eggman planned on doing to Sonic and what he actually DID to Sonic. Every word of it. And it was truly horrifying to hear. The experiments were brutal, the video even showed some pics and other videos on Sonic's suffering. Shadow could only keep hearing Sonic plea for help. He was angry, he was angry that he could have stopped this a long time ago, and maybe Sonic would actually be here right now. But most of all he was angry at why Eggman would do this and actually succeed. He felt so horrible. Eggman must pay for this. There was no other way.

"Chaos...CONRTOL!"

~M~

"Amy! I think you should some how find your way in the back of the robot to find the hangar and get inside of the robot. The rest should be clear to you." Silver exclaimed.

"Right!"

"Knuckles, go in front and distract the robot with attacks so Amy can get in, and I will support you."

"You got it!" Silver then closed his eyes as the others ran off. He opened his eyes once again to show that they were not yellow, but light blue.

'Tails...Tails can you hear me?'

"W-What?! I'm hearing voices?!" As this startled Tails, he almost crashed the plane.

'N-No! I am speaking to you telepathicly. Remeber I have telekenesis and other psychic power.'

"O-Oh..it's just you Silver..Uhm..why are talking to me in my mind..?" Tails tried his best to stay calm with all that was happening and cooperate.

'I have a plan, Knuckles and I are trying to distract the robot, tell Rouge to help Amy get inside of the robot and I want you to help us distract this thing.'

"All right, that's fine. Let's go!"

'Great! '

~M~

"Eggman!" Knuckles yelled as he struck the robot's window.

"Try all you want echidna! This glass ain't gonna break from your weak attacks!"

"Wanna bet?!"

~M~

"Darn it! I can't smash! This! Thing! OPEN!" Amy struck as hard as she could with her hammer on the back of the robot. But unfortunately, it didn't even make a dent.

"Need a little help?"

"Rouge! Where did you-"

"Come on, together!" Rouge lifted her leg slowly, ready to kick.

"Fine! One.."

"Two.."

"Three!" They both yelled in union. Rouge's kick and Amy's hard hit dented the robot's armor, but it didn't break.

"We gotta try again! Ready?" Rouge asked. Amy nodded and did as she was told.

~M~

"Look out below!" Tails shot some missles at eggman's robot, but did no damage.

"What? My attacks have no effect!"

'Ours don't either..!'

"Silver...You again..You can't some how lift the metal off?"

'No..I can not..it is too strong for me to lift..However..I think I can pry it a bit..If I can some how weaken it..I think we can break it! Keep distracting him! I almost got it- AHH!'

"Silver?!" Silver was grabbed by one of the robotic arms Eggman conrtolled. It had Knuckles also.

"What?!" 'There's no doubt Eggman did some work on this robot, but he made it have a stronger hold then what it's programed to do. And that metal..It's not easy to make a dent in it...so this must be what Eggman was doing in his spear time. NO..! Thisis not good! I don't even think _Sonic_ could break this metal if he were here!'

"You both are getting on my nerves!" Eggman yelled. He made the robot throw both Knuckles and Silver to the ground. Amy and Rouge were still trying to break the back of the robot down.

"Damn it! I let my gaurd down!" Silver cursed under his breath.

"Great.." Knuckles grumbled.

~M~

"Come on...Just one more time!" Amy yelled.

"..Right! One..two...three!" They attacked together again, and they finally broke in.

"Yes! Finally-! Ahh!" Rouge was grabbed by a robotic arm, and Amy was grabbed too.  
"Ahhh! Get off of me!"

Tails' attacks didn't work at all. He tried all of his missels and bullets, but none the less failed. He suddenly just went in a rush of panic. He got timid and nervous, anxious and unsettled.

"No! What can I do..?! I'm not strong enough to take it down myself! And the others are hurt! And if I try to go in help them, Eggman will...I can't do anything! I'm useless! There's nothing I can do!" 'I can't do anything here! All of my attacks aren't strong enough..And I'm obviously not physically strong enough to take that thing on! No..I..I can't do anything..I can't fight..I broke my promise...I.."

"Sonic...I'm sorry...I failed you..."

~M~

"What the HELL do you think your saying?!" A voice angrily yelled at Tails.

"W-What...?! Who..?" He couldn't look around because he couldn't keep his eye off Eggman and what he was doing. Besides, if he did, he might crash the plane. All he could do what answer back and not acknowledge who it was speaking to him.

END OF CHAPTER 2


	3. Where Were You?

I Missed You-3 Where Were You?-

Regular POV

"That is not how I raised you damnit!" Tails whipped his head around at the voice.

"...Nn...Who are you?! And what right do you have to talk to me that way-!" Tails loooked at the person, the source of where the voice came from. He gasped in shock and shook his head rapidly. "..No..! It can't be! You...That's impossible!" The peron sighed with fake sorrow.

"I'm hurt! You don't recognize me? You don't recognize your own older brother? And..I think you should pay attention to where your suppose to drive the plane Tails.."

"..." Tails couldn't even say anything. He just sat there staring at him with utter shock. He could even feel himself drifting away.

"LOOK OUT!"

~M~

"Noo! Stop it! Your crushing us with your ginormous hands!" Amy screamed.

"Then allow me to crush the life out of you so you won't feel it!" Eggman laughed. He then felt something make the entire robot shake.

"What the?!" Eggamn's robot arm was hit hard and made it drop Amy.

"AAAAAHHhh!"

As she fell and screamed, she felt a hand grab her. She looked up and narrowed her eyes with disgust.

"You! Why are you here!" She angrily shouted.

"One would be thankful that someone saved their life." Shadow replied. Shadow dropped down safely on the ground with Amy in his arms. He then dropped her on the ground not really caring much for her. She of course didn't take that lightly.

"HEY THAT HURT!"

"Suck it up pinky."

"Hmph!"

"Shadow! A little help?" Rouge weakly yelled. Shadow jumped and kicked the the other robotic arm swiftly with great force, which made it lose it's grip and took Rouge away. He let her down gently and saw Silver and Knuckles on the ground. Shadow shook Silver to wake him up and helped both him and Knuckles back to their feet.

"Thanks Shadow." Silver shyly thanked.

"I didn't need your help.." Knuckles grumbled.

"Your welcome." Shadow grumbled back. "I assume you have a plan?"

"Amy and Rouge were trying to get in the back of the robot while me Knuckles and Tails- Wait..where's Tails?!" Silver panicked.

~M~

"Impossible! How are you even here?! How are you..?!" Eggman yelled terrified and rather angrily.

"What is he talking about-" Shadow stopped in mid sentence when he looked up to where Tails was. Everyone gasped at what they saw. Tails's plane crashed into Eggman's robot, which made it stumble back a bit.

"Oh no! Tails?! Hey! Are you okay?! Where are you?" Knuckles yelled looking around.

"Knuckles..." Knuckles didn't look back to Silver as he frantically searched for Tails. He couldn't have been in that explosion..No he couldn't lose someone else.

"Knuckles.." Silver tugged Knuckles' arm to make him see what he saw.

"What?!"

"Look." Silver pointed to a cliff near the old base. It had a tree right above it. When Knuckles saw the two figures, he assumed one of them was Tails.

"Hey...I see Tails is up there but...who.." Knuckles trailed off, but then gasped at who it really was.

"Well I'll be damned..he came back." Rouge whispered.

"...! SOOOOONNIICC!" Amy screamed.

~M~

"Geeze bud! You gotta pay attention! You could have been blown into pieces just now! You were so distracted looking at me that you didn't even look at where you were going. And now your plane is wrecked.."

"...S...So...Son...Sonic..."

"Yeah bud it's me. Your big bro. You okay? Wow..you got bigger I see..."

"I...I...I...Sonic...Your..Y-Your really..."

"You little idiot..calm down..." He chuckled and place the boy down on a safe spot out of reach of Eggman. The boy only gaped at the person before him. It was his big brother. His best friend. Sonic. Sonic The Hedgehog.

~M~

"HHheeeeeeeyy! Everyone! Nice to see you! Hey! Don't worry! Tails is fine! Eggman! How's it going!?" Sonic waved rapidly back and forth at everyone staring at Sonic. "Guys! Watch out!" Sonic yelled. At the last minute, everyone reacted and jumped out of the way of Eggman's attack.

"No matter! Your still the weak pest I captured two years ago!" Sonic's eyes widened at that. But he then smirked and chuckled.

"What's so funny you little wretch?!" Eggman slammed his fist on his controls in a fit of anger.

"Yeah, so I'm just gonna do my job and kick your ass 'kay thanks." Sonic put a hand on his shoulder.

"..Who do you think your talking to smark ass!?"

"You should have killed me. A huge mistake on your part cause that metal of yours is going to be crushed. It ain't gonna turn out like the last time I fought this robot."

"No way hedgehog! This metal is made of aircraft metal fused with titanium! There is no way you can-" A crash was heard. It made a breaking dent in the robot's stomach.

"What?! Impossible! What IS that?!"

"Well this time, I'm a little different now, and Knuckles and Amy aren't the only ones with destructive power. And!-"

"Just shut up and stop talking! Your going down blue boy!" Eggman's robot sent missiles from it's arms and legs directly at Sonic. Sonic jumped on the robot's face.

"You didn't let me finish." Sonic said seriously. "I know what kind of metal that is..And you should already know how I know that.." Eggamn clenched his teeth. He then remembered the 'modifications' he did on Sonic.

"But I never told you what kind of metal this is! You don't know anything!"

"I found out on my own." Sonic sat down on the robot's face and smirked teasingly with a yawn.

"How can you...Your not serious! Take this!" Eggman who seemingly had enough of this _nonsense,_ pushed a button and made a robot arm swing at Sonic. Sonic caught it with his right hand easily and digged his fingers in the metal with ease. Sonic grunted and tore off the entire robot arm off. He then threw it to the ground.

"I'm completely serious Eggman. I'm still the old me. Just a little stronger is all!" While this was happening, Silver telepathically listened to Eggman's mind.

'No! This is impossible! How in the world could he have gotten that strength?! When I experimented on him, I did enhance his strength but I wasn't finished with the modifications and I didn't enhance his strength THIS much!..How could he have even controlled that power in his fists and arms so easily?! And how could he have figured out what kind of metal this is?! Damn! I'll just have to go all out.' Silver gasped a little hearing this.

"I'd watch out if I were you!" Sonic yelled as he struck his fist in the robot's left leg. The leg crashed and exploded. The robot fell as Sonic jumped a few feet from the robot.

"Shadow, help me with this one!" Sonic yelled to Shadow.

"...?" Shadow didn't even hear Sonic. He was too busy just replaying what had happened in his mind in disbelief. How could, Sonic, surpass him with this kind of strength?

"Can you do a chaos spear?" Shadow blinked and actually heard Sonic this time.

"Of course. Don't underestimate me faker." With that, Shadow ran towards Sonic and jumped, yards away from him. Sonic caught his hand and swung him at least 5 times and let him go, making him fly towards to robot. Shadow flew in the air and then dropped fast towards the robot. Eggman gasped. Shadow then used his famous technique.

~M~

"Chaos...SPEAR!" He threw the chaos filled spears as they pierced the robot, scattered all over it's body and in one big explosion, the robot was finished. Shadow landed swiftly on the ground, Sonic joining him. The battle was over, and the robot was no more. Sonic and Shadow looked up and saw Eggman hurrying out on his eggmobile. What a coward. Sonic however seemed more pissed off then he would usually be. In fact he'd be smirking right now with victory. Shadow took note of this and asked him.

"Why do you look so upset?" Sonic turned to Shadow and smiled.

"I'm not mad at all Shads! And hey.." Sonic wacked Shadow on his shoulder playfully."Nice job Shads!" Sonic said. He then hugged him. Shadow didn't know what to feel at first but, then he felt nervous and hugged a little back. Sonic let go and pouted.

"Come one Shads! It's been two long years! Give Sonic a real squeeze! C'mon! Give Sonic a squeeze! You know you want to!" Sonic held his hands out and made a cute pouty face.

"...Ugh..." Shadow grumbled and literally squeezed the life out of Sonic as much as he could.

"Ah...ahhh...O-Okay..done s-squeezing..n-now!" Shadow smirked and backed off.

"SSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOONNIIIIIIC!"

"Aw crap..."

"COME HERE YOU IDIOT! YOU JUST LEAVE AND DON'T EVEN SAY GOODBYE?!" Amy said running with her hammer.

"Ahhh! Silver hold her back!" Sonic said running behind Shadow.

"Amy! Calm down!"

"Okay fine! But you have some explaining to do mister!" Amy put down her hammer glared daggers at Sonic which made him feel a bit uncomfortable.

"It is nice to see you again Sonic. Very nice. We all missed you." Silver said happily.

"Nice to see ya too Silv!" Sonic made a smiled, but it was wiped away quickly. Suddenly, Sonic kicked his leg in the air, dodging Knuckles' attack.

"Your reflexes are better than before. Usually I would have pounded you- AAH!" Sonic punched Knuckles in his face, leading him to a wall and sliding down slowly. Sonic didn't hold back much either.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" He shouted angrily.

"Well, I was tired of you always doing that after I make an entrance, then you come over and gloat that I wasn't quick enough to see it coming. So this time I'm not falling for it. Simple as that." Sonic replied cooly cracking his knuckles. "How about you come back over here and try it again Knuckle-Head?"

"WHY YOU LITTLE-" Rouge ran up to the others pushing Knuckles out of the way.

"Hi ya hun! Where were you! Things around here were boring without you."

"Hi ya Rouge! I'll explain that later, okay guys? I'm actually really tired right now..so.." Sonic felt some tugging on his leg and looked down to see his little brother. He looked like he was still shocked too.

"S-Sonic.."

"Hmm? Oh Tails..You alright buddy?" Sonic got down to one knee so he can see eye level with his little bro.

"I..."

"What is it?"

"I...I...I'm just glad your back..!" Tails hugged Sonic. Sonic was surprised at first but then gave in to the embrace. Amy went in and hugged Sonic too. Rouge joined then Knuckles. Silver then reluctantly joined as well. All was left was Shadow who only stared. Sonic looked at Shadow with a frown and yanked his arm to the hug circle. Everyone hugged tighter around Shadow with evil smirks.

"All of you better piss off, RIGHT NOW." Laughter was heard.

~M~

The group got to Sonic's house where they all sat down and took a short rest. They talked on the way. Asking 'how are you' and 'where have you been, or 'are you okay?'. They had a lot of questions. Sonic did answer if he was okay and how he was at the moment, but he said he'd explain where he was in the last 2 years at his house. And more importantly, to find out what exactly happened and why. Sonic sat down on his couch, Tails sat next to him followed by Amy. Knuckles,Silver and Rouge sat on another one while Shadow just leaned against the wall.

"So tell us, where were you exactly?!" Amy angrily demanded. Sonic sweated a bit.

"W-Well...I.." He gulped. He didn't know what to say exactly. He even thought about this even right after he left them.

"We're waiting!"

"Yeah Sonic, what happened?" Rouge asked. Tails even looked at him with pleading eyes. Sonic sweated at this, then soon, everyone was just looking at him. Waiting for an answer. Sp much pressure..the uneasy feeling...nervous and anxiety...filling his brain..fear..reluctant..He couldn't even think.

"I...Well..Uhm..." Sonic played with his thumbs a bit. But he then felt tired all of a sudden. H ekept stuttering. "I went...uugghh...you see...I..I...nngh.."

"Sonic?" Knuckles asked. Sonic didn't look too good. He felt droopy and so tired.

"I..I don't...uhh.." Sonic then fainted. He moaned as he fell to the floor with a thud. Tails shook him and forced his eye open. As he inspected his eye, he sighed in relief.

"He's fine, I think he just passed out from being tired. He did say he was exhausted. He was probably traveling a lot. When he wakes up, hopefully he'll finally tell us what he was so worked up about..I'm gonna take him to bed. I think you guys should just come back another time."

"What do you mean?!" Amy yelled.

"Well I don't think Sonic felt comfortable telling everyone what happened to him..I mean, did you _see_ the look on his face?"

"But-!"

"It's true." Shadow butted in. "I saw the way faker was talking. He was hesitant and anxious. He was obviously frightened at something at what he was about to tell. You shouldn't have pressured him like that." Well, frankly, Shadow shouldn't be the one to talk because he wanted to know just as much as Amy did.

"Frightened at what!?" Amy yelled again.

"Probably our reactions to what he'd say." Silver added. "I was reading his mind. He wasn't thinking pleasant things at all, and I couldn't read what he was saying in his mind because of his worried emotions clouding his mental state. The things that caught me was seeing nervousness, and fear. He was scared of something alright..and in his mental state..something with red eyes..were..." Everyone gave Silver a look. Silver blushed and shook his head. "-Point is, something was scaring him..and it might not have been only our reactions he was afraid of.."

"But what could be so bad that he'd be afraid to tell us what it was that drove him away?" Knuckles asked.

"I don't know but, I think you all need to leave and give Sonic some time." Tails concluded.

~M~

"Is this really necessary?!" Tails exclaimed.

"I am staying here until faker tells me personally what is going on. I am not moving out of this house no matter what you may do or say."

"C'mon Shadow! Everyone went home but you! I'm sure Sonic will tell you later! Just leave!"

"Look. I know why your so worked up about this. You want time alone with Sonic because your his little brother. I know your bond with him is sacred to you."

"..." Tails just narrowed his eyes at Shadow.

"You missed him most out of all of us. That is to be expected. It may not seem like it, but I do understand your pain. I can't tell you I know exactly what your going through, but I can still relate. Now I am not going to bother faker. I will wait for him until he is rested and comes to tell me on his own. You may do as you please, but I am not leaving what so ever. Good night."

"...Just like that?"

No answer.

"Now your ignoring me."

Shadow only kept staring at Tails with a cold glare.

"Ugghh...Fine..goodnight.."

Shadow walked away from Tails and sat on their couch with eyes closed and arms crossed. Tails blinked and rolled his eyes. He went up stairs and carefully walked in Sonic's room. It got dusty a lot, so Tails used to always clean it up when ever it got too dusty. He also kept his room tidy as if someone were to come home to it. But now, that's actually a reality. Sonic was in bed comfortably sleeping on his side with a faint smile on his face. That's something he hasn't seen in a long time. It made him smile too.

"I missed you so much Sonic..I hope you don't mind.." Tails whispered to himself as he snuggled in with Sonic and fell a sleep. He felt an arm embracing him, and with that he smiled as he slept. For the first time, he actually had a good night of sleep in 2 years. And he had his brother with him. His brother was back, and he then finally felt at ease.

END OF CHAPTER 3


	4. That's What Happened?

I Missed You-4 That's What Happened?-4

Regular POV

Sonic woke up in his bed nice had rested. He had slept the entire day. He looked down to see Tails sleeping on his chest. He smiled and carefully got out of the bed without waking him. He went downstairs and went into the kitchen. He missed his house and it was a nice one. It was big, two bathrooms, three big bedrooms, a big basement and garage. The bedrooms were a nice size, so were the bathrooms and other rooms. there was also a dining room next to the kitchen. Most of the house was blue. Sonic saw a certain someone on his couch. He wondered why Shadow was sleeping on his couch in the first place. He shrugged it off and continued cooking. A lot may not know this, but Sonic actually was great at cooking. He had help from Amy and Cream a while ago with some recipes, but now he could do it all by himself. When he was done, he just cooked some pancakes and eggs. He was going to the couch to wake up Shadow. He sat down and shook his shoulder. Shadow opened his eyes to see emerald eyes. He blinked and looked at Sonic's face, gazing into it.

"You really are here again." Shadow whispered.

"Well of course. You wanna eat? I cooked some-"

"Tell me."

"What?"

"Tell me what happened."

"Actually.." Sonic started. "Your going to eat first. It's the least I can do for just leaving you and Tails like that."

"Quit stalling."

"I'm not. I'm just saying that I want you to eat first. Is there a problem with that." Sonic said that with a bit too much sternness.

"You were the first one I wanted to tell. But I will when I'm done eating. Okay?" Sonic walked towards Shadow and pulled his him to the dining room. Shadow sat down and Sonic gave him his plate.

"You know I don't really eat."

"And you don't really sleep either, but I saw you with your eyes closed laying on my couch as if you were didn't I?"

"Hmph..."

"Shut up and eat." Sonic said shoving a fork in Shadow's mouth roughly. Shadow scowled and ate. Sonic smiled and ate too. Sonic was already done before Shadow was. Once Shadow was finished, he was surprised he could actually cook.

"I didn't know you can actually cook without destroying your entire kitchen."

"Oh shut up! Man, it's like you think I can't do anything! I'm not that incompetent Shadow!" Sonic snapped by accident. Shadow didn't know what to think at first and only blinked at Sonic's little outburst. Sonic swallowed and shook his head. He got up and took both his and Shadow's plate.

"Sorry." He took the plates to the sink and sat back down.

"That was very unexpected. Especially from you." Shadow retorted back.

"Look, I said I apologized." Sonic said with again sternness. "And..your right..it's not really me to just snap like that. It's been going on since..well...y'know."

"How about you tell me what's going on?" Shadow asked rather nicely.

"Well...I uh..I wanted to tell you about this sooner than anyone else. Frankly because I personally think you would understand better than anyone else."

"Really?" Shadow asked a bit surprised.

"Yeah..So..Uhm...Maybe I should just start with what Eggman actually did to me-"

"No need."

"Huh?"

"I already know what happened to you. I know what he did. I found out while snooping around in his old base you were captured in. I know what you have."

"...I see." Sonic sighed.

"Does Tails know?"

"Yeah, he found out when he took me home and checked for wounds from Eggman. He knows what I have too.." Sonic took Shadow's hand.

"What are you.." Sonic put his hand on his leg and the other on his thigh. Shadow blinked.

"But you need to see them in person to actually understand. Feel it." Shadow touched Sonic's leg and thigh and widened his eyes.

"They feel..just like metal...Just as I thought.."

"The doctor put the same metal he put in that robot in my legs. But because it doesn't take up most of my legs, I can still feel down here."

"I see..."

"And that's not all. Look up." Sonic told Shadow. Shadow looked at Sonic's face. Sonic opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue. It was long and a little thick.

"What the hell?" Shadow whispered.

"The doctor, put some weird tongue in me, and cut the other one off..He also cut off my ears and put in new ones. I can hear a lot of things now though. Why he gave me the tongue, I have no idea..." Shadow sighed. He already knew what the doctor did, but he didn't think it'd be this bad. Sonic closed his mouth and sat down.

"While I was away...I wasn't planning on not coming back. What I was doing in that time, was getting used to my new body."

"...Hnnph.."

"I was testing my new abilities. I was seeing how strong I could be after the incident, and I left because..I didn't want anyone to see me like this..No one..." Sonic hung his head in shame and looked away. Sonic honestly did feel horrible about his body, but because he was used to it, he didn't feel as bad anymore. That was actually the main reason why he left. When he came back home, he didn't want to feel like a disgusting monster. And if he did, he at least wanted to be used to it.

"I see...Any other things you want to tell me?"

"Well...n-no..too personal.."

"What is?"

"None of your business. That's what." Sonic snapped. Shadow scoffed. "Anyway..So that's why I left home. And I made sure no one could find me by moving constantly around towns about every week while I was gone. You understand right? Because, you already know what else Eggman did. The enhance of strength and the enhanced senses I have now?"

"Yes, I already know. You actually demonstrated that when fighting that robot."

"I'm glad you paid attention. You usually don't like to pay attention to me. Why do it now all of a sudden? Were you worried about me? Hmm?" Sonic teased poking Shadow's arm.

"And what if I was?" Crap...Shadow did not mean to say that out loud.

"Ooohh...so you were..." Shadow scowled in frustration.

"Well I-"

"Thank you." Sonic said smiling warmingly at Shadow.

"Huh..?"

"I feel..kinda special that someone like you actually care about me. So..thank you."

"..." Shadow looked away.

"That's why you came over here and stayed right?"

"What?"

"Isn't that right? You stayed to find out what happened?"

"Yes. So what if I did?"

"Nothing nothing..." Sonic laughed at this. "It's just nice to know you have a sensitive side."

"Your foolish." Shadow mumbled.

"Shadow has feelings...Shadow has feelings.." Sonic said teasing Shadow again.

"And you wonder why I think of you as a fool with a cocky and rude attitude."

"HEY!"

"Everyone was worried about you. I'm glad no one has to ask me 'where's Sonic?' anymore."

"...Since when do you care that I'm okay..?" Sonic questioned with a smirk.

"...I don't." Shadow sighed. Tails came down stairs rubbing his eyes. He stopped when he got on the floor and looked at Sonic.

"...Sonic..!" Tails ran to sonic and hugged him. His face cuddled on Sonic's stomach. He was pretty short.

"Hey little buddy."Tails could only smile and laugh.

"Y-your really back!" Tails laughed as Sonic ruffled his hair.

"Hey Tails, can I uh...talk to you for a minute?"

"Before you get into that faker," Shadow said. "Would you rather I left?"

"Uhm...no you don't have to leave if you don't want to." Sonic smiled

"He doesn't?" Tails asked a bit disappointed.

"Tails! Don't be rude." Sonic lectured.

"..sorry Sonic.." Tails mumbled.

"So you gonna stay or what?" Sonic asked.

"No..I uh..I think I will take my leave. I've heard what I have needed to hear. I guess I'll see you later Sonic." Shadow went out of the dining room and left the house leaving Sonic stunned.

"Uh..Sonic?" Sonic just blinked at the door. Shadow just said Sonic's name. Not faker, not some stupid insult, but his name. Sonic shook his head and looked at Tails.

"Tails, you wanna eat? Breakfast is on the counter."

"Sonic your the best cook ever! Oh that reminds me, how old are you? 19 right?" Tails asked sitting down and taking his plate.

"Uh huh."

"I owe you two birthday presents..And I actually have them on me right now. I'll give them to you when you feel like it, okay?"

"Sure bud! Man, I didn't get you anything..But I guess I was one of your birthday presents."

"I see!" Tails laughed and began to eat.

"Oh..man..Actually, I do have something for you! Here.." Sonic pulled a red emerald out of his quills and gave it to Tails. "I know how sometimes you need emeralds to power up things and your inventions so..." Sonic rubbed the back of his head.

"Wow! You found it..?" Tails looked amazed at

"I stopped here before I went to Eggman's base yesterday and the day before. I actually found it in the forest around here."

"Really?! Wow..I must have been knocked out not to hear or see you were here the day before." Tails exclaimed.

"Yeah, I past your room, you _were_ knocked out."

"Wait..did you..have a blue helmet and a beanie?" Tails realized something.

"What?"

"You were that odd guy who hit me..." Tails whispered. "No way! That was you?!"

"I uh..." Sonic stuttered.

"Soniiiic..." Tails threatened.

"It was an accident! And besides..I didn't want you to see me yet.."

"YOU TRAMPLED ME WITH YOUR FEET!" Tails yelled. Honestly, Sonic could be so reckless sometimes.

"Well I'm sorry!"

"What were you doing with a helmet on anyway?!"

"I dunno! I...found it..somewhere.."

"Ribbon in the eyes?!" Tails yelled.

"I didn't want you to see me yet!" Sonic made a face. "Anyway, I didn't mean to. It was an accident bud." Sonic looked at Tails with an apologetic face.

"I forgive you." Tails said. He hugged Sonic and smiled.

"..." Sonic could only smile back as Tails laid his head against Sonic's chest.

"I missed you.."

"I missed you too bud."

"Wait didn't you want to talk to me about something?"

"Uh..." Sonic didn't know if he should ask Tails if he knew. It was kind of a bad time now. He didn't want to bring down his little brother's smile with his own crazy problems. And Sonic, knew he already knew about the 'changes', but they weren't pleasant to know about. And Sonic didn't know what Tails' reaction was when he did find out first. He just wanted to know how he'd take it.

"How about you and I play some video-games?" Sonic suggested.

"Really? Awesome!"

"Come here.."Sonic took a bag and showed it to Tails. "There is nothing, but games in that bag. And it's heavy." Sonic smirked. Tails gasped.

"No way! Awesome!"

END OF CHAPTER 4


	5. Try To Spend More Time With Me

I Missed You-5 Try To Spend More Time With Me 5

After Sonic finally beat Tails in a game, he stood up and cheered, with arms up and dancing about.

"HA! I freakin' beat you!" Sonic yelled. "FINALLY!"

"Sonic, the game level isn't over."

"Well I guess I'll continue, but I STILL GOT YOU!" Sonic exclaimed dramtically pointing at Tails. Tails just rolled his eyes and paused the game. He stood up. Sonic was a little confused by this. The heck did he pause the game for?

"Sonic? Can I talk to you about something?"

"Hmm? What is it?" Sonic said grabbing a can from the fridge. He opened it and started to drink.

"Well..Just how strong are you? When we fought that robot, you and Shadow destroyed it like it was nothing. And usually, you don't punch hard like that."

"Oh...Well..Tails...I..That's why I wanted to talk to you earlier. This has something to do with it."

"Well, what did _you _need to talk about?" Tails said sitting down on the couch.

"Tails...When you brought me in that day after being in Eggman's base, you did find out what he did to me right? You know about my legs and my tongue and you know..?"

"I...Well..yes, and I know what he did to you, but I couldn't fix it because it would do fatal damage to you. I'm sorry Sonic..I could'nt do anything.."

"...Yeah I-"

"I'm so useless sometimes! I couldn't do anything yesterday, and I couldn't do anything when you were in a coma! I'm just-"

"I was in a coma?" Sonic said in shock.

"Yes, you were. You were stuck in one for about a month. It was my fault though..I could have done something! If wasn't so stupid-"

"Tails!" Sonic snapped. "It wasn't your fault. It's fine and it's understandable that it wasn't in your power to fix what's inside me. Tails it's fine. It's not your fault okay? It's no one's. If anything it's mine for being easily captured like that." Tails only hung his head, his face wasn't visable to Sonic. "Tails? You okay?"

"Going back to what I wanted to talk about.." Tails got up and looked at Sonic dead in the eye with determination.

"Sonic, your one of the strongest guys in the world, and your 10 times stronger now. You've always been a teacher to me, and raised me like your own. What I'm saying ...or rather asking is.."

"...?"

"I want you to train me!" Sonic spit out his soda and started to cough roughly. He choked and went to the sink to spit out what went down the wrong tube. After his drama was done, he turned to Tails and shook his head.

"Tails...I can't do that."

"What?! Why not?" Sonic shook his head again.

"If I were to train you, it'd be too dangerous for you. You could really get hurt and I could never forgive myself if something I did happen to you."

"I don't care!"

"Tails-"

"I want to be strong like you Sonic! Your amazing, fast and powerful. I'm sick of being the only one who has no physical strength what so ever! I'm sick of being useless!" Tails took Sonic's hand in his and pleaded with begging eyes. "Sonic please, train me! I want to be strong like you! I promise I'll be careful and I'll pay attention. Please Sonic!" Tails begged from the bottom of his heart and he was near tears. He didn't want to be the useless one who could only do machines. He wanted to at least be there when machines won't work and be useful. Sonic didn't know what to do. He didn't want to hurt Tails..When he was fighting that robot Eggman had, he was holding a lot back. He held even more than when he punched Knuckles. If he were to train Tails, not only would he get hurt, but Sonic knew he might lose control at some time or another. Sonic sighed. Tails really wanted this. He could tell by just looking in his eyes and his voice. If Sonic said no, it'd be useless. Sonic breathed in heavily, and finally, he breathed out.

"Fine." Sonic mumbled.

"W-What?" Tails didn't quite hear that correctly.

"I'll train you..But you better pay attention and work hard, you hear me?!"

"Right!" Tails said happily. "So when do we start?" Sonci cleared his throat.

"Let's just get something straight here Tails. Sit down." Tails did what he said and listened.

"I've never actually been a teacher before, or at least tried to act like one. But when I do train you, you will see a whole other side of me you have never seen before. I won't be that big brother you think of anymore. I'm gonna be strict and stern with you because I have to. So don't expect me to go easy on you, or act nice. After I left 2 years ago, believe it or not I've changed in more ways than one. I'm not what I seem to be."

"Why are you telling me this?" Tails asked quietly.

"Because I want you to know what training will be like. And I might not be like this in only training either. Tails, at times, I can snap pretty quickly, and you know how impatient I can get. I might not be myself sometimes. What I'm telling you is to warn you. Got it?" Sonic was very serious and very stern. Tails could understand clearly that Sonic wasn't going to be the nice cool guy he would always wake up to. Tails gulped and wondered how Sonic can get mad at him so easily, he'd better be careful.

"Sonic..what were you doing in the 2 years you left?"

"Oh right...I never told you. I was just training with my new body is all. Nothing special. I didn't want anyone to find me because of personal reasons. Let's just leave it at that. Now as for the training, we can start right now, outside." Sonic said opening the door. Tails smiled and followed Sonic out. Because they lived in a secluded area, they had a grass field around their house. Sonic told Tails to stand over near a tree while Sonic was a few yards away from him.

"Now Tails, what you need to know right now is refelxes."

"What? But I want to learn bout strength not reflexes!"

"Tails, you and I both know you lack physical strength. And if one doesn't have that strength to counter attacks, one should at least learn how to block and dodge attacks. Sometimes, you don't need strength which is why Knuckles is kind of an idiot when it comes ot battle sometimes...you can't just pound things all the time."

"Okay...So what are we gonna do?"

"I am going to come at you without holding anything back." A small lie. "You are going to dodge evey single attack in anyway you can. Got it?"

"I-I guess...when do we start-"

"Now."

"What- AHHH!" Tails just barely moved out of the way as Sonic almost rammed into him with full force. AGAIN. Tails panted and looked at Sonic as if he was crazy. Sonic smirked and punched the ground, making the ground shake and dust getting in Tails' eyes. Tails shielded his eyes away and whimpered. Sonic growled and punched Tails square in the face through the dust. Tails yelped as he hit a tree and slid down.

"Never look away from your enemy! What if this was an ambush?! You'd be the first one dead!" Sonic yelled angrily. He walked over to Tails and kicked his side to wake him up. "Get up! We're not finished, we didn't even get started!" Tails groaned in pain.

_'This is gonna be harder than I thought...'_

~M~

Shadow sat in his house doing some paperwork from G.U.N. It was a report on Sonic's return. He couldn't help but think of the blue hedgehog. When he had saw him today earlier, he couldn't help but look at him. He seemed to have gotten bigger, and older. Because of the fact that he had destroyed Eggman's robot with no problem also made him think. Sonic told him that all the time he was gone, he was training himself. Shadow feared Sonic may have surpassed him, but he led to the conclusion, he would only surpass him if he properly learned how to use chaos control freely. Shadow knew even the doctor wouldn't be smart enough to do that to Sonic, and there was no way Sonic would be able to do that himself anyway either, he woulnd't know how to withstand the power of chaos with his body. When Shadow finished his report he put it in a cabnet and locked it. He sat down and thought to himself.

_'Of course G.U.N would care that faker's here. I'm glad I'm done writing that damned report.'_

A knock on the door took him out of his trance and he groaned. Company. He hated company. He got up and opened the door to see a smiling blue hedgehog.

"Okay, first off, how do you know where my house was?"

"Rouge told me like..3 years ago. I just never went to your house."

"What do you want." It rather a demand than a question.

"I just wanted to say hi..geeze..." Sonic said bitterly. His smirk fell right off. Shadow blinked in confusion. Is this really Sonic? Why does he get so angry easily with him? What, is he bipolar or something? "May I come in?" Sonic asked more nicely.

"I guess.." Shadow moved out of the way so Sonic could get in. Sonic whistled and grinned.

"Nice place ya got here.."

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to visit you. What's the problem with that?" Sonic asked quietly eyeing Shadow.

"Why would you suddenly want to visit me?"

"Because I never spend time with ya. I missed everybody, and I missed you too y'know."

"Excuse me?" Shadow mumbled.

"Ugh..nevermind.." Shadow really was confused.

_'Since when does he care about me at all?' _Shadow thought. "What's that on your shoulder? And on your face?" Shadow said sitting down with Sonic.

"Oh..that's Tails' blood." Sonic said casually.

"Come again?"Shadow asked. "Since when do you hurt your little friends?" He laughed.

"Well, Tails wanted me to train him so.."

"And what did you DO to him?" Shadow smirked. He was shocked, but this was funny to him because frankly, he didn't believe him.

"Well, I punched him in the face and kneed him in the stomach..I think he might have coughed up some blood on me. Eww, can I wash this off in your bathroom?" Shadow laughed like he never laughed before. He chuckled. Best laugh he's ever did.

"What's so funny?!" Sonic yelled angrily.

"You expect me to believe that?" Shadow kept laughing.

"Uh...Yeah!"

"Whatever faker. There is no way you'd hurt someone like Tails without mercy to the point where he'd cough up blood."

"But it's true! I just took him to the hospital!"

"Tell me the truth. Where did that blood come from? You get hit or something?"

"No! I just- UGGHH! FORGET IT!" Sonic screamed. He panted in and out and looked at Shadow with anger. This took Shadow back a little. This is the 3rd time Sonic snapped at him. Sonic chuckled and blushed. He rubbed the back of his head in embarresment.

"S-Sorry..I got a little ahead of myself there.."

"Where did that come from?" Shadow mumbled to himself. He cleared his throat and looked away.

"You kinda smell faker. Go in my bathroom and wash up."

"Your gonna let me use your shower?"

"Go before I change my mind and let you stink outside."

"Thanks Shads." Sonic smiled. He went upstairs and went to the bathroom.

~M~

Sonic took off his clothes and sighed. He turned on the shower and stepped in. He sighed again in relief and let the water soak him. He leaned on the shower wall and started to think about Shadow. Shadow was a decent guy if you get past the anger issues, the loner personality, the big ego, and the fact he'd be able to kill someone with a gun. He was actually really sensitive. Everyone had fears. Sonic had the fear of water, Tails had the fear of thunder, and Shadow...well..If Sonic would have to guess Shadow's fear would be loosing everyone he'd hold dear to him. But the question is, who does Shadow really care about? It couldn't have been Sonic..maybe Rouge but not Sonic. Shadow however did show some emotions when Sonic left so...just maybe..

"Does he..?" Sonic shook his head of the thought and stepped out of the shower. He felt taht his body was washed enough. His ears perked to the sound of a door opening.

"Faker, I brought a towel-"Shadow stopped in mid-sentence. Sonic turned around and could only blink at this little situation. Shadow sighed while Sonic blushed.

"How about you lock the damn door idiot." Shadow scolded at Sonic who yanked the towel away and covered himself.

"How about you fucking knock first you dumb ass!" Sonic cursed, which once agian took Shadow back a little.

"Who the hell do you think your talking to?" Shadow said getting a bit furious.

"Some pansy-ass hedgehog who doesn't know the meaning of privacy!" Sonic yelled back.

"How about you just put your cloths back on and-" Sonic whimpered.

"No no no, look, I'm really sorry. I gotta stop snapping like that." Sonic looked at Shadow to see he got him a bit wet.

"Great...Because of you, I'm wet." Shadow remarked.

"Maybe..this was a bad idea.."

"What do you mean?" Shadow asked.

"I mean maybe I should'nt have come here. I was hoping to come here to patch up our 'friendship'." Sonic sighed.

"What friendship?" Shadow chuckled.

"Wait...Your saying you never cared?!" Sonic yelled.

"Stop yelling. And I don't recall ever saying I was your 'firend'. I only cared about you coming back because G.U.N. was snapping at my ass about you. I only let you in my house because I want you out of here as fast as possible so I can be alone for a wile."

"...Wow. You know..Just forget it. I'll get dressed and leave you alone. Maybe that'll make you fucking happy.." Sonic took his clothes and walked out the bathroom door. He slammed it back and walked down stairs. He quickly put on his clothes and left the house with a huge slam. Shadow sighed heavily. That kinda wasn't supposed to happen. Shadow rubbed his head and actually regretted saying that to Sonic. Shadow did care a little bit, but he didn't want it to seem like a goody-goody friendship relationship. To him it seemed sickning.

"What else can go wrong?"

END OF CHAPTER 5


	6. But I Want To Be With You For A Little

I Missed You-6 But I Want To Be With You For A Little..Please? 6

Sonic had already went to the hospital after his and Shadow's argument. After he got Tails, he went home to calm down. He didn't mean to snap like that. In fact, now that he actually thought about it..He always snapped at Shadow when usually Shadow snaps at him. But if Shadow hadn't said that he never cared, this would have never happened. Then again, Sonic probably would have snapped anyway. This has been going on for a while now...And it wasn't getting better. Sonic tried his best at times to hold down his temper but for some reason it just keeps rising and rising like a volcano ready to burst. It's almost 3 times worst than Knuckles' attitude. And..Sonic wasn't Sonic...to everyone else sure but, Sonic knew he was far too gone. Sonic wasn't the same at all. He was creepy, scary, angry, depressing, mean, more rude and horribly selfish. However, he did his best to hold all of that in, but anger keeps getting in the way. In fact that was the only thing he couldn't contain. He guessed his anger was too strong. And when no one was around, he was just a mean person to be around. But whenever his friends came, he would act perfectly like his old self and fake the biggest smiles ever. He didn't like doing it, but he didn't want his friends to worry..but...his anger is starting to let out the depression..and the creepiness. As Sonic thought to himself about his horrible new personality, Tails walked down stairs and saw Sonic spaced out.

"Uh..? Sonic? What's wrong?"

"Hmm?" Once Sonic saw Tails' face he knew he had to smile to make him stay away. If Tails got too comfortable with Sonic and tried to find out what was wrong..."Oh! Nothing. Me and Shads got into an argument is all."

"Ooh...But why do you look so-"

"Hey, it's almost 10:00 o clock! You've been in that hospital for a while. You want me to take you to bed?" Sonic said with the fakest smile. The name 'faker' came to thought. Tails pouted but then yawned.

"I guess...But I'm 12 Sonic. I can-"

"Nope. It's been 2 years! I'm tucking you in whether you like or not!" Sonic walked over to Tails but of course Tails was reluctant. So Sonic sighed.

"Tails, if you don't let me take you to bed, I'll show you something really creepy."

"Oh please Sonic. Nothing can-" Sonic wrapped his arms around Tails so he couldn't escape. Sonic put his face close to Tails, cheek to cheek. He then stuck out his long snake-like tongue and swirled it around close to his face. It mind as well been a boa licking him. His eyes changed to a dark red and pupils got small. Even though Tails knew about this, he didn't know how he'd react to it in real life.

"Now do as your big brother says, okay? I wouldn't want to have to eat you now would I?" Tails shuddered in fear and whimpered. He could feel sweat crawling down his face. Sonic gave Tails a death glare which made Tails' heart drop. He couldn't even move, it's like he was paralyzed. He just kept staring back at Sonic with a frightened face. He swore, if he saw that kind of face again, he'd have nightmares forever. Sonic stepped away from Tails once he thought he had enough. He blinked as his eyes changed to normal emerald and put his tongue away.

"Now. Are you gonna let me take you to bed, or do I have to do that again?" Sonic threatened with a polite voice. Tails yelped.

"Yes S-Sonic..tuck me in please.."

"Sure! No problem bud!" Tails could only look at him disbelief. Sonic just said that as if nothing happened. Seriously? Tails gulped as Sonic picked him up. When he got upstairs, he put Tails to bed, shut the lights off and kissed his forehead.

"Good night Tails." Tails didn't respond.

"I SAID GOODNIGHT." Sonic said a little louder.

"I'm sorry! Goodnight.." Tails covered his head with the blankets. He was absolutely sure he was gonna get nightmares. Sonic chuckled to himself and closed the door. Tails sighed when the hedgehog went away and closed his eyes. After all that training he was a little tired. The worst training EVER mind you.

~M~

Sonic sat back downstairs and sighed to himself. He looked at his hand and narrowed his eyes. He knew what he was going to do. It would just be for a second right? No one was watching...It's not like Tails would catch him..he's asleep. He really wanted to do it but it's so inhuman. It seemed to be the only thing to relieve him of stress. Running was gonna make the tension worse. So he bit his lip and extended out his arm. With the other, he grabbed it and with great force..

SNAP

"AAAHHHHH!-MMMMMmmm...!" Sonic covered his mouth not to wake up Tails. His arm lay broken before his eyes. Sonic was teary-eyed from the pain of him forcibly breaking it. He breathed in and out. Really slowly. Sonic breathed in again and focused his energy to his arm. His arm then started to connect it self back to where it belongs, and like that it was fine. It wasn't broken anymore. Sonic felt relieved and moved his arm up and down to make sure it was okay. Ah..the beauties of regeneration..Instead of cutting himself, Sonic would always break one of his limbs. He would do it for punishment for letting himself get this way, or he would do it because he wanted to feel this pain for some reason..it just made him feel better. Which is funny because he screams in pain whenever he does it, not pleasure. Sonic went up stairs and went to his room. He laid down and just stared at the ceiling. He could never be the same. He could never age anymore.

"Eggman..." Sonic whispered. "He may be an evil old fart but he is ingenious...He made me almost like Shadow..just worse.." Sonic's body couldn't decay and get older. Eggman made some modifications from some notes he took on his grandfather, Gerald Robotnik's work on Shadow and tried it himself. Only, he tested it on Sonic. So..Sonic wasn't immortal, but he was _ageless_ now. When Tails asked about his birthday, he shuddered inside cause he knew he could never age again. And now that he thought about Shadow, he kind of felt sorry. He didn't want to yell at Shadow anymore. He wanted Shadow to be nice to him. So in return, he'd have to be nice too. And seeing how that if everyone passed on and Sonic and Shadow would be the only ones alive, he knew he would have to make amends. He'd have to do that at least. Sonic sighed and got out of bed.

~M~

Sonic gently knocked on the door. It opened and red eyes stared back at him.

"What the hell do you want?"

"May I come in?" Sonic gently asked. That wasn't like him...Shadow narrowed his eyes at Sonic and stepped aside. When Sonic got inside, he sat down and sighed.

"May I ask why you are in my house?"

"May I ask for your apology?" Sonic countered back. Shadow was taken back by this.

"Sonic, are you alright?"

"I'm serious." Sonic said with an expressionless face. He looked down at his lap and never made a move. "I'm..sorry I acted like a jerk before. Let's just say I have..really bad anger issues..and I came over to apologize..because..." Sonic looked up at Shadow. "You know I can't die right? Not naturally anyway." Shadow blinked in confusion. "I'm ageless? You heard Eggman's message." Shadow then nodded. He already knew this. "If everyone passes on Shadow, we won't."

"..."

"...right?"

"...Your point is?"

"..Well...That's...why.."

"...?"

"I wanted to at least be friends with you before everyone would go..so I wouldn't be alone. That's why I came earlier."

"..."

"Besides...I would miss you." Shadow widened his eyes at that. Never has he ever heard something like that from Sonic before. Not to him. "I would miss everything about you." Sonic whispered.

"You said you didn't care but, _I_ would."

Shadow couldn't say anything back to what he just said. He felt kind of guilty for saying that stuff to him. He was actually the one who started the argument. He was going to say something, but Sonic beat him to it. Sonic went to Shadow and hugged him apologetically and looked at him.

"So..I don't want to fight with you anymore okay? Thanks for listening. I'll see you later Shads." Sonic walked out of Shadow's house and and closed the door leaving Shadow stunned.

~M~

As Sonic was walking himself, yes walking, back to his house he felt really woozy. He tried his best to walk normally, but he kept failing and wobbling off to the side. He was probably really sleepy. When he finally made it to his house, he stumbled upon the couch and fell asleep automatically.

~M~

Shadow sat down and tried to think of everything Eggman told him that might make Sonic act the way he is. Because this just wasn't normal for Sonic. First, he was way too serious. When is Sonic ever that serious? Second, he asked for an apology. Sonic never does that, and if he does, he would show his ego being hurt. That's just how Sonic is. So why was he so...polite all of a sudden?

~M~

_"Dear pesky intruder,"_

_"This guy uses the word 'pesky' way too much.."_

_"I know very well of Sonic's absence and that one of you would probably check here to see if he was in this base. Well too bad! Because he isn't, and I would have known. To be completely honest I have no idea where the rat is now and I don't know if he will return or not. Anywho, this isn't really the point of this message.."_

_"...?"_

_"I am going to tell you what I actually did to Sonic in case you were curious! Well..the experiments I did on him where..a bit..unnatural.."_

_"...What?"_

_"For one...My plan was to take note of my grandfather's research and try to develop something of my own from them. And because his greatest project was Shadow...he was one big key to my plan."_

_"..."_

_"After I did all the research and had my ideas all sorted out, I needed..a test subject. But I needed someone who could with stand the pain and torture I was planning to do. Plus, there was only one person I could use because of the valuable power they had. So, I had to use Sonic."_

_"Valuable power?"_

_"I gave a him a few things on his body. New ears which were a replacement for the old ones which were torn off and thrown away. Better strength, a very strong torso with a few metal plates here and there in his legs and thighs, and better senses for the eyes, mouth and his touch. And I threw in a new tongue just for kicks. Hahahaahaaha!"_

_"Unbelievable.."_

_"But, for the plan, it has 4 parts. First, is test my new ideas on Sonic. Second, is to match some abilities on Sonic from project Shadow."_

_"Wait..."_

_"Third, is to find a source that can take in powerful chaos energy to give to Sonic. Fourth..."_

_"Just like when professor Gerald used Black Doom for my energy..but..what the hell could _he_ use?!"_

_"Fourth...is to finally extract Super Sonic Fleetway's energy into Sonic's body fully and take full control over him. He'd obviously be so grateful that I brought him into the real world completely, that'd he would gladly help me take over this planet!"_

_"What the..? Super...Sonic...Fleetway? I know Super Sonic, but 'Fleetway'?"_

_"However...I can't do this myself. I was able to extract a little of Fleetway's power. I found out, the only way to extract that power was to find someone who could use choas energy to drive Fleetway out. That person, is Shadow because his body is full of choas energy so he would be able to get a hold of Fleetway and bring him to me."_

_"There..there is no way I'd do that! He wouldn't even be able to get me to do that! I don't even know how to do that..what is he talking about!"_

_"And F.Y.I..the reason why I am telling all of this is because there isn't anything you can do to stop me. And besides, the only people who I am sure were able to brake in this old base was Rouge, Shadow, or Tails and find out about this. In less than a month, I will make Shadow get me the power of Fleetway, take control of Sonic and dominate the world! He'll be my own little slave. I don't think Shadow knows this, but I am positive Sonic's little friends know how horrible Fleetway was when Sonic let him out of his 'mental prison'..Anyway..That is all for this little message of mine. Goodbye! Hahahaha!-END OF MESSAGE."_

"...Whatever Fleetway is..I have to somehow stop it..but Eggman said that to Sonic, Fleetway was in a mental prison..meaning that he must be a part of Sonic somehow..I have to make sure nothing happens to him. I don't even think he knows about Eggman's plan..I have to keep watch of him...But how in the world am I going to...unless..." Shadow looked up and knew what he had to do. He had his plan figured out, and if he keeps his guard up and if all goes well, this just might work."

END OF CHAPTER 6


	7. Your With Me Now

I Missed You-7 Your With Me Now 7

Shadow didn't know what to do...He didn't know how to just say 'Hey Sonic! I have to watch over you so Eggman won't use something inside you and mentally control you for Eggman's evil purposes!' Yeah that's not gonna cut it. As Shadow was currently walking towards Sonic's house to pick him up. Though..He didn't know how he would do this. He needed to some how say something to convince him to stay over his house. However..the only way to tell and not freak him out was to lie..Shadow didn't want to do that but wait, since when did Shadow actually care? He just shrugged and he figured he just tell Sonic straight out. And hopefully, Sonic could explain to Shadow who this 'fleetway' is. He made it to his house and knocked roughly. He really didn't feel like all this madness right now. After a few minutes of not hearing an answer, Shadow sighed and took something a bit sharp but blunt enough to put in a lock. Shadow got his skills of lock picking from G.U.N., so this wasn't hard for him. Once he heard a click, he opened the door. Though...he didn't expect a certain hedgehog to be...breakdancing. But apparently, Sonic hearing the door scared him so bad he yelped and fell on the floor. Good thing it was carpet.

"Damn it Shadow!" Sonic cursed.

"I'm not even gonna ask what you tried to accomplish there."

"Shut up...How did you even get in my house-"

"I picked your lock."

"...I'm not even going to ask."

"Glad to know we're on the same page."

"What do you want Shadow?" Sonic said stretching and yawning. As he was doing this, Shadow was gazing upon Sonic as he flexed his muscles. Sonic stretched on last time and looked at Shadow.

"What? You like what you see?"

"..hmm..? Of course not. Why would I even be-"

"Whatever Shads~" Sonic teased. In all honesty, Shadow was gazing upon him while he was picturing what was inside his body that would give the doctor that power..

"Anywho..." Shadow interrupted. "You need to come with me."

"Uhm...where exactly?" Sonic said sitting down.

"My place. Get your stuff and pack up. You can't stay here." Shadow said folding his arms and leaning on the wall.

"What?! But why? I can't leave Tails!"

"You don't understand faker." Shadow was very firm. "This is serious. Eggman is trying to extract something from you. I don't know when, but in the meantime you need to get away from anyone who will obviously get in the way."

"What do you mean?!" Sonic got easily frustrated now a days so, this wasn't helping.

"What I mean," Shadow said sarcastically. "Is that if you had any loved ones with you, you could put them in danger. That's why your coming with me."

"But what's so dangerous Eggman's trying to get from me?"

"I..I'm not entirely sure..He mentioned something about 'Fleetway' in his message-"

"Wait! Fleetway? F-L-E-E-T way?"

"Yes...why? What do you know about it?" Shadow could see the panic and fear in Sonic's face. He was breathing irregularly and he was panting quietly. Shadow saw his body trembling and he was covering his head with his hands.

"Sonic..? What's wrong with you?" Shadow knelt down to Sonic and looked in his eyes. There was just so much emotion and sadness. Shadow didn't know this power source was that bad. "Sonic, tell me what's wrong! What the hell is fleetway?!"

"I..."

"..Yes?"

"I...I...I need to get out of this house!" Sonic rushed to the phone and dialed a number. He took the phone from his ear really quick.

"Tails! Come down here! Come on..come on..pick up.." Tails walked downstairs and rubbed his eyes. He was just taking a nap is all.

"Sonic what-"

"Go pack up your stuff. Your going to over Vanilla's house for a while."

"What? But Sonic I-"

"Tails don't talk back!" Sonic shouted. "Get your stuff now! You can't stay here!"

"Sonic what's going-"

SMACK

"DAMNIT TAILS! GET YOUR FUCKING STUFF! IT'S TOO DANGEROUS HERE!" Tails didn't think twice. He ran upstairs and did as he was told."Hello..Miss Vanilla? Yes, I need you to take care of Tails for a while. It's very urgent. Really? Thank you. Bye." Sonic hung up the phone and went to go get his bags. Shadow could only blink. What did Sonic just do? He just back handed Tails and cursed at him. The closest thing to cursing he ever heard from Sonic was damn, hell or bastard. Besides the argument they had and just 5 minutes ago, those were the only things Shadow ever witnessed Sonic say. And to curse like that to a child. That just wasn't him. Sonic was packed up and Tails managed to get his things too. Sonic sighed. Sonic grabbed Shadow's hand and forced him outside. Once they all were, Sonic locked the door tight. Sonic went to Tails and put a hand on his damaged cheek.

"Tails. I love you. And I want you to fight for me if I go away. Remember that promise? If I never see you again Tails, know that I'll always watch over you. No matter where you are. Okay? You know the way to Vanilla's house. I don't have a lot of time left. Remember the training I taught you. Remember to be polite and use your manners..Don't curse..Just-Be safe. I love you. Go Tails."

"But Sonic...I don't know what's going on." Really, Sonic was speaking to him as if Sonic was about to die. Tails became afraid. What was he talking about? What was he and Shadow going to do?

"Tails. Something big is going to happen. Something really bad. And I'm making you leave because that bad thing is going to happen with me. And I don't want to hurt you or scare you. Now go on Tails. Go."

Sonic looked in his little brother's eyes with sadness and greif. Tails was still just utterly confused however. He didn't know why his brother was talking like that. But, seeing on how he smacked him just to do what he said, he nodded and hugged Sonic. Tails actually let out a few tears.

"Bye Sonic"

"Don't say that. Don't ever. Say, 'see you later'. Okay?"

"Okay. See you later Sonic." Tails sniffed.

Sonic hugged back and let Tails go off to Vanilla's house. Sonic sighed.

"Oh Chaos..." Shadow realized how close him and Tails were. It was almost remarkable that Tails just went with what Sonic said and left. What did Sonic do to Tails besides smacking him?

"Well...we should get going." Sonic nodded and followed Shadow to his house.

~M~

"Put your stuff in the closet." Sonic did as he was told and put his stuff in the closet. He sighed once again today and sat on Shadow's couch. He kept looking at his hands. What was going to happen to him now? He din't know what to do. He couldn't do anything to stop it either. How would he even begin to stop it? Was that why he got so angry all the time? But why so easily around Shadow? Why is all this bullshit happening?! And why did this have to happen to Sonic? Was Eggman trying to destroy him inside and out? Why did this..any of this have to happen? He can't even be next to his little brother without hurting him in anyway. But..it's okay...There's no way Eggman will get Fleetway..it's impossible. But, just in case, he needed to know what Eggman was particularly after. Shadow beat it to him though.

"Now. Tell me. What the hell is this...'Fleetway'? And why were you so abusive around Tails about it? And why when I mentioned Fleetway that you immediately agreed to come with me? Why are you so damn worried? Your trembling! Tell me what's going on Sonic!" Shadow voice just kept rising and rising, making Sonic a bit more uncomfortable. He gulped..How was he gonna explain THIS to Shadow this time? He wasn't even there during that horrible incident..

"I..."

"Don't stutter. You know damn well what's going on and you better tell me."

"..." Shadow scowled when he heard no answer. He slammed his hands on the table and looked Sonic dead in the eye.

"Answer me damn you!" Shadow yelled. Shadow looked at Sonic's face. His eyes were so dull. His face was expressionless..yet he was still shivering.

"Fleetway..." He whispered. He closed his eyes, memories flooding back to the destruction and horrible killings he did when he was in control. "Fleetway is...my..."

"Yes..?" Shadow was sick of all of this suspense. Though he tried to be more gentle so Sonic could at least spit out who Fleetway is. "Why are you...what are you..scared?"

"..." Sonic looked away. "Yes. I am." Shadow blinked at Sonic. Did he hear right? The hero of Mobius scared of something? And if Sonic was scared, he wouldn't show it. And if he didn't, he'd keep fighting that fear. Even water.

"Why?"

"He..killed some people...and...he..took control over me...a long time ago..when I was a little younger...I had too much chaos power to control..and I was kinda under high stress..we were fighting someone. And after he killed them...and tried to attack my friends...he separated from me but I was able to trap him in my mental state."

"Mental state..?" Shadow sat back down.

"Yeah...you see...Fleetway is a part of me and well, since he was like an evil version of Super Sonic, he was part of my mental state too. But usually now a days, I'd had to get pretty pissed off and overwhelmed of chaos energy to let him out...So now, he's literally trapped in my mind. However, if there was a huge source of chaos energy like the master emerald and seven of the chaos emeralds, he'd be able to get out. But hopefully it won't get to that point."

"I see...So how bad was he?"

"He was horrible. He almost killed Amy, Tails and and Knuckles...It was just really bad. I'm just glad he split from me so that way, it won't be me doing the damage if he gets control."

'This is bad...I'd thought I'd be helping Sonic, but I'm actually endangering him! My body is full of chaos energy, and if I were to take off my rings...things would get bad.' Shadow thought.

"So Shads..what's the plan?" Sonic asked. He looked back up and looked much better than earlier before. He looked lively, and he even had a small smile on his face.

"Why are you smiling?" Shadow asked with disgust. Sonic's smile grew bigger.

"Because I'm glad I actually got that out. I never really fully explained Fleetway to anyone before. Not even Tails. And you actually listened. That makes me happy." It was amazing how honest Sonic could be with Shadow. With anyone else, he'd deny he was smiling like a fool at someone. And sonic said Shadow actually listened. That kinda made Shadow a bit guilty. He wasn't showing Sonic any care was he? But he's the ultimate lifeform. He has bigger and better things then Sonic and his dumb emotions. His ego was just too big for that. Isn't it? Shadow finally sighed and agreed to himself.

'Maybe I should be nicer to him. He is going through a lot of crap that he doesn't really deserve. And he always made me feel like a friend when I'm around him. He actually cares for me..which is an utter shock to how I treat him...I guess I should be a little bit more friendly..'

"Shadow? Shads..?" Sonic waved a hand in Shadow's face. Shadow fluttered his eyes and woke up from day dreaming.

"Hmm? Oh..."

"What should we do next?"

"Just do what you will...I have to think for a minute." Shadow walked away and went in his kitchen. The hell could he have to think about? Fleetway? Maybe, maybe not..Sonic shrugged and went upstairs. He decided to use the shower, he didn't smell, but he felt he should get clean anyway. Hopefully, him and Shadow won't argue this time. Sonic took off his clothes but then stopped.

"Maybe I should take a bath..." Sonic said out loud. Sonic turned the knob and the other, he got the right temperature. He put the tub stopper in so the water could fill up. Sonic leaned against the wall and waited for the tub to fill.

"I wonder what Shads had to think about..If Eggman is after Fleetway..but there's no way...nothing but the Master Emerald can get Fleetway out. And even if that, it still wouldn't be enough power for him..Hmm..." After all that thinking for himself, the tub was already filled. Sonic turned off the knobs and stepped in. He leaned his head back and relaxed. He put his legs up on the ledge of the tub and let his hands gently hold each side of the tub. He sighed in relief and felt himself at ease for once. He started humming, and then got a catchy tune in his head. He started humming, then singing it quietly.

"...hmm hmm hm hm.."

Apparently, he got louder.

"...Hmm...hmm..hmmmmhmm..." Sonic heard the bathroom door open roughly. Woops, forgot to lock it again.

"You know, I can hear you." Shadow then got quiet and looked at Sonic. He could only stare at Sonic..Oh the irony, in the same situation again. Shadow looked at how perfect his legs were..his arms..his torso..everything was just..perfect. This made a lot of heat rush to Shadow's face. Once Sonic caught the tiniest blush on his face, he smirked.

"Uh..Shads?"

"..."

"Uhm...Shadow." Sonic got out of his position and used his hands to lean his body forward and upward. He leaned himself on the tub edge and uh..his bum kinda stuck out. "Shads? Can ya hear me? Hello?" Sonic waved his hand in front of Shadow back and forth. Shadow scowled and looked away. "Sonic..."

"Hmm?"

"Put some damn clothes on."

"But I'm still in the tub!"

"Just..Just do it."

"Why? So you can blush again?" Sonic smirked.

"I will put a bullet in that thick head of yours."

"Whatever.."

~M~

"This is your room. It's not too small, but it's not perfect. Your going to be living here for a while so, you mind as well make yourself at home. Just at least keep the room clean and smelling good. Got it?"

"Shadow, you just saw me take a bath. And your suggesting I'm stinky?" Sonic looked offended.

"I'm just telling you the rules faker."

"Aww..." Sonic said with a pouty face.

"What?"

"You called me faker...All day, you called me Sonic..and now I'm faker again.." Sonic did actually look a bit upset about that. Shadow sighed.

"I apologize, Sonic."

"Yay! You said my name!" Sonic smiled. He got on the guest bed and started to lightly bounce on it. "It's roomy in here.."

"Whatever. Try to sleep and get some rest. I want to talk about something with you tomorrow." Sonic got up and grabbed his back. It was pretty heavy.

"Well okay but- Ahh!" sonic lost his balance because of the weight of the bag and fell on to Shadow's chest. Sonic looked up only to see a pissed Shadow.

"Get off of me."

"But I fell." Shadow scowled and roughly picked up Sonic. He threw him on the bed, however, since Sonic was still holding his arm, he pulled him down with him. They were on top of each other and their faces were pretty close. A little too close actually. Sonic was the one to blush this time.

"I uh..."

"..."

"S-Sorry Shads." Sonic sat up and Shadow did too. Sonic however was a little too fast and fell into Shadow again only this time, Shadow was holding him. Shadow looked into Sonic's eyes, and Sonic looked into his. Sonic gazed in the scarlet blood red. Shadow gazed into beautiful green emerald. Sonic looked at fiery orbs. Shadow looked at jade spheres. Sonic could only feel his stomach do flip flops. His mind was baffled. He felt his heart thumping. Shadow felt like he was in a dream. He felt that he was drifting away. "Sonic...?" Shadow broke the silence.

"Y-Yeah...?"

"I...I just..."

"...what..?"

"I don't know how to say this.."

"It's okay."

"..W-What?"

"..maybe we should both go to bed."

"Agreed." Shadow got up and turned off the lights. Shadow walked to the door and before closing it he looked at Sonic again.

"Goodnight."

He closed the door.

END OF CHAPTER 7


	8. Are We Alone?

I Missed You-8 Are We Alone? 8

Sonic fell asleep in Shadow's guest room hours ago. His dreams weren't anything special nor anything bad like a nightmare. He slept peacefully without a care in the world. He didn't suspect a thing, he wasn't thinking about anything right now either. He was relaxing and he was at bliss. He wasn't stressed and he felt good. But then, when your sleeping how can you actually feel..good? Unless of course, your dreaming about a particular thing that makes you feel good. But Sonic was simply just sleeping. He wasn't even dreaming. Sonic wasn't one to snore, but he did lightly. Sometimes when he did sleep, he felt his own mental state talking to him, of course though, he would only think it's a dream.

"Hey..."

"?!"

"Give me that...?"

"Give you what?! Who are you?!"

"Heheh.."

"...who.."

"Your body...It's been a while..."

"..."

"I missed you."

"...?"

"Sonic."

"..!"

"HELLO."

"..!"

"HAHAAHAHaha..."

"N-NO.."

"Sonic..."

"NO."

"Sonic it's okay-"

"NNOOO!"

"Sonic I'm not gonna-"

"GO AWAY!"

"Sonic."

"YOU'LL KILL EVERYONE!"

"SONIC!"

"...!"

"Don't worry...I now see how you care about your little friends..if their important to you..their important to me. I won't kill them..."

"..."

"I will see you...when you reflect yourself...in more ways than one...And I will be able to talk to you when your mind is at peace...Goodbye..for now...And I promise, you won't regret letting me out..."

"...Fleet-"

"Ahh!" Sonic sat up and looked around frantically. Seeing as there was nothing there, he covered his eyes with his hands and sighed deeply.

"Just a dream...It's okay though...I haven't had one of those dreams in a long while but, it's not unusual. I get them once a blue moon. Maybe I should wash my face..." Sonic got up out of bed and headed for the bathroom. He turned on the faucet and splashed some cold water on his face. He fluttered his eyes several times and looked at himself in the mirror. He yawned and wiped his eyes. He looked again to see himself. But it wasn't...it was some hedgehog with a devious smile. Red swirling eyes...sharp teeth..sharp claws..It was-

"AAAHH!"

CRASH

~M~

"What the hell?!" Shadow ran to the bathroom to see Sonic lying on the floor with his head covered by his hands. He was curled up into a ball and he was shaking. There were pieces of shattered glass everywhere.

"What the..?! Hey!" Shadow roughly shook Sonic. "Wake up damnit!" Sonic looked up at him with blood shot eyes and his teeth clenched. His eyes looked scared yet furious, his body trembling yet tense. "What happened to you?"

"I-I...saw him..."

"You did..? Saw who?"

"I saw him..and he..I...I just lost it...I'm sorry..." Sonic's head drooped as he covered his eyes. his breathing wasn't regular and he kept panting.

"Hmph..C'mon..you have glass in your hand." Shadow gently took sonic's hand to reveal the shards of glass stuck in his palm. He was bleeding.

"Blood..."

"Hmm?"

"He loved it...he always did like to see the color..."

"Sonic c'mon..your talking utter nonsense." Shadow pulled him up and let him lean on Shadow's side. He was limping for some reason. He sat him on the couch.

"The color...red...blood red...it represents fury and anger..but also love.."

"Hold up your arm." Sonic did as he was told.

"That's how he feels about me."

"Almost done.."

"He loves me..." Even though this all sounded crazy nonsense coming out of Sonic, it was true. Of all the years he and Fleetway were together, Fleetway always wanted more than his body. He wanted Sonic's love instead of being put down all the time because Sonic doesn't want his power.

"..."

"..haha...sorry I sound all weird..he makes me go insane sometimes.."

"...he won't take you.." Shadow whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing...What you saw was probably just your imagination..Careful, you have shards in your foot too.." Shadow picked up Sonic foot and gently pulled out the glass. He took some bandages and wrapped it around his foot and hand. "There. Better?"

"Very much. Yes. Thanks Shads." Sonic smiled and gave Shadow a wink. Sonic stood up and walked back upstairs. He went to his room and shut the door. Sonic was calm, and relaxed again. He wasn't in bliss, but it was close enough.

~M~

'Your not real...your not real...it's just my imagination-'

_"Hello again."_

That voice...that same voice in his dream...

_"I see you and..'Shadow'..are getting along well.."_

"No...your not real.." Sonic shook his head roughly until he heard loud shouting in his head.

_"No! Please stop!" _What in the world..? Was it in pain?

"Huh?!"

_"Don't shake you head! Do it gently! I'm literally spinning in your head and getting dizzy!"_

'WHAT THE HELL?!' Sonic screamed in his head.

_"DON'T SHOUT EITHER!" _The voice yelled back.

"Ahhh! Stop yelling!" Sonic just realized that yelling hurt his head so bad, it made him say that out loud.

_"Listen to me Sonic. You know very well who I am..your just in denial."_

'Am not!'

_"Then why did you finally get the sense to speak to me in your head instead of out loud knowing I would be able to hear you?"_

'...'

_"Sonic it's really me...But I promise not to do anything to you or your dumb friends. However..if you...ever feel, the 'need' to oh I don't know..KILL something..Just tell me, and I'll make your wish come true."_

'Fleetway...you know I'm not like that!'

_"No yelling please..."_

'Ugh! Your just as evil AND annoying as ever!'

_"Such harsh words! Sonic I made you a promise!"_

'Which was?!"

_"I said that you wouldn't regret having me here again. And I'm not going to break it."_

'..Fleetway..I..can't trust you.'

_"You know...That Shadow guy is bad news."_

'What?! How dare you!'

_"H-Hear me out! Shadow is made up of chaos right? Eggman is going to use him to lure me out of your body with chaos power. He'll make me take over your body permanently, and you won't be able to stop it."_

'...'

_"Face it. Shadow is just a big trap. The more you get closer to him, the more it will hurt you in the end."_

'But wait.'

"_..Yes?"_

'Fleetway, I'm not stupid. I know that even if Eggman did succeed, why in the world would you just let him make you take over me. If you did, that means you would break our promise and go off killing people again!'

_"Hmm.."_

'I knew you were just the same evil bastard from all those years ago! Who else is in here?! Dark Sonic?! Darkspine?! And where the hell is the REAL Super?!'

_"I'm hurt."_

'Huh?!'

_"You'd rather have that spineless hedgehog Super than me?! I have more power than he does! Than anyone does!"_

'But you don't have more power than Hyper, now do you?'

_"..."_ That shut him up. That shut him up real good.

'I knew it..Your still the same. Blood thirsty. That's all you care about is killing, slaughter, and death. You weren't going to full fill that promise, it was a damn lie.'

_"..."_

'I bet you don't even care about me. You only want my body so you can actually be a whole person and not just some ghost.'

_"..."_

'Leave me alone. I don't EVER want to see you again. You disgust me. And honestly, I'd rather have Super here than you.' Those red swirling eyes in Sonic's mind widened. The rugged hedgehog clenched it's teeth and scowled.

_"Now wait just a damn minute.."_

'...?'

_"Don't you dare compare me to those fools."_

'...'

_"Hyper is a fucking push over. Everyone thinks he as sweet as pie, but inside he's a fucking jerk...he talks about how powerful he is and how all of the other forms you posses are total bullshit..."_

'Hyper wouldn't say anything like that...I've talked to all of you before, even the dark forms, and everyone but you seemed fine.'

_"You didn't let me finish."_

'What..?'

_"Super is absolutely jealous of all the other forms here...he only wants him and you..not me or Hyper or anyone else..He seems nice, but he's an envious bastard. And he's too much of a goody-goody to say it. Dark Super is a sadist. And he's so damn greedy...you think I want your body? Please, he wants your body more than I do. MUCH MORE."_

'...' Sonic was the one who had nothing to say now.

_"Darkspine Sonic...he's just disgusting...In fact, he's where you get that huge appetite. He seems fun, but he's gross. Especially with killing. Oh but wait, I suppose your going to say, 'Oh no! He's not the one who kills!' BULL. SHIT. And that werehog fellow?"_

'Werehog..? You mean-'

_"Yeah him. Of course he isn't here now with us because of your buddy Chip, he was the laziest one of us all. Every time the sun set, he groaned all the time cause he didn't feel like being dragged on some dumb ass adventure you'd have with Chip. Absolutely shiftless."_

'Why are you saying all of this to me...'

_"Excalibur Sonic, of course he isn't here either because he's only here if your in that damned 'King Arthur' book. He was quiet but horribly attracted to you...he wanted you..He wanted you the way Shadow does..Of course EVERYONE was glad when he went away. We all didn't want him touching you in any way..and when he took over your body, we all didn't really like that."_

'The way Shadow does..What the fuck?! Tell me, what the hell is going on?! Why are you here? Why are you telling me this?!...Stop ignoring me!'

_"And finally me...I am angry. I'm always angry. Simply because what you said is true. I do wish to be whole. But I don't want your body...I just wanted to be with you...but if someone so much as touches you in some kind of way I don't like...I KILL THEM. And if someone says I can do what I want to do, there's going to be an issue."_

'...!'

_"And the reason why I did try to kill your friends once was because they were nothing. They were just insects waiting to be trampled by me. Just with you and me, we can get everything. That's why when you bottled me up, I got even angrier, because you ran away from me again...you always do..You never want me. And when I don't get what I want, I become angry. And when I'm angry, I just suddenly don't give a damn about anything. Not even you."_

'Fleetway! Stop this or I'll-'

_"OR YOU'LL WHAT?! FACE IT. I AM 1,000,000 TIMES STRONGER THAN YOU. IF I WERE TO BE LET OUT OF THIS BODY, I'D KILL YOU IN A SECOND. THE ONLY WAY YOU COULD WIN IS IF YOU HAD SUPER, AND EVEN IF THAT, I AM 3 TIMES STRONGER THAN HIM. You wouldn't stand a chance against me. The only thing you could do to stop me, is to kill yourself. I am a part of you. everything you breath, everything you smell, taste,hear, or see is mine as well. In fact, if I had more chaos energy, I'd be able to take over your body. And if I had much more than that, I could separate from you too. And we wouldn't want that, now would we?"_

'...I-I knew it..'

_"Hmm?"_

"Your still the same damn evil parasite I met years ago.."

_"Still going on about that huh-"_

"If there's one thing I DO know about my forms, they all like me and respect me!"

_"Hmph..."_

"Even though they could only be here because I'm alive and that could be the only reason they do like me, I know they would still respect me! Unlike you do!"

_"What the hell are you talking about?!"_

"Fleetway, when I turn into a form, I willingly let them out of my mental state. It's almost like cages or rooms. The dark forms would have locked cages, and the others would have locked rooms. Every time I transform, I unlock them and let them out myself. And every single form I ever had never got out of their cages or rooms without telling me. You always do."

_"What are you trying to say?!"_

"You never respected me! YOU NEVER LIKED ANYTHING ABOUT ME! If you did want me, you'd listen to my demands! IT'S MY BODY! I DO WHAT I WANT WITH IT! YOU ALL ARE MY FORMS! WITHOUT ME, YOU COULDN'T EVEN SEPARATE TO BECOME A WHOLE PERSON! In fact, you hate me!"

_"...No...stop..."_

"You hate me because I never accept you, well here's why! Because you destroy me from the inside! I have mental issues because of you! I have anger bipolar issues because of you! I can't be near my damn friends because of your ass! Because you never consult with me first! Your just like Shadow! You always get what you want! And if you don't, you go on a damn rampage!"

_"..Don't compare me..to a mortal."_

"F.Y.I. Genius. He's ageless! And he's not even mobian! You don't know anything about him! So don't dare say Shadow is a trap! He's not a bad person, and he's not an evil guy! If he were to help Eggman, he'd be mind-controlled before he'd set foot in his base! You though..."

_"...stop it..."_

"You wanted me to get captured by Eggman! You want Shadow to give his chaos energy to you so you can come out of me! Well too damn bad! Your not going to damn it! I promise you, you won't ever get a taste of what being alive TRULY FEELS LIKE!"

No answer.

"I will say this again...just leave me alone, and never come back again. I beg you.."

_"Your...begging me..?"_

"Just leave me and everyone else in this world alone. I don't want you, no one wants you. Even the other forms don't even want you.."

_"How could you say that to me...Do you know who your talking to?!"_

"Come back when your not evil..come back to me, when your not always so damn angry.."

"..."

"Then again...I'd be asking you not to be yourself now wouldn't I?"

"..."

"How about you come back to me when you will only use that power of rage for good. And not evil? Until then, leave my sight forever."

No answer.

"Fleetway..?"

Still no answer.

~M~

"...Thank goodness..." Sonic sat down on his bed and sighed deeply. Never in his life did he ever have to make a point like that to anybody. But now, once again, Sonic was at bliss. He was relieved, he wasn't stressed, and most of all, he felt he actually put some sense into Fleetway for once. All his life he's been afraid of him. But he for once stood up to his fear and told him away. After all the hurt he put on him, mentally and physically, he felt that Fleetway needed to actually realize what he did to Sonic all those years ago. Sonic felt good about himself and finally went to sleep.

END OF CHAPTER 8


	9. I Think We Are

Missed You-9 I Think We Are...-9

Knuckles' POV

I was guarding the Master Emerald as usual. I sat on the top layer of the tower of steps where the said emerald stood behind me. I smirked. Sonic was back, but everyone seemed to back off seeing as Sonic just got back and all. Everyone decided he should have time for himself for a while. I don't hear anything from Eggman anymore. It's fine though, as long as he doesn't touches the emerald. Ah...man..talking about that weirdo brings a smile to my face. I remember some spars I had with Sonic over the years...sometimes we even got into fights. We had many, but I will forever and always remember one that took the kick..It was brutal..and you could say it was a fight to the death..but more mentally than physically..It wasn't pretty...And I can't believe he...he won that fight. After Sonic won that fight, I guess it was a good thing because, after that fight, I respected him even more than I ever did. How the fight started actually...I got mad at Sonic at first, but then...

_Regular POV_

_2 Years Ago Angel Island 3:17 P.M_

_"Sonic!" Knuckles yelled in anger. This time Sonic gone too far. While they were in battle, Eggman was somehow able to get a hold of the Master Emerald by leading an invasion on Angel Island as a diversion. Knuckles was busy fighting off some robots, everyone was hurt. Tails was injured, Amy was too. It was only them, but Sonic was able to stop Eggman. However, he just kept going to Tails and Amy. Not the emerald. If Eggman got a hold of that, who knows what he could do. Yet, Sonic didn't do anything, and let him get away._

_"Sonic! Do something! Eggman's getting away with the emerald!" Sonic said and did nothing. He just kept helping his friends. "SONIC!"_

_"Shut up!"_

_"...?!"_

_"We'll deal with this later! Just destroy those things! I have more important things to do right now!"_

_"WHAT?!" Knuckles couldn't believe what he was hearing._

_Angel Island 4:45 P.M_

_Luckily, they were able to get the emerald back and everyone to safety. Knuckles however wanted a talk with Sonic alone._

_"You idiot! Eggman could have gotten the emerald and you didn't do anything!"_

_"..."_

_"I know your friends are important to you, but the emerald was more important!"_

_"What?" Sonic blinked in confusion._

_"Your such an idiot!" Knuckles swung his fist into Sonic's face. Sonic could only widened his eyes as he felt the impact. All of the times him and Knuckles fought, this punch was different. This time, he wasn't holding back like usual._

_"You..."_

_"You idiot, do you have any idea what would have happened if Eggman actually got his hands on the emerald?!"_

_"...You.."_

_"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! Answer me!" Knuckles punched Sonic again, and again, and again...Sonic could only take the blows...for he just couldn't believe what he just heard from Knuckles just now. He could only just stay still as what Knuckles said sunk in. Sonic wobbled on his legs as Knuckles punched him again._

_"Say that again..."_

_"..?!"_

_"Say what you said earlier again..I DARE you.."_

_"Fine! I said: that your an idiot! Why the hell would you NOT risk your life for something valuable as that emerald?! That emerald contains power you have no idea can do! If Eggman had it, he could have destroyed Mobius! That emerald is more important than your friends! AND YOU DID NOTHING!"_

_"Shut up..." Sonic spat with anger. Knuckles yelled and swung his fist, when it almost made contact with Sonic's face, he grabbed it just at the last moment with a very firm grip. So firm, blood seeped from Knuckles arm. Knuckles blinked and looked at his now bleeding arm._

_"You little-!"_

_"SHUT UP!" Sonic yelled from the top of his lungs. Knuckles then felt his collar being raised up harshly up against a boulder. Sonic clenched his teeth and showed his face to Knuckles. Knuckles couldn't believe what he was seeing. Sonic's eyes were dilated. His face was a bit beaten from Knuckles' attacks and his expression was threatening. "DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT AGAIN!" Sonic threw Knuckles to the ground behind him. Knuckles got out of his daze and got on his too feet. He got into a fighting position._

_"Why should I?! You know you were wrong to do that! YOU KNOW IT!"_

_"SHUT YOUR FREAKING FACE!" Sonic interrupted Knuckles' ranting. Knuckles didn't even see it, but all he felt was wind passing him and pain in his stomach. He coughed up blood and looked behind him. Sonic was there with that same expression. His hand was bloody too. Guess he wasn't kidding huh? But this wasn't right...Sonic is usually the cocky one who just keeps smirking during these fights. He wouldn't really attack back, and he'd just keep dodging Knuckles' attacks. He would say sarcastic remarks that were mean, yet not so threatening, and sure as hell wouldn't curse. He just pretend to be oblivious and bored sometimes just to tick Knuckles off. But..this time, he actually wanted to beat his ass. Never in his life had he seen Sonic actually wanting to destroy someone like this. "Don't you ever say that stupid excuse for a rock is more important than my friends!"_

_"Sonic..?"_

_"You don't understand! I didn't do anything because my friends were hurt! Do have any freaking idea how bad their wounds were?! And if you weren't going to help them who the hell would?!" Sonic kicked Knuckles in the jaw and sent him flying backwards to the ground. Knuckles was only a few feet away from Sonic._

_'How is he so strong all of a sudden?!' Knuckles yelled in his mind. Sonic leaped in the air and Punched Knuckles in his face. Directly, right in the center of his nose._

_"Knuckles, I don't care if all the power in the world was given to Eggman. My friends are more important than anything in this world. Even if he did get the master Emerald, I wouldn't give a damn. Because with my friends, I can get it back. Knuckles you don't understand. I need my friends. I need people like you to be on my side. I need you guys. Your the only things that get me going." Sonic raised his hand to Knuckles. Knuckles only stared at it._

_"Why..? Why are you..?"_

_"I once told someone that whim is my master. I wasn't lying." Sonic pulled Knuckles up with his hand and smiled at Knuckles. "I need all of my friends Knuckles. I know how much that thing means to you but you need to know how important my-our friends are. You knew we all would have eventually got that emerald back."_

_"...Sonic.."_

_"Knuckles, you know your ancient people. You know who they are and what they did. And that was your family even though you were raised by no one. At least you knew you had family Knux."_

_"...?"_

_"I don't."_

_"...Sonic I-"_

_"I have no idea who my family is or what happened to them to leave me abandoned. Honestly, I don't even remember myself as a baby. I only remember myself when I was 5 at youngest on my own and that's it..the rest is a blur..." Sonic mumbled. He was speaking as if he was speaking to himself. "Knuckles, I was left with nothing. I was alone from the beginning."_

_"..."_

_"But now that I have family like you and Tails and Shadow..and everyone else..I no longer need a life of parents or guardians. Cause I have you guys. And I'll do and give up anything to help you guys. Even if it costs me my life, or the ultimate power for the world."_

_"..."_

_"I'm sorry I beat ya to the ground."_

_"I'm sorry I started it by clockin' ya in the face.."_

_"I'm sorry I didn't go after the emerald."_

_"I'm sorry your apologizing!"_

_"Well I'm sorry for ever apologizing!"_

_"Good!"_

_"Good!"_

_"FINE!"_

_"FINE!" They both looked at each other with angry faces. Sonic however let out a few chuckles and looked away. He then burst out laughing._

_"Hm...ch...HAHAHAHAHA!" Sonic rolled on the ground with tears coming out of his eyes from laughing so much. Knuckles felt a vain throb on his forehead._

_"HEY! WHAT'S SO FUNNY!?"_

_"I HIT YOU SO HARD YOUR NOSE IS BLEEDING! HAHAHAHAAA!" Knuckles put his hand on his nose and felt thick liquid run down his face. He smelled the stench of metallic and clenched is teeth in anger._

_"YOU DAMN IDIOT!"_

Knuckles' POV

I remember it like it was yesterday. That blue idiot. Friends and loved ones are more important than a power source. I will never forget so long as I live. Besides, he said if I forgot that, he'd kick my ass. We can't let that happen again. I'll visit him tomorrow...See how he's doing.

~M~

Silver POV

I woke up from my nap as I felt the sun hit my face. I stretched and yawned. I wasn't feeling hungry right now so I just shrugged. Maybe I should go see Sonic..Ah man...That reminds me of the time when we just started to hang out more..He invited me to a hot springs..He invited me, Shadow, Tails and Knuckles. It was just us guys, but I remember what happened..and it was kinda embarrassing...

Regular POV

_Hot Springs 2:03 P.M_

_"Ahhh~ It's so nice here! I can sit here aaalll daaayy..." Sonic moaned._

_"Careful faker. Stay too long and you'll turn red like Knuckle-Head." Shadow said soaking himself._

_"WHAT WAS THAT?!"_

_"Uh...Guys..? Where's Silver?" Tails asked getting in next to Sonic._

_"Dunno...He's so shy...maybe I should go check on him..Hold on guys.." Sonic got out and grabbed a towel. He walked in the hotel room next to the hot springs and looked around. "Silv! Silv?! Where you at bud?"_

_"Huh? Sonic?" Sonic turned around and saw Silver in a closet. He was curled up and was hiding. How...legit._

_"Uh..Mind telling me why your curled up in a ball, hiding?" Silver blushed._

_"Well...cause...I don't feel comfortable with being...nude in front of everyone in water like that.." Silv said turning head away. "Go ahead and laugh.."_

_"Hmm? Ugh..Silver your real difficult aren't you? " Sonic said poking his forehead with a playful pout. Silver blushed even more. "Silv, no one cares about what ya got down there, got it?"_

_"Huh..?!"_

_"Man..and I thought Blaze was kidding when she said you were naive. But boy was I wrong. Your so...I dunno...slow.."_

_"..." Silver looked down._

_"Silv, your really shy around them, but not me. So as a friend, I'm gonna tell ya this right now. We all got what you got Silver. The only thing you have to worry about is staying too long in the hot springs so you won't get red like Knux."_

_"You mean it?"_

_"Duh! I know it's hard for you, but it's okay! I promise. What, are ya afraid so one's gonna make fun of your junk?"_

_"What..!? N-No-! I-"_

_"Than stop being such a pansy and come on!" Silver was reluctant. Sonic sighed._

_"Or..maybe it's another reason. Maybe your just not comfortable with anyone in general. I mean, you did just meet them. But it's alright. Their not gonna pick on you or anything, and if they do, I'll back you up. Kay?"_

_"Uhh...mm...I am not really sure.." Sonic groaned. He grabbed Silver's hand and pulled him up. Though, because he was so rough, Sonic's towel fell. Silver couldn't direct his eyes any other way accept down. He could just feel his face turning completely red. He even felt blood coming from his nose. "Oh, man my towel fell. Oh well...I got it.." Sonic put it back on and tightened it around his waist. He then smirked. "See Silv? I got the same thing you got! Nothing special! Uh..Silv?" Silver was feeling a bit dizzy at the moment. Sonic rolled his eyes and pulled him into the hot springs._

_"Sonic what took so long?" Tails asked. Sonic got frustrated and kicked Silver in the hot springs. He got in himself and sighed._

_"Nothing. Silver was just acting shy is all."_

_"HAHAHAHAA! Wow Sonic that was one hard kick!" Knuckles laughed. Silver rubbed the back of his head and blushed red again. He turned to his right and saw Sonic. He was right next to him! Sonic of course was laid back and had his arms stretched out, supporting him. His legs were up right and he felt at ease in this position. Silver couldn't help but look how calm he was. He didn't care if someone saw anything. And he seemed relaxed. Silver did feel a bit..stressed lately...maybe he just calm down and just relax. That was the whole point of this rendezvous._

_"How come your so interested in faker over there?" Silver whipped his head to Shadow and quickly turned away from Sonic._

_"N-No reason..."_

_"You seemed a little too interested if you ask me.."_

_"What? You jealous? And why should care who looks at my body Shads? Hmm?" Sonic teased._

_"Shut up..Don't think I have any interest in you faker.."_

_"Whatever you say Shads~" Sonic teased making Shadow growl._

_"Well...I think I'm done soaking...Sonic I'm gonna go back to the hotel room." Tails said leaving._

_"Kay bud. See ya later."_

_"I think I'm gonna go too..I'm sure M.E. is probably safe, but who knows? Can't leave her unguarded.." Knuckles left as well._

_"M.E?" Silver asked. Knuckles yelled back._

_"M.E. Master Emerald."_

_"See ya Knux." Sonic yelled back._

_"...hmm.." Shadow grumbled. He stared at Silver and then at Sonic. He scowled and stood up to leave. He glared at Silver with odd eyes. It made Silver uneasy, and it made him quiver a bit. Sonic then gave Shadow a stare. Seeing as Shadow knew Sonic wanted him to stop, he just shrugged. "I'm making my leave as well."_

_"Bye Shads." Sonic waved to him. Now it was just Silver and Sonic. Sonic closed his eyes and sighed again. Silver looked at Sonic and sighed too._

_'Sonic is so...I don't know...Cool? When I first met him, I hated him because of his attitude..but now, it's not such a bad thing. In fact, it helps. It helped me...I'm not really afraid to go in the hot springs anymore..or rather, I'm not afraid of being around anyone so much anymore..' Silver made a small smile. "Sonic, I think I'm gonna leave too- AHH!" Silver tripped as he got up. He felt himself landing in a soft place and looked up. He saw too blue legs on both the sides of his face. His eyes dilated and looked down._

_"Hey uh..Everything okay down there in the water Silv? Be careful..you could drown." Sonic blinked._

_"GAAAHH!"_

_"Chaos. Your such a clutz."_

Silver's POV

Yeah...those 'were the days'...Whatever..But thanks to him, I really am more self confident now..I guess I will just go to Sonic's for a quick visit..I'm sure he is fine to tell us what was bothering him now...I hope..I should do a reading on him. Then I could probably be able to form some sort of solution.

~M~

Regular POV

"Hey Shads." Sonic said walking downstairs. Shadow looked up from what he was reading to see Sonic. "You hungry?"

"Perhaps. Why?"

"Well, what would ya like to eat silly?"

"I don't know..what normal individuals eat in the morning.."

"Eggs and bacon..got ya.." Shadow rolled his eyes. "You didn't hear anything last night..did you?"

"No..I was out for a walk, why?"

"N-No reason.." When Sonic turned his back around, Shadow saw a huge gash on his back.

"What the hell happened to you back there?" He whispered.

"Hmm? What are you- Ahh! Damn it!" Sonic touched his back and for an instant, dropped to the floor in pain. "Ahhh man...That hurts soooo baaad.." Shadow sighed. That huge gash was bleeding out. Shadow gulped. If this kept happening, Sonic would surely bleed out. What kind of trouble has this idiot got into this time?

"C'mon..I'm taking you in the bedroom for a minute."

"W-Why...?" Sonic hoarsed.

"Shut up.." Shadow picked Sonic up and took him upstairs.

~M~

While they were upstairs, the front door slowly opened. The figure who intruded the house carefully tip toed in. It was Tails. He was worried. Sonic never answered his calls, or messages. He had to see iif he really was alright. "Sonic!" Tails walked in through the door. He heard moaning upstairs. Moans of pain. "Sonic?!" He then ran upstairs. "Sonic are you okay?!" He ran to the door where he heard the noise. He peeked in just in case there were enemies, but he still wanted to find out what or who was making that noise. Tails gasped.

"Ah...S-Shadow...it hurts...it's way too big..ah..you can't just put all of it on there..!"

"Sonic calm down...just a little more left.."

"Mmm...ah...damn it.."

"No cursing faker."

"It's not a damn curse word..!...Mm...ahh...your killing..me...!" Tails stiffened as he heard something slimy being rubbed on something.

"Am not.."

"Mm...Ahh..ah, ah! AHHhh!" Sonic tossed his head back.

'WHAT ARE THEY DOING?!' Tails yelled in his mind.

"STOP IT! YOUR GOING TO KILL ME!" Sonic yelled at Shadow.

"Oh please faker. I highly doubt anyone had died from this medicine. Keyword: MEDICINE."

"YOU FUCKING-AHH!" That shut him up. Shadow applied more of this 'medicine' gel on Sonic's back. It stung however, a lot. But, the medicine can heal you with huge cuts or scars that were recent in a few days. Seeing how Sonic can heal fast, it would burn more as it heals on him.

"No cursing faker." Shadow said more firmly this time.

"AAAAAHHH!"

"Done." Shadow took the medicine away and put it in a drawer.

"Ahh...ah...ah..." Sonic panted. He grabbed the sheets and groaned. "Damn y-you.."

"Your welcome. Now come on and get up." Shadow pulled Sonic up with one hand to sit him up. Sonic looked at Shadow with sweat going down his face and his body. Shadow saw how vulnerable he looked..how helpless...he looked like he could just take Sonic...in more ways then one. He was actually attractive covered in sweat like that..making his body shine..

"Thank you." Sonic said sarcastically. Shadow gently rubbed Sonic's back. The medicine was already working.

"Sorry, but the medicine does have it's disadvantages."

"Whatever...it feels better though." Sonic smiled.

"Mind telling me where you got that gash?"

'Gash...?...Yeah...I see it...Oh man, it's pretty big. Did...did Shadow do this to him?! No..he just asked Sonic where he got it from..' Tails whimpered, but not loud enough for Shadow and Sonic to hear. 'Thank goodness he was only putting medicine on him..I think I've seen it before..that's what the military use! Well, Shadow does work at G.U.N. but how could they get a hold of that? That's a rare herbal gel. I guess they have their ways..'

"Well...uhm...I'm not really sure...But, maybe Fleetway did this..I gotta talk to him.."

"Talk to him?"

"Yeah, you see..If i'm relaxed or if I'm asleep, I can somehow connect to Fleetway in my mind. I don't know how it works but.."

'What?! Oh nooo...No wonder Sonic told me to go away...Fleetway is..No...That can't be..I...I gotta get out of here!' Tails ran away back downstairs and out the front door. He couldn't believe his ears. All that pain and destruction..is coming back again. And for Sonic it would be worse...Tails had to get out of there...Sonic told him better. He couldn't stay..he had to go. 'Oh...man! I...I-I could've died! I knew Sonic had a good reason for me to leave but..this...this is just crazy! I'm sorry Sonic! I'm so sorry...What can I do? Oohh...I gotta call him again! That's what I'll do...I'll call him and make sure he's okay..And maybe he'll pick up the darn phone this time!'

~M~

"Oh yeah.." Sonic remembered something. He sat up on the bed and looked at Shadow.

"What is it?"

"Remember how I said we should talk about..uhm...you know.."

"...hmm..?" Sonic sighed.

"I mean, talk about that. when you fell on top of me on the bed the other night?" 'I've been hangin' around Shadow a lot now, and I do kinda like him. But...I don't know if he likes me. I don't know if he even respects me. Probably not..Ever since I came back, I wanted to see him...and he WAS searching fo rme too..but he said it was only because G.U.N told him to do that..'

"What is there to talk about?"

"Well...what about if we actually like each other..?" Shadow sighed.

"Why are we talking about this?"

"Because you totally looked at me a certain way! Look, if we're going to be living together for...a while..I just need to know if you actually like me."

"..Explain please?"

"Uhm..friend wise?"

"I'm not sure." Shadow deadpanned.

"Whhaaat?! But I helped you dozens of times, you actually call me by my name, you help me a lot too, and well..I like you!"

"One, I never asked for your help, two, I'm just helping you out faker. I'm not intending to make any friendly motives on you."

"Well you sure show it."

"Sonic, I only help you because I don't want that Fleetway bastard to come out of you."

"I dunno.." Sonic raised a brow. Shadow groaned.

"How long are we gonna do this?" Sonic shook his head.

"There is no way, someone can not care for somebody all that time. You have to like me a little. Just a little." Sonic sounded like he was pleading. Shadow could hear his begging tone though.

"I...respect you." 'If we're going to be living together, I don't want him bitching and moaning all day. Mind as well make him feel a little better. He does seems a little upset. And here comes the question: Since when do I give a crap?'

"You...you do..?"

"I suppose so...There IS a lot of things that's respectable of you.." Sonic smiled. Shadow scoffed.

"You smile for that little comment?" Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Shadow, do you know how little you praise me or show any kind of respect towards me?" Shadow never really made a thought towards that. Wow..Shadow felt bad.

"Shadow..why are you still so grumpy after all this time? Even while I was gone?" Shadow looked towards the wall.

"Maybe because, I don't feel comfortable to get close to anyone anymore." Sonic tilted his head.

"After the incident with Maria, I never liked getting close to anyone. Not even Rouge. It hurts. It hurts because I know that somehow, whoever I get close to will get hurt or die, because of me. G.U.N. went after Professor Gerald because of what he created. Me. I was why Maria and Gerald died. I was the entire reason, and I should have died for it. So, in the end I try to stay as distant from people as much as I can." 'Why did I just tell this idiot that? did I really just open up to HIM?' Sonic frowned.

"Im..I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I don't give a damn anymore."

"But Shads, that's the past. It's okay to get close to people now because no one is going to get hurt because of you directly. You don't have to be so mean all the time. C'mon." Sonic reached out his hand to Shadow.

"Be nice for a change."

"Hnn..."

"Shads, I promise you, nothing, absolutely nothing bad will happen because you care for someone. What happened to Maria was G.U.N.'s fault, not yours. And that happened years ago. The old commander for G.U.N. is long gone. Besides, you have friends now, that will look out for you. Like me. That is, if you accept them." Shadow sighed and took Sonic's hand. He looked at him and frowned.

"I guess..I like you a little.."

~M~

"So..back to that breakfast...You still want some?" Shadow shrugged.

"Yeah sure." Sonic smiled and went to the kitchen. Shadow went to the living room and sat on the couch and waited. He actually heard some cracking and some sound of clattering dishes and silver wear. He smelled aroma, a nice aroma...of food. It actually smelled good. Shadow was still so amazed Sonic could cook so good. He could cook himself, but not as good as Sonic, he thought. After maybe 16 minutes, Sonic came back with a plate. He put it on the coffee table next to the couch and gave Shadow a smile. A warm smile. Sonic sat next to Shadow, a bit too close for Shadow's taste. Sonic twildled his thumbs. Shadow ate his food, bt he felt awkward...Sonic kept staring at him.

"Can I help you?" Shadow asked. Sonic yelped and looked away.

"Err..N-No.." Shadow looked back at his plate.

"This is actually really good..Your cooking skills are pretty great. I'm impressed." Sonic shifted in his seat. He sighed. He looked at Shadow. Shadow looked up from his plate and looked at Sonic.

"What?"

"Actually..there is something you can help me with."

"What?"

"I...N-Nevermind...your just gonna hate me even more if I tell you."

"M-More..?' Shadow then realized all the times he and Sonic encoutered each other, he showed signs of hate several times and always put him down. So when Sonic said 'hate me even more', Shadow could only feel guilt.

"Sorry."

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry I made myself to look as if I really hated you, but I don't, your just annoying is all."

"Really?" Shadow could see Sonic's face brighten up.

"I apologize. And again, I only do it because I didn't want to get close to anybody. What did you want my help for?"

"Err...well..I kinda like you..."

"We've went over this."

"No! I mean..Like like.."

"...?"

"I really like you. Like...more than just friends.."

"Erm...Not following you." Sonic groaned and made a face palm. Sonic stood up and pulled Shadow up with him. He looked him dead in the eye and took a deep breath. Shadow could act confused. What in hell was this guy thinking? Sonic rested both his hands on Shadow's shoulders and leaned his face towards his. Before Shadow could protest, he felt lips lock with his. Shadow flinched, but he calmed his body down. Sonic broke the kiss and gulped. He rubbed the back of his head and backed away nervously. Shadow could see the obvious blush on his face.

"Uhm...I'm sorry..I shouldn't have-"

"No...it's fine."

"..." Sonic paused and his eyes twitched a little. "What?!"

"Stop yelling faker."

"S-Sorry.."

"I want you to answer a question for me. And please be serious for once." Sonic could tell Shadow was serious. He nodded and waited for the question. This was all so sudden. First Sonic kisses Shadow, then Shadow takes it lightly and wants to ask him a question? What. The. Hell. Shadow sighed to himself.

"I have noticed in the past couple of days you've acting much weirder around me. And I know it's not just because of what's inside you. So I ask you, will you give me time? And again, be serious and honest." Sonic paused for a minute and tilted his head.

"Eh..?"

"Answer the question." Shadow said sternly.

"Uhh..yeah, sure. Whatever...But what do you need time-"

"Okay then, thank you. You should take a rest. The medicine does completes when the body is fully rested, and you've been working all day with the cooking. Go to bed." Sonic gave Shadow a look. "Oh, and by the way, G.U.N. never told me to look for you." Shadow then walked away into another room, leaving Sonic puzzled. What the hell was that?! Now Sonic was beyond confused. Did Shadow like him or what? Did he do something wrong? And finally..'G.U.N. never told me to look for you'? So Shadow looked for Sonic on his own? The thought made Sonic smile but, was that Shadow's true intention? Sonic sighed to himself. This didn't really go as planned...But then again, what DID he plan? Absoultely nothing. Probably should have thought that through...

~M~

Sonic laid in his bed, but he didn't go to sleep. He couldn't. Not with all this Shadow madness. He got up and stretched. He walked over to Shadow's room and knocked.

"S-Shadow..? Shadow? Can you open the door please?" Sonic heard some movement and he heard the doorknob turn. Shadow opened his door.

"What?" He actually didn't sound too happy.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you? Were you asleep?"

"No, but I was meditating. And you interrupted me. What do you want?" He asked rather harshly. Sonic pouted.

"I just wanted..to tell you something is all.." Shadow stared and started to slowly close the door. Sonic snatched the door back open and growled.

"Look! I just wanted to say.." Sonic's voice got lower. "I wanted to say..That your a really cool guy!" Sonic made a determined look and took a deep breath. "And I think your a great person. Your kinda funny and your strong, and you have a way past cool personality! There I said it!" Sonic huffed and quickly ran back in his room. He closed the door behind him and locked it. He panted.

'Why am I so out of breath..? Was I really that nervous..? I think..I really do love Shadow..Not like..but love...Ohh man..Maybe Fleetway messed up my _brain_!'

END OF CHAPTER 9


	10. You Left Before

I Missed You-10 You Left Before..-10

"Huh? Who's knocking on the door..?" Sonic opened the door to reveal a ivory colored hedgehog. "Silver?"

"Hi Sonic! I was wondering where you were."

"Um, how'd you find out I was here?"

"I went to your house, but no one was there so I called Tails because well, you do not own a... cell phone...? He told me you were here, and I rushed over. I just really wanted to see you. And I was hoping you could tell me what happened to you over the last 2 years."

"Oh...well, maybe you should sit down. Come in."

~M~

"I see...I am very sorry that happened to you Sonic..Is there anyway I can help?"

"No...I don't think so...Unless of course you can go back in time and stop all of this mess from happening but you and I both know that's way more trouble than it's worth so.." Silver chuckled.

"Where is Shadow?"

"He's asleep..just chillin'."

"Can you tell me why your here instead of home?"

"Well, that I can't tell you. It's...way too personal."

"I understand. And Sonic, I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Well, I...was wondering what Eggman was up to."

"Ohh...Uuh...silver, that's a bit personal too." If Sonic knew one thing, it was how he knew Fleetway might do something rash if Sonic said anything about him. He already got a gash..What else could Fleetway do? "Silver, I can't-"

"Sonic, I can read your mind anyway. I want you to tell me personally instead of having to sneak in your brain and find out for myself. Besides, it might make you a bit loopy afterwards. Depending on the person anyway..Just tell me already." Sonic sighed heavily. He looked around the room frantically as if searching for something. He made sure there were no mirrors around. Or anything that could give off reflection. Fleetway showed up in a mirror before, Shadow's bathroom mirror was broken and Sonic became a reflection hawk. Now a days he just asks Shadow if he looks good or not.

"Okay, fine Silver. But I'm only telling you this because I don't really have a choice here."

"...Okay.."

"You have to promise me not to tell anyone! Got it? Don't tell Knuckles, don't tell Amy, no one!"

"Uh, yes! I promise!"

"Okay..." Sonic sighed. "Well..."

~M~

"No way! It's that dangerous?!"

"Yes! Now please! Don't tell anyone! If Fleetway finds out your a psychic, he will dominate your mind! Luckily he's not active right now. I would have known..But don't even think about this right now! Got it? It's very important he doesn't even know who you are! If he found out your were my friend, he'd kill you! He's at least 5 times worse than Mephiles!"

"Dear Chaos...That's not possible! How does he even exist?!"

"You see this scar on my back? HE did that Silver. Silver, I'm telling you this from personal experience. He is way worse."

"This can't be happening..." Worse than Mephiles? That's news to Silver. Mephiles was absolutely evil and powerful at that. He almost destroyed Soleanna, the world and the space time continuum. And Sonic's saying this 'Fleetway' guy is worse?

"Sonic?"

"Honestly..I don't know what I can do to tame him..I can't really talk to him unless he's not shut off from the outside world.."

"Wait! Maybe I can help you!"

"Err..okay I'll bite. How exactly?" Sonic said with skeptical tone.

"Well, me and Amy have been talking about tarot cards and mind reading. Let's say this Fleetway is some kind of demon-"

"-He is a demon!-"

"-If I can reach in the bowels of your mental state, I think I will be able to personally talk to Fleetway. The same goes if I was to be mentally talking to a demon in an exorcism."

"Are you frigging insane?! He'll kill you!"

"No he will not. You said Fleetway can not come out unless you are under stress and that there is a huge amount of chaos energy. Sure he may be able to get into my mind, but my psychic ability is way too strong for him. Especially if he has no chaos energy. Without it he is a ghost. Right?"

"I-guess..fine, do what you want.."

"Good. Now close your eyes and think of absolutely nothing. Don't think, don't talk, don't even breath. Just, focus."

"W-What? Don't breath...h-how...could I..not...brea.." Sonic couldn't finish his sentence. He felt himself slowly drifting away. He saw nothing but black, and passed out.

"I told him not to do anything. Now he might be asleep for a while, but it depends on who the will I am going into. And since this is Sonic we are talking about, he will probably wake up when I am finished."

~M~

_"Hmm..? Who is that? That can't be Sonic..he doesn't have the chaos energy to come here.."_

'Oh man. So you are Fleetway. You are kinda scary looking..'

_"Who...who are you..?"_

'No one important. You know, Sonic is upset at you."

_"..Who are you to tell me how he feels?!"_

'Let's just say I'm...your conscience..yeah...'

_"Bull! How can a conscience have a conscience?!"_

'Hmm?"

_"In his mind, I am a spirit to Sonic. I am like _his_ conscience. What the hell could you be?"_

'Just what I said. I am your conscience. You are not Sonic's conscience. You are only his...alter ego. A second 's why you are a form. You can not be his conscience if you can be him. A conscience can't be a whole being or a being trapped in someone's mind, only a judgement made by someone who is a whole being. Because you are able to take over a body and become whole, you are not a conscience. You are just like you said, a spirit. Spirits can take over bodies or if done a certain ritual, can split from a whole. So in conclusion, you are able to have a conscience.'

_"Just...you don't anything of what I am! Go away!"_

'I do. I already told you what I am which is making me able to do and tell you now.'

_"What...do you want from me..."_

'I want to tell you what Sonic wants. And what I am telling you is what you think Sonic wants, n-not him directly because I am your conscience-'

_"Alright! I get it. Just get on with it.."_

'Sonic wants you to stop being so heartless and think about what he wants. He wants his friends to be happy and safe. He doesn't want you to wreak havoc. And he surely doesn't want you to give yourself up to Eggman. He wanted to talk to you, but he doesn't have the energy to do that. Because you are a part of his mind, you can talk to him. And if you are nice, he will eventually accept you.'

_"..."_

~M~

Silver held his head in pain and groaned. His forehead sweated and clenched his teeth.

"Ahh...uugghh...Nnn...! I can not control it..!"

~M~

'Do you understand? And maybe...maybe he'll let you out too..' Silver widened his eyes in fear. He did NOT mean to say that. All this time, he _lied _to Fleetway to calm him down and make him nicer and better for Sonic's well being..but he miscalculated. He thought his powers were stronger, but Fleetway's hope gotten so big it started to invade Silver's own conscience and make him speak nonsense. The mind was more vulnerable than he thought. Silver's own conscience was talking to Fleetway. 'Goodbye for now...and make sure you had listened to what I said..'

_"T-Thank..you.." _Silver blinked several times and panicked.

~M~

"Oh no! That was not supposed to happen! No..! Sonic can not let him out! If Fleetway thinks Sonic will let him out eventually, he will just be obsessed over that instead of being nice to him! Crap! Man I so screwed up..!" Silver looked at Sonic who was passed out on the couch. Silver shook him lightly, but he gasped when he saw the gash on his back. "Did Fleetway do this..? Oh yes...Sonic did tell me..I actually never really paid attention to it..what with all that is happening.." Sonic twitched lightly and mumbled something. Silver was way too distracted to hear it. Silver sighed. "Sonic should be up and about in a little while, I better get out of here before Shadow comes..Sonic can just call me back over-"

"Too late." Shadow said leaning on the wall and crossing his arms. Shadow gave a look to Silver as if saying: 'I want to talk to you. Right now.' Silver shuddered and stopped touching Sonic. When Silver saw Shadow's expression, he feared that he and Shadow might get in a fight.

"Uh..hey Shadow!"

"What are you doing here in my house?" Silver gulped. He did not want to get into this now.

"Sonic let me in.." That made Shadow growl in anger.

"He did, did he?"

"Uh..yes!"

"Then why is he passed out on my couch?!" Shadow yelled.

"Uh...I-I..you see-"

"Fine. Don't tell me. I already know anyway. I heard you two talking minutes ago. I just wanted to see if you actually would tell the truth."

"You are cruel!"

"And? What else is new?" Sadow deadpanned.

"...well you know everything! What do you want from me?!"

"Look Silver." Shadow hissed. His expression was so serious and menacing that it literally could kill someone. Silver trembled lightly in his seat. "If Fleetway harms Sonic in anyway because of you, I will personally _kill_ you. It'll be your fault anyway. You better hope Fleetway doesn't get the slightest idea, or your dead. Don't think you'll get away Scott-free again. Now get out of my house." Shadow spat. Silver sighed.

"Look. I am sorry. I thought I could help, but I made things worse. Fleetway was too powerful and made me say those things. He is so insane, he is telling himself this. I did not mean for this to happen."

"Exactly why I'm not killing you right now. Just get out. I'll tell Sonic what happened. But seeing how Sonic's temper isn't the best right now, I don't think he'll be able to refrain himself from killing you on his own. He did tell you what happened, right?"

"Y-Yes..I know his temper is not the best.."

"Which is why you should leave."

"Fine." Silver got up to make his leave. Before he closed the door, he repeated what he said to Shadow again. "I made things worse, but I said I was sorry. Deeply sorry. Tell Sonic _that_." Silver closed the door and finally left. Shadow thought to himself for a minute. Why does Silver talk like a damn computer?

~M~

"Okay Shads..what do you have your panties in a bunch for?" Sonic woke up about an hour ago. And he could tell Shadow was upset about something.

"We need to talk about this 'Fleetway'."

"Like what?"

"When Silver came over, and he did that..psychic thing with you, you were knocked out. When he was talking to Fleetway, he was convincing him to be more pleasant with you and make him a little nicer, but it backfired." Shadow rubbed his temple.

"What do you mean?"

"Fleetway's apparently so psychotic that the power he uses to talk to you invaded Silver's conscience. Sliver's conscience was talking to him. Fleetway made SIlver's conscience tell him that if he was nicer to you, you would eventually let him out permanently as a whole. It was almost as him Fleetway convinced himself. Now he's probably obsessed with that idea. That's not good." Shadow could almost laugh at Sonic's face. His mouth was slightly open, and he was gaping.

"...where is Silver?"

"I told him to get out for his own well-being. I was too angry to let him stay here."

"But Shadow, it was an accident-"

"It's my house. If I tell someone to get off of my property, they'll get off and go somewhere else. Besides, I am positive you are in the least upset about this."

"..Not as much as you!...Well...your right it's not good news..but, I don't want to think about Fleetway right now..he's making me tired.." Shadow widened his eyes.

'Stress...can't let that happen..I have to make him happy somehow..but first...' Shadow remembered that Sonic said stress lures Fleetway out.

"There's still something we need to talk about."

"Like what?"

"For one, how powerful is he?"

"Well I-"

"Look Sonic. You need to give me straight and short answers here. I don't feel like a long dialog."

"Fine." Sonic replied back bitterly.

"How powerful is he now?"

"3 times as strong as Super Sonic and 5 times stronger than Mephiles." Sonic answered faster than Shadow expected.

"How evil?"

"About as evil as 5 Eggmen and 2 Black Dooms." Shadow looked at him with a blank expression. Sonic smirked.

"Really funny. Hmm...how good is his intellect?"

"Almost as close to yours. Almost.."

"Has he corrupted your body in any way?"

"Yes. This wound on my back was probably from him, and he makes me see and hear things. And he can stress me out easily."

"How much control does he has of you now?"

"He has control of half of my mind...but since he's not active right now, I have full control."

"Good. Questioning over."

"Oh man! I felt like I was doing an oral test!"

"I'm surprised you know what that is."

"Hey! You said you'd be nice to me for now on!" Sonic pouted.

"Fine, I'm sorry.." Shadow sat down next to Sonic and put an arm around his shoulders. He pushed Sonic close to his chest and leaned his head on the top of his. Sonic blushed and smiled. Shadow was actually being affectionate for once.

"Uhm...I'm not complaining or anything...but since when are you touchy..?" Shadow growled.

"Shut up..I'm doing this for you."

"Aww..."

"That's it-I'm done." Shadow pushed Sonic's off of him and scooted away.

"N-No! Okay I'm sorry! I'll shut up!" Sonic quickly scooted towards Shadow. Shadow sighed. 'If it makes him happy..'

_"N-No...please stop it!"_

"Huh?!" Sonic stiffened and sat straight up.

"What is it?" Shadow asked getting out of his position. Sonic felt kinda dizzy, when he tried to stand up, he fell into Shadow's lap. Sonic looked up at Shadow and lightly laughed. Shadow sighed in relief.

"...Be careful silly."

"S-Sorry.."

_"No..I won't let him...YOUR MINE!"_

"AHH! AAAAAHHHHH! Ahh! Nnn...aaAhhh..." Sonic held his head in pain and tumbled on the floor. He tried to use his hands to get up but they felt so weak. His head was throbbing and banging, he couldn't see straight..his eyes felt like they weren't even in the right direction and he couldn't breath correctly. He coughed and hacked.

"Sonic! You okay?!" Shadow went to Sonic's side and put his hand on his back. "What's wrong?"

"Ah...noo...s-stop it...AHHHH!" Sonic threw his head back and tried to force his head downward. "I said stop it! Stop...Ahhh! N-No..! Your not getting out! _STOP IT!" _Sonic screamed.

There was a long pause.

At last, he felt nothing in his head. No banging, no ringing, no trouble breathing...he could see correctly..and he felt no throbbing. He stoppped coughing.

"What was that? Are you okay?" Shadow grabbed Sonic's hand and pulled him up back on the couch.

"He tried to get out.."

"Why so suddenly though..?"

"I don't know..maybe us talking about him a moment ago made him angry or something..I don't know...but it's over now..that's all that matters.." Sonic sighed and slumped on Shadow's shoulder. "You know..that made me real tired..can you take me to bed Shads?" Sonic said innocently. Shadow rolled his eyes and scowled. He picked Sonic up roughly which made him moan in pain. "Ahh...Shads, Fleetway may have stopped that but it still hurts and if you keep being rough with me, I might actually get a migraine..My heads is still faintly pounding.." Shadow ignored this and took him upstairs. He laid him in bed gently this time and sat down next to him.

"You okay?"

"Y-Yeah...mm...I'm sleepy.."

"...Do you want me to lay with you?"

"..." Sonic looked at Shadow in shock. WHAT?! He wanted to WHAT?! Well..Sonic didn't know what to feel about this. He nodded. "Uh..yeah. Wow Shadow your finally being nice." Sonic teased. Shadow laid down next to him and wrapped his arm around Sonic waist. Sonic felt really warm and cuddled in Shadow's chest. "Your..really close to me..it's strange. You never ever get this close to me..not like this.."

"Would you rather I left?"

"N-No! I actually feel better now...much better.." He soon fell asleep and Shadow faintly smiled as he heard little snores.

~M~

Shadow awoke of a faint strumming sound of a guitar. He sat up and yawned a bit. He got out of the bed seeing as the colbat hedgehog wasn't there, and assumed he was downstairs. He went downstairs and looked at the couch. Sonic looked kinda bored, he held a blue guitar strapped around him on his lap. He was boredly strumming the strings lightly, not really making good notes. It was almost like he was obliviously playing with it.

"What are you doing?" Shadow asked.

"Dunno...just playing with this thing..I brought is with me when I left with ya. I'm so bored..Man Fleetway stressed me out.." Shadow forwned.

'Damn it...Happiness relieves stress..Gotta keep up on that..'

"I see that. I didn't know you play."

"I didn't know you were awake."

"I didn't know you woke up first and got out of bed."

"Well I didn't...nngh.." Sonic pouted in defeat. Shadow sat next to Sonic and plucked a string on his guitar. "Hey..don't do that.." Sonic said weakly. It was almost like he was literally dying of boredom.

"What? it's just a guitar."

"Yeah well I like this guitar...treat it with care."

"Why should I?"

"Because you love me." Sonic joked.

"...what." Sonic chuckled and put the guitar down. He crawled towards Shadow and laid his head next to his lap. He just gave Sonic a stare and lifted him up. He put Sonic on his lap which made him blush.

"Uhm...S-Shadow.."

"Doesn't this make you happy?"

"I..Y-Yeah but..Ahh.." Shadow slowly rubbed Sonic sides, making him moan. "S-Shadow...Why are you..I'm only.."

"I'm just making you happy." Shadow didn't even sound like he cared.

"Mmm...ah...ahh-NO." Sonic laughed and slapped away Shadow's hands. "Sorry Shads, but I don't think I'm ready to go to that stage yet. After all, I'm only 19~"

"You have to be a certain age for someone to give you hapiness?" Shadow deadpanned. Sonic made a confused look and shook his head.

"W-What..?! No! Shadow, that's seducing!"

"And? It gives happiness, doesn't it? Besides, aren't you legal?"

"Wait...so are you saying..you..."

"Don't get any ideas faker, I'm only trying to make you happy to relieve stress."

"And why do you care?"

"Because you..you wanted me to." Shadow hesitated.

"Shadow, do you like me?"

"What did we agree on?"

"What-"

"What did we agree on?" He repeated, just louder. "We agreed that you would give me time. It's only been a bout a week."

"Well...maybe you need a little push." Sonic took Shadow's hands and made them rub on his sides again, only this time it was a little rougher and faster. Shadow felt like he was losing himself this very moment. Anything else beyond this and Shadow was going to lose it. He may be about technically 50 years old, but his hormones are of an 18 year-old and it's not like he's ever denied that Sonic had a nice..body. It took everything he had to not just pounce on the blue hedgehog and take him right here. Sonic then stopped the rubbing and got up from Shadow. He then walked away whistling. Shadow blinked. He felt at least 5 veins popping out of his forehead.

"Hey!"

"Hmm?"

"Get back here!"

"Sorry Shads. That's all I'm giving ya. I'm not ready to go at that stage yet, got it? And you can't force me either." Sonic smirked and walked in the dining room. Shadow of course followed him angrily after being teased like that. "You hungry?"

"No. Not for food anyway."

"What do you mean?" Sonic said confused.

"Take a while freaknig guess."

"Oh wow Shads..I didn't think I turned you on that much!" Sonic laughed. "Sorry, but this guy isn't for sale Shadow. You'll just have to wait until I'm 21."

"Are you serious?!"

"Yeah. Only when I'm 21 is when I turn into a full adult. I'm still only a teenager."

"Your 19. Doesn't the age count for something?"

"Nope. Except for the fact that I can drink alcohol and of course get a driver's liscense, but we both know that's not happening."

"Chaos, your too much of a goody-too-shoes."

"Call me what you will, but your not getting this ass yet Shadow." Sonic chuckled. "Besides, I want you too y'know." Shadow perked his ears up to this.

"Oh really?"

"Yup..And your way past the age of having sex anyway. I mean, aren't you like..50..?"

"Correction. 54. However, I didn't know you were only 19. I thought you were actually 20 or higher."

"Hmm...guess there's a few things we still don't know about each other. And, Shads..your kinda a pedophile now huh?"

"That may be true in a way, but seeing how I am ageless and my body doesn't age, it doesn't really matter."

"How about you start. Tell me something about you I don't know." Sonic got comfortable and sat on the dining table.

"Like what? You already know my past, you know my personality..actually, I think the only thing you don't know is my birth date."

"Well, what is it?"

"June 23rd."

"Oh my gosh! That's crazy! Your a summer child too?"

"I was created as an anthropomorphic hedgehog to the age of a teenager like yourself. I was never a child." Sonic pouted.

"Always gotta ruin the fun dont'cha? Anyways, my birthday is the same day!" Sonic said with glee. "June 23rd!"

"Huh...Well there are a lot of things I still don't know about you." Sonic sat down next to Shadow.

"Like what?"

"What about your past?"

"Oh...uh..." Sonic didn't know how to answer that. He actually tried to think long and hard about this..Sonic's past wasn't really anything to him. He knew nothing about it, he doesn't remember anything about it...he doesn't know how he survived...he doesn't know his parents or his family..he has no clue who raised him as their own and the only things he can recall is the time he was 5 years old and seeing an island that reminded I'm of Christmas for some odd reason. "See, I only remember being 5 years old alone once and wandering through this..island..That's the only thing of my past I know. Everything else is a huge blank."

"I'm sorry for that." Shadow said softly.

"Huh? Oh it's okay Shads. It's fine. But, now that I think about it, I don't care about my past."

"What?"

"Nope. I don't care anymore. Who else would care anyway?" Sonic said shrugging.

"So your telling me you don't care about anything? You'd rather live with a huge gash in your memory than find the truth and fill up the holes in your past?" Shadow was rather upset because well, he's been in the same situation. He almost destroyed the world more than once just trying to find answers about his past, and that was a huge problem. Even though Shadow was upset, he tried his best not to sound too angry because he didn't want Sonic and him to get into another fight. That would also be bad.

"Shadow, who the hell cares? This is the present, that was back then. What matters is now, like you and me. Don't you think? I don't care about anything else right now but you and my friends on this planet. And that is now." Sonic smiled at Shadow which caused Shadow to feel less tense and calmed him down. Sonic went into the kitchen.

"I still can't believe your a good cook."

"And I still can't believe your still going on with that _bullshit!" _Sonic said throwing a pan at Shadow. Shadow just barely dodged it and when he looked back at Sonic, he saw a pot headed towards his way.

"The hell is wrong with you?!" Shadow yelled.

"Say that again, and I'll just have _you_ for dinner!" Sonic laughed.

~M~

"Hahaha. You got a little cheese on your face Shads.." Sonic licked the ebony's face and grinned. "Sorry I got carried away, but you were asking for it." Sonic poked Shadow face and licked the top of his nose.

"Did you just lick my nose?"

"Yes, I did. You had crap on your nose." After Sonic pelted Shadow with pots and pans, he cooked them up home-made pizza that had a bit too much gooey cheese. Shadow was sitting in the dining room with Sonic sitting on his lap again. How he got there? Shadow doesn't even remember him even getting this close to him. Shadow could feel Sonic rubbing something below near his personal regions, and it was turning him on. Sonic yelped when he felt Shadow buck his thighs against Sonic's. Sonic turned red and so did Shadow.

"S-Sorry.." Shadow quietly said after a long silence. Sonic fluttered his eyes and nervously giggled.

"Oh..uh...it's cool...ehehe..."

"Sonic?"

"Hmm?"

"Do we really have to wait untl your 21?"

"..." That came a little too unexpected.

"Sonic?"

"Well...Shads...You havn't even officially stated if you wanted to get together with me or not."

"I'm aware. That's why I wanted to make an offer to you."

"An...offer?"

"I want to take away your innocence myself when your 20. Fair enough? Not too old yet not too young. One more year of waiting, and I'll crack. I'm sure of it."

"...w-well...I uh.." Where in the world did that come from? But in Shadow's mind, his theory was that he should wait for Sonic, but he knew both he _and_ Sonic couldn't wait long enough until he was 21. So he thought that maybe he should wait until he at least becomes some-what of an adult and then do it. Besides, frankly, it was a bit too early for the both of them to do anything like that in this relationship. Shadow knew he had to wait and that things were going a little too fast.

"I can't make you feel ready at that time, but I want to do it with you when your ready. It's the beginning of the year, and I think we should at least get 1 year in of being together and then go to the more mature stuff as months go by. I assume you'll be ready in that time, right?"

"...well aren't you demanding...err..."

"I don't want to force you. You can decline this offer, and I'll just have to deal with it. No problem."

"...Shadow..thanks for willing to wait for me like this, I think I'll take that offer of yours. But on one condition."

"And what is that?"

"We have to do it on your birthday."

"Seriously? That's _our _birthday"

"I know. That way it'll be more special! Don't you think?" Sonic smiled.

"It's a deal." Shadow held out his hand and Sonic gratefully shook it with a smile.

"Alright!"

~M~

"Hey Sonic." Shadow rested him arm onthe armchair in the living room. He watched Sonic looking at T.V. and wondered something. Sonic turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Can you make your tongue reach your nose?"

"I can't believe someone like you is asking me that! You barely ever play around!"

"I'm just curious." Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Okay, well, I think I can..hold on... Got it! Like this?" Sonic's tongue stretched all the way to the tip of his nose.

"That's...abnormal." Shadow shuddered. That's CREEPY.

"You asked for it." Sonic shrugged putting his abnormal tongue away.

"Are you okay with all of this?"

"With what?"

"What Silver did." Sonic sighed and shifted in his seat.

"Yeah..I mean..it wasn't his fault y'know. It's fine. Besides, I'm fine now, and that's all that matters."

"That's another thing, you're way too forgiving."

"Well sorry for being a nice person!"

"Just shut up." sonic scooted next Shadow and leaned towards his left cheek. He gently kissed it and whipped his head the other way quickly. Shadow turned to Sonic and sighed in annoyance. He grabbed Sonic hand and pulled him closer. "Idiot..."

END OF CHAPTER 10


	11. Don't Leave Ever Again

I Missed You-11 Don't Leave Ever Again-11

"What should I do now? I don't have him on my side any longer and he definitely won't trust me now...And my brothers..now that I escaped from them, they won't let me back inside...I have to stay in this black abyss until further notice..it's already been a month now..and those two are getting closer and closer..!...Ugh...Or..I could always...yes..."

~M~

"Huh?!" Sonic's eyes snapped open as the thunder and lightning outside got louder. "O-Oh...must have been the weather...aw man, Tails hates these things..he's afraid of them. I hope he's okay..." Sonic sat up and looked at the window. He remembered when he slapped Tails. It felt like nothing at first but, when he actually looked back on it, he felt horrible. It must have been Fleetway doing it to him...how in the world could Eggman have poured Fleetway's existence into Sonic again? He must have had a lot of power...maybe he stole the Master Emerald? No...even that could have awakened him...Even with the seven Chaos emerald and the master, it still wouldn't be enough to get him out. While Sonic was thinking, he felt breathing on his shoulder. He shivered and carefully looked behind him. He sighed when he saw it was only Shadow. He playfully wacked him on the shoulder and chuckled. "You dummy! You scared me."

"I kinda sneaked in your room."

"Since when do you do that?"

"Since when do you not shut up?"

"Hmph..." Sonic pouted. "Hey Shadow~" Sonic stuck out his long tongue waved it around in Shadow's face. This shocked Shadow and made him whimper a bit.

"Ah..! Uh..."

"Hahahaha!" Sonic laughed. "Tails' reaction was worse though...he didn't even speak..Hehehe."

"Y'know, that's not funny Sonic. That was immature." Shadow seriously said.

"It's funny to me!"

"Well, fine if you want to play it like that..." Shadow licked Sonic's neck and lightly bit it making a small red mark. Since Shadow had a bit of fangs, he didn't want to bite Sonic too hard. After all, he wasn't a vampire.

"Ahhh...Shadow...stoooooop! C'mon...I wanna go back to sleep.."

"Alright..alright.."

~M~

"Okay..this is the place." Knuckles knocked on Sonic's door. He knocked lightly, but when he heard no answer, he knocked harder. "Hello?" He knocked harder. "HEY!" He pouted and tried turning the knob. It was surprisingly already unlocked. When he opened the door, he heard a car and someone coming behind him. It was just some kind of delivery man.

"Excuse me! Are you a friend of Mr. Sonic?" The fat man came running.

"Er...yeah?"

"Someone sent him this package. There's no address for some odd reason, so I don't know who it's from.."

"Really?"

"Yes! I found it in my truck ready to be delivered. It's too late now. Have a nice day. And tell I said hi! I-I'm a huge fan!" The man walked back to his truck and drove away. Knuckles blinked at the package. He opened the door and went inside.

"Well..if Sonic's not here, then..." Knuckles went to the phone in the kitchen and dialed a number.

~M~

"Tails?"

"Yes...? Knuckles?"

"Where are you and Sonic?"

"..I think you should find that out for yourself. Sonic's at Shadow's house." Tails' voice sounded worried.

"W-What?"

"J-Just go, and Sonic will tell you himself..." The phone was then off the hook as a long beeping sound echoed through the phone. Tails' voice sounded rushed and panicked. He didn't even explain to Knuckles what's going on.

"The hell?"

~M~

"SONIC! SHADOW! OPEN THIS DAMNED DOOR!" Knuckles yelled pounding on Shadow's door. When he heard a clicking sound, the door opened and revealed a tiresome looking blue hedgehog.

"Oh my gosh..Knux...leave me alone..what do you want? I was asleep.."

"Geeze..you look a mess. Anyway, I came to visit and to bring..this." Knuckles presented the package. It was petite and small and in a cardboard box. Sonic gently took it and walked inside of the house.

"Come on in."

"Woah...I didn't know Shadow had a nice place.."

"Me either...hmm...it doesn't say where the package is from." Shadow walked into the living room with a bothered expression on his face.

"Sonic, why is Knuckle-head in here, in my house." Was more of a demand than a question, really.

"He..just came over here Shads..just for a visit."

"Yeah, at 5 in the freaking morning." Shadow sat down on the couch and folded his arms looking in some other direction. Sonic rolled his eyes and sighed. He opened the package and took out something rapped in silk cloth. He smiled a little. How nice of someone to bring this to Sonic. He unwrapped the cloth to reveal beautiful red skinny looking flowers. Sonic's smile widened, but it then dropped when he somehow remembered these flowers before..

"Hmm...why are these so familiar..?" Sonic was about to put his face near the flowers and sniff them until Knuckles widened his eyes.

"SONIC! THOSE ARE RED CALLA LILIES!"

"Well of course their redaaAHHH!" Sonic threw the flowers to the ground as he screamed in terror. He was so scared, he fell onto Shadow on the couch. He wrapped his arms around Shadow tightly and panted. "Get those things, AWAY FROM ME!" Sonic yelled angrily.

"Don't look at me! I didn't even know they were flowers!" Knuckles picked the flowers up and threw them outside somewhere. He sighed in relief, and as did Sonic. Shadow looked at Sonic as if he was insane.

"What's the problem?" He asked quietly. He felt kinda awkward. Knuckles shut the door and sat on the floor.

"Sonic's horribly allergic to calla lilies."

"It's horrible!" Sonic moaned. "First my head pounds..my eyes shrink and turn red like after I cried or something...and then I get a terrible deadly fever.."

"Why didn't you tell me that?" Shadow quietly said to Sonic.

"Well cause...those flowers don't really grow around Mobius..they grow around distant jungles and rain forests. They even grow on Angel Island somewhere. I didn't think you'd need to worry about them." Sonic responded softly.

"How do you know that they grow in those certain places?" Knuckles countered.

"Because Knuckle-Head.." Sonic said sarcastically. "I saw them once when I was traveling 2 years ago."

"Hmm...how many times have you ever encountered calla lilies and had an allergic reaction?" Shadow asked.

"Only 3 times in my entire life. Once when I was a kid, once when I was with Tails when we were on Angel Island for the first time..and once when I was chasing you. Remember white jungle?"

"Not the name, but I do remember running through a jungle with you, yes. You pissed me off." Sonic chuckled.

"I almost had a full whiff of one because I mistook it for another flower and thank goodness Tails stopped me, or I would have died probably." Sonic laughed. Shadow narrowed his eyes at the door. He gently took Sonic off of him and walked the door and opened it. He went outside and looked around. He saw the thrown flowers on the ground and picked them up. He brought them back inside and looked for a vase. Sonic and Knuckles looked confused as to what Shadow was doing. Shadow looked in a cabinet and finally got a vase. He put the flowers in it and went to the kitchen for some water. He got a glass and poured some water in the vase. He got another glass from the kitchen, only bigger than the last which had a wider opening, and covered the vase and flowers with it.

"Uh Shads...are you trying to kill me?" Sonic said with an awkward smile.

"If you noticed, I covered the flowers so it's essence can't get into your system. They may be deadly flowers to you, but they are magnificent. Plus.." Shadow scowled. Sonic blinked in confusion. What the hell is this guy talking about? "Their zantedeschia aethiopicas.." Knuckles looked at Sonic. Sonic just shook his head and shrugged.

"Well, Sonic I wanted to ask you something."

"Hmm?"

"You never did tell me or the others what happened to you. Care to tell now? It's been almost a month. Come on, spit it out already." Sonic sighed.

"I'm sorry Knux. I can't tell you that. It's way too..personal.."

"Oh come on! We're friends! Tell me or I'll beat the stuffing out of you!"

"Go ahead, I'm not telling you." Sonic said sternly.

"Sonic, stop being stubborn!"

"I told you, no!" Sonic yelled. Shadow looked at Knuckles. Knuckles looked back and saw the expression on Shadow's face. Shadow just closed his eyes and shook his head at Knuckles. Knuckles then got up.

"I think I see what's going on."

"Y-You do..?" Sonic whispered. 'Is it..is that obvious..?! No..that can't be unless he already-'

"Yeah..."

"..."

"It's your ego."

"..." Even Shadow looked at Knuckles as if he shot 20 people.

'DUUUHH..?!' If Shadow had a gun...

"What? Was I wrong?"

"Uh..! N-No! That was totally it! After Eggman tormented me I felt bad y'know, so I left to get away from it all..and then I felt kinda worse and I uh..Tails suggested I went to Shadow's to clear up a bit!" Sonic lied. Shadow felt like an idiot. That was the worst lie he's ever heard in his life. There is no way that even Knuckles would buy that-

"Oh...Okay. That makes sense." Knuckles smirked. Shadow face-palmed himself in the face and groaned a bit. Seeing how this is Knuckles, he was sure to believe that..Sonic nervously smiled at the fact that Knuckles was a bit..slow.

"Yeah, so if you could please get out and let me and Shads sleep, you'd be doing us all a favor. Okay? Thanks for delivering the package and make sure you watch the emerald, 'kay thanks!" Sonic said pushing Knuckles out.

"Why are you kicking me out?" Knuckles growled. Sonic scowled.

"IT'S 5 IN THE DAMN MORNING."

"Okay..okay fine...I'll go. Take care of yourself Sonic," Knuckles gave him a glare. "Really. Take care." Knuckles left quietly and Sonic and Shadow sighed.

"I thought he'd never leave.."

"Your friends are absolute idiots.."

"...I know.." Sonic said slouching on the couch. Shadow joined him and they both looked at each other. Sonic grinned and Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Since we're both awake, what do you prefer to do now?"

"Well..How about...Oooh!" Sonic ran upstairs to get his bag. Shadow could here him rummaging through his belongings and he could tell he was making a mess. "Oh..C'mon..where is it...?" Sonic wondered.

~M~

"Found it! Augh...ugh...oohh...I don't feel so good..." Sonic held his head in pain. He began to feel woozy and his vision was blurred. He toppled over to the floor and passed out.

_"Mommy..it hurts..my head..! It hurts..oww...ah! Mommy..M-Mommy! I can't..I can't control myself..!"_

_"Sonic..? Honey..? Are you okay..? Honey...No! Put that down! Your..Your not allowed to have that..! Put it down! Sonic! Put it down! I'm your mother, please Sonic! PUT IT DOWN! AAAH-"_

_"Mommy..! Daddy..! Mommy is...she's..."_

_"Sonic..? What did you...What the hell did you do to your mother?! What..?! No! Don't! STOP-!"_

_"W-Why...Why did you do this?!"_

_"Simple. They were all weak. They were a waist of your time Sonic. You needed to move on."_

_"You killed my mommy and daddy!"_

_"No. You did. You could have have stopped me if you were stronger. But you're too weak. You need me Sonic. You need my power to get ahead in this world. Just give in, and I'll be with you. Forever."_

_"...but I..but I don't wanna..."_

_"Take my hand."_

_"..."_

_"There we go. Don't worry. I'll take care of you until your ready to go on your own. I'll guide you wherever you go."_

_"What will happen when I'm old enough to go on my own?"_

_"I'll leave you. But only when your strong enough. Okay?"_

_"...Fleetway..?"_

_"..?"_

_"What about mommy and daddy?"_

_"You don't need them. I am all you need. Your destiny is with me Sonic."_

_"Fleetway?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"I love you. Thank you."_

_"I...love you too. Your welcome."_

~M~

"..." Sonic breathed in and out rapidly and blinked his eyes. He could see clearly again. He didn't felt dizzy or have a headache. "That...that was my..mom and dad? And..Fleetway..I said I loved him. And...I was really little...and...all that blood..No..that's not-"

"Sonic? What are you doing up there? Are you alright? I heard something fall."

"Huh? No, I'm okay! I just uh...dropped what I was looking for..I'm coming down now!" Sonic lied. He didn't know if that flashback was real or not. He didn't even want to think about it. He saw gruesome images. He didn't want to picture those innocent people as his parents being killed, if they WERE his parents anyway. He went down stairs with the items in his hand. He went to Shadow's T.V and plugged up some wires. Sonic got the remote and clicked a button.

"What did you just do to my tv?" Shadow looked at Sonic with a glare. Sonic nervously smiled and got a game controller. He gave it to Shadow and got himself one. Shadow looked at the controller as if it was vomit. "The hell is this?! And answer my question!" Shadow threatened.

"It's just a joystick!" Sonic yelped.

"Isn't that what you use for an err...A video..game?" Shadow stuttered. Sonic nodded in delight.

"Yeah! I brought my video-games over to play with ya."

"Why?"

"Because I wanna spend time with you..Is that too much to ask?" Sonic said with a pout.

"Ugh, no. But I don't know how to work this..gadget..."

"Look.." Sonic put his controller down in his lap and took Shadow's hands. As Sonic was explaining how to play the game on the screen with that joystick, Shadow was too busy blushing at Sonic's hands in his. Shadow looked back up at Sonic as his words started to fade back. "...ink you got it now. Okay? Ready?" Sonic said. He started the game leaving Shadow baffled.

"How the hell do I work this thing?!"

"UGH! Were you paying attention at all dummy?!" Sonic scolded. Shadow gave him a look and Sonic stuck out his tongue. Shadow accidentally moved the joystick. "Ahh!" Sonic yelped.

"What?!"

"You just killed me!"

"Sonic, your a 19-year old man playing childish games."

"Yes, and you are now a _54-year old man _playing a _teenager's_ game. Shadow, you really don't wanna play THAT game with me." Sonic said with a teasing smile. Shadow scoffed at his smart attitude.

~M~

"Wow...You were excellent Shadow!" Sonic exclaimed.

"I didn't even know what was going on..I thought I was going to have a heart attack..."

"Oh shut up Shadow, you _sound_ like an old man, and it's a huge turn off."

"You want me to take your inocence now? I thought you wanted to wait-"

"SHUT. UP. Ugh..Anyway, it's late..I can't believe we played all that time with only a few breaks...Wanna turn in?" Sonic offered, about to walk upstairs.

"..Sure. I am a bit tired.." Shadow followed him up and they went to their rooms. Sonic was a out to shut his door but he stopped. He turned around and knocked on Shadow's door. "Hey..Shadow?"

"What is it?" Sonic heard his voice through the door.

"Can I...Can I lay with you tonight?" He said loudly. He wanted to make sure Shadow could hear him. He heard some shuffling and movement. Then, he heard the knob turn. He backed up a bit from the door as Shadow opened it. Shadow grabbed Sonic's hand and forced him inside his room. He pushed him on the bed and turn off the lights. Shadow got in bed and covered him and Sonic up with the sheets and laid down. He turned to Sonic's face and drifted to sleep. Sonic blushed. "That was..rather unexpected." Sonic said quietly. He got comfortable and cuddled next to Shadow. He once again smiled to himself and fell asleep himself.

END OF CHAPTER 11


	12. Are We Going To Be Together?

I Missed You-12 Are We Going To Be Together?-12

_"2 Months...that's enough.."_

Sonic and Shadow were fast asleep. They snored peacefully as they rested the night away. Sonic suddenly started to toss and turn. He kept wincing and moaning.

_"I'm all you need."_

'..nngh...'

_"No one else can give you power like I can."_

'...'

_"I can make you invincible."_

'...ahh...nn..'

_"I can grant you anything you wish to have."_

'..nn..no...'

_"I have everything you could ever want or need and I can give it to you by just a small price."_

'...? Ahh..oowww...'

_"I can also help you destroy Eggman."_

'NNnngh..!...Ah..hh...'

_"Eggman will fix you up. You'll have your old life back. You won't be such a freak anymore."_

'...nn..'

_"We can force him to. Simple."_

'...I-I can't..I can't con..'

_"All you need to do is..accept me. Then, together..we can destroy Eggman for good, and you'll be normal again. You'll have your old life back and you won't have to worry about me doing anything rash.."_

'...What's going..'

_"All..you have..to do...is let me out. I won't invade or take over your body, I'll just be able to spiritually come out of you. Only you will be able to see me. We'll be able to talk and converse, whatever you like. You can actually touch me too. It'll be like I'm really here. But only you can do this, and only you can accept me and let me out. I promise Sonic. From the bottom of our hearts, I won't betray you. And, besides, my brothers will make sure you'll be safe. Nothing bad will happen. Hyper and the others will make sure of that."_

'..I can't control my...?'

_"I let them all out. But they won't be able to talk to you now like I can because I only need a little chaos energy to speak in your mind. That little chaos energy is Shadow."_

'...!'

_"Just stay around him, and you'll be able to speak and talk with me in here. And you can also always have use of my power as well. Because Shadow is made up of chaos energy, he has enough power to make it easy for you to take my power very easily."_

'...Fleetway...stop it.. Your taking over my-'

_"Farewell Sonic. Think wisely."_

"AHH!" Sonic sat up quickly and panted heavily. He looked at Shadow who wasn't in his bed anymore. Sonic looked around and looked at the nightstand. It had a note on it. _"Sonic, I went out to for a walk to think about some important things. I need to think alone, so please don't come and look for me. I'll be back in the afternoon. I promise...Love Shadow..P.S.-If you don't see the flowers downstairs, son't worry. I took the flowers out with me for a reason. I'll tell you why later." _Sonic read aloud. It touched Sonic's heart to see that Shadow said 'love' in the letter. Sonic then scrunched up the paper and tossed it hard to the wall. It fell and rolled to a stop.

"That bastard could have just woken me up to tell me that..and I bet he didn't have breakfast either.."

~M~

"Well..I'll just chill until that bastard comes back.." Sonic sat on the couch and sighed. He rested his head on the cushion. He closed his eyes and almost felt like he could sleep again...

'N-No...what's going on?!'

"Oh wait!" Sonic thought about his dream. Fleetway was in it. "Fleetway..."

_"Just stay around him, and you'll be able to speak and talk with me..."_

"Shadow..!"

'No..make it stop..Your not supposed to-!'

Sonic thought really hard. Wasn't there some kind of way to speak to him without Shadow? He desperately needed to speak to Fleetway. He panicked. He needed to talk to Fleetway now. He wanted to make sure he wasn't up to anything, and if he was, it obviously wasn't good. Maybe worse..maybe something terrible..there's no telling what that psychopath could do! "Fleetway..please speak to me..!" Sonic whispered. Sonic scowled in frustration and left it alone for now. He can't even try to get Fleetway out more or less talk with him if Shadow isn't near somewhere. Sonic assumed he need to be at least yards away from Shadow to talk to Fleetway. The only reason Sonic was able to talk to Fleetway that night when Shadow took a walk was probably because he wasn't far...but Sonic wasn't even able to get a sign of a voice right now. "Shadow said not follow him...I don't want to disobey him...then...maybe I should go a little closer in his direction!" Sonic piped.

'I..I'm not saying that! No! No! No! No! Why can't I stop moving?!'

He ran outside and slammed the door close. Once he was outside, he managed to hear a tiny voice in his head. He could only make out one word.

_"..ou...et...closer.."_

"Closer?! Er...got it!"

'WHAT?! NO! No! Don't!'

Sonic ran a little forward towards where he assumed Shadow went. The voice faded away, and Sonic could no longer hear it. He panicked and went the opposite direction. He heard the voice a little better and kept going in that direction. He ran faster and faster until he made it to a meadow. He stopped and looked around. He listened closely for the voice.

_"..an...you hear me?"_

"Y-Yes!" Sonic smiled. "Yes! I can clearly!" Sonic said happily. "Awesome! Now, I can talk to you. Fleetway."

'Chaos Fleetway! Why are you doing this?! _I didn't say I wanted this!'_

~M~

_"Step one."_

~M~

_"...?"_

"Talk to me. About that deal of yours."

_"You..you really were listening...Okay then. It's just what I said when you were asleep. Just set me free, and I'll give you the power you can access anytime you want easily in a flash. And all you have to do to make this work is to stay close to Shadow. I don't do anything you find inexcusable, and I keep my behavior in check. It's a win-win deal. Trust your life in my hands. I'll protect you. You can't lose Sonic. All you have to do, is let me free."_

'Please...stop..!'

"...You better keep that promise Fleetway."

'..What?! NO!'

~M~

_"Step two."_

'Ahh...my head...I can't really think at all...what...what's ..? I'm not saying what I want to say...I can't move...It's him...I can't let him do this..'

~M~

_"...hmmm..?"_

_'...But I promise not to do anything to you or your dumb friends. However..if you...ever feel, the 'need' to oh I don't know..KILL something..Just tell me, and I'll make your wish come true.'_

_"Oh yes..I remember that..I will keep that promise Sonic. And THAT is a promise."_

"O-Okay...but uh...Fleetway?"

_"Yes?"_

"How do I let you out?" Sonic asked dumbfounded.

'Fleetway..I swear to Chaos..'

_"Oh don't worry about that. That's my job here...just...be prepared."_

~M~

_"And finally...step three."_

~M~

"W-What-AHH! AHHH! Chaos, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Sonic screamed. He dropped to the ground and held his stomach in pain. It felt like Fleetway was ripping his stomach apart. A million swords stabbing through. If he was a female or had hermaphrodites, he'd be giving birth right now. Sonic yelled and screamed to the heavens. "MAKE IT STOP! Fleetway! Wait a damn minute!"

_"Sonic! Just a little bit more..!"_

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

~M~

"...oni...onic...Sonic!"

"..huh?!" Sonic snapped his eyes open. He looked at the sky. It was still blue, but you could tell it was the afternoon already. "S-Shadow!" 'That means Fleetway should definitely be here! Oh no..no..no..no..That son of a bitch,I didn't tell him to and he goes and takes over my damn mind...Oh Chaos..Every fiber in my being wants to strangle that guy. I have to keep him away at all costs..' Sonic said in his mind. When he heard no reply back, he was absolutely sure Fleetway was out. Shadow helped Sonic up with one hand. Shadow put his hands on Sonic's shoulders and grabbed them tightly.

"Ahh...Shadow, too tight!"

"What happened to you?! You were knocked out cold and you had a painful look on your face!"

"...huh?"

"You looked like you were in pain! You kept panting and saying 'Fleetway' over and over. Did he do this to you?!" Shadow looked so angry that it made Sonic actually feel fear. He felt scared at Shadow's angry gaze. It looked as if Shadow's eyes could kill. Sonic gulped and gently took Shadow's hands off of him.

"Shadow, I'm fine. Fleetway just..put me in an illusion is all. He can do that, remember?"

"Y-Yeah..whatever. Your fine, and that's all that matters. Look, just..be careful, alright?" Shadow pecked Sonic on his forehead. "C'mon, let's get inside." Shadow pulled Sonic close to him.

"Uh, Shads, I can walk fine."

"Don't lie to me. Your literally wobbling. Look at yourself." Sonic looked down at his legs to see that they were off balanced a bit. He realized he did feel wobbly and that he wasn't correctly walking.

"Oh...! Hahaha!" Sonic laughed blushing. Shadow and Sonic went in the house and closed the door.

~M~

"Listen Sonic."

"Hmm?"

"I'm...a little tired from thinking..I'm going to go rest for a bit. You coming with me?"

"Uh..." Shadow tired? In the middle of the day? What was he doing? Training? Being chased after G.U.N...again? Chasing G.U.N. himself.._again_? Working for them for a while? SHadow usually isn't this tired so easily. Must have been som ehard thinking. "N-No, I'm not tired. I'm going to stay down here."

"Okay. If something happens, tell me. Or if you can't, just yell." Shadow went upstairs and went to his-their bedroom. Sonic sighed in relief.

'Thank goodness...Now where's Fleetway?' Sonic couldn't yell out for him unless he wanted Shadow to wake up. So he whispered loudly instead. "Fleetway..I know your here somewhere.." Sonic pouted not hearing an answer back. He thought for a minute then got an idea.

"The bathroom mirror! Shadow got it fixed a while ago. Maybe I should be able to see Fleetway there." Sonic went upstairs to the bathroom. He went to the vanity and looked at himself. He only saw his reflection. Sonic pouted again and sighed in frustration. Sonic looked again and looked at his eyes. He blinked, but when he did, he saw his eyes turn red. Sonic gasped loudly. "Fleetway..We had a deal..!" Sonic said to himself. 'Deal..? _What_ deal.?! What am I saying?!' "Why..why would you..you said you wouldn't take over my body!" Sonic then widened his eyes. He couldn't move. He panicked. This was not good at all. Sonic was literally paralyzed. Sonic let a few tears drop. "My..My friends..their all in danger...Shadow..Tails..you..you lied to me...You lied...h-how could you.." 'I'm _not_..saying this...' Sonic stopped almost everything that was moving in his body and out. He didn't breath he didn't blink he didn't couldn't even see what was happening.

Silence

Sonic fell on the floor.

~M~

_"...mm...where..am I..? Everything's all black.."_

"..mm...hehehe..."

_"..?! Wait...! N-No!...No! YOU DIDN'T! WHY?!"_

"...hehe..ha..hahaha...Hahahaha.."

_"Fleetway!"_

"HAHAHAHAAA! It worked! Finally! After all these years! I'm ALIVE!"

_"FLEETWAY! LET ME OUT OF HERE! Please don't do this!"_

"Calm down idiot!"

_"...!"_

"You have control over my mental state. Meaning you can or rather could some how get out..but here's the catch..YOU CAN'T."

_"..WHAT."_

"Look, here's what happened dumb ass. The reason why I was able to get out of you was because there was enough chaos energy exposed to me after those two months of spending time with your boyfriend to get out of your grasp. And because I escaped thanks to Shadow once again for giving me that chaos energy from being with you, it was easier to get me out anyway. However, only by you making yourself vulnerable was only able to get out. It was you Sonic. Though, I can't give you all the credit..I mean...Shadow was the one who had all that chaos energy..And because you two seemed to have a...great relationship, that triggered powerful chaos energy waves to you and himself. Hormones...gotta love hormones..That was what really helped."

_"..."_

"So you see? The plan was to get closer to Shadow and get the energy I need, make you vulnerable, then bust myself out of there, to get here."

_"..."_

"But, the plan is almost complete. All I need to do now is to get to that doctor. His new invention he was talking about is going to be a fail."

_"..w-what do you mean..!?"_

" I mean, his plan to separate us as two wholes will work, but the machine will give me enough energy to become more powerful than Hyper. And that my friend, is saying something. Then the machine will probably destroy itself from that power."

_"But..but Eggman got you to-"_

"He didn't. All Eggman had was the master emerald and the 7 chaos emeralds. That's not enough and you know it. Eggman awakened me. That's all."

_"...I...I can't believe you would do that. I never even said I accepted that deal!"_

"And you know what Sonic? Your right. I did mind control you into saying and doing all those things. You know why? Cause I just ..and about that catch...the catch is that since I am in control of your body now, I can only use the chaos energy. You can't unless Super is out, and even if that, you can't consume a form if you're a form yourself. Sonic, the only way you're talking to me is because I'm _giving_ you the energy to do that."

_"...I'm a..form?!"_

"Yup. You're the normal Sonic. Everyone else is special because they have chaos powers. You don't. So now, your weak. You can't do anything to come out because you don't have the energy. You can't get the energy. You're stuck Sonic. You ain't going no where. It's all, OVER."

No answer.

"Why so quiet all of a sudden?"

_"...Fleetway...I swear...You will _regret_ this. Believe me. You will."_

"Quiet down in there. You've got nothing to say or do so shut up and just watch the fun.."

_"What fun?!"_

"Oh nothing special,"

~M~

" I'm just gonna gouge out your boyfriend's eyeballs out. _That's all!"_

END OF CHAPTER 12


	13. Forever?

I Missed You-13 Forever..?-13

"This is perfect..now that I'm you, Shadow and the others won't suspect a thing..Hehehehe..." Fleetway paused when he didn't hear anything from Sonic. "Hmm...maybe you have realized it's over for you. That's right Sonic, just accept it. Just accept it..heheh.." Fleetway smiled evilly. "You've lost." Fleetway went upstairs to Shadow's room. He quietly opened the door and closed it once he was inside. He laid on the bed and put a hand on Shadow's cheek. Fleetway smirked, showing his sharp fangs. He felt Shadow stir and backed up a little. Shadow sat up and yawned. He looked at 'Sonic' and had a ghost of a smile. He kissed Fleetway's cheek which made him blush. 'So..they really are together..oohh..this'll be fun...However, I gotta block off my chaos energy wave so he can't sense th energy. Now that I'm a whole being, I don't need it anyway.' Fleetway kissed Shadow back, but this time on the lips. Fleetway chuckled. "Shadow..do you...want to have a little fun..?" Fleetway asked. Shadow narrowed his eyes.

"Sonic, what do you mean by that?" Shadow questioned suspiciously. Fleetway rubbed Shadow's arms and his torso.

"I dunno...maybe..a little more than just touching and kissing.."

"Sonic. You said you wanted to wait. And I do as well. It's only been a 2 months. You..aren't acting like yourself.."

"Oh no! Nothing like that..just...just some fore-play..."

"Sonic, no." Shadow refused. Fleetway pouted and sighed. He got up from the bed and started to undress himself while making an innocent stressed out sigh. Shadow just once again couldn't take his eyes away. Chaos, was he toying with him?! Fleetway sat down on the bed and fanned himself.

"Hmm..it's really hot..You hot?" Shadow couldn't even answer. Fleetway smirked. He got comfortable and laid in bed. Shadow just kept staring at him, and in all honesty, it was creeping Fleetway out, of all people.

"What? It's hot and plus, it's okay to sleep nude. Don't you? After all, your not sleeping with a shirt on.." Shadow snapped out of his gaze and growled.

"Sonic, if you think I'm going to-"

"I don't expect you to."

"Ugh...Your a damn tease." Fleetway crawled on Shadow and pinned him to the bed. Shadow felt a little uneasy. He thought Fleetway was doing something with his hormones. Fleetway made a pout.

"Aww, Shadow, you don't like my body?" Shadow flinched.

"No, I..just...can you put on some clothes please.." Fleetway frowned.

"You really don't like my body, huh?" Shadow shook his head.

"No, I do..it's just that-"

"'Just ' what?" Fleetway pressured. Shadow sweated.

"Err.." Frankly, Shadow absolutely loved Sonic's body. It was slender, and...he was fit and lean..nice legs with all the running he does. The only thing Shadow didn't see completely yet was Sonic's...'thing'. Other then that, what was there not to like? Sure, maybe your not a fan of blue, but hey.

"It's just that...I don't know if i can control myself if you keep this up.." That wasn't a total lie, Shadow's intention was not to go too far to break their deal, but..he really can't control himself now. Not in THIS situation. Shadow felt Fleetway sit on his lap. Ohh...he was reeaallly pushing it. Fleetway dragged Shadow's hand over his stomach, then his waist. Then, he was getting near his pelvis. Shadow snapped.

"Okay, stop." Shadow snatched his hand back from Sonic and he stood up and left the room.

"S-Shadow-!"

"No, just stay in there for a while and leave me alone." Shadow said with a harsh tone.

~M~

Fleetway felt steam come out his ears. He put his clothes back on with a huff. He grabbed Shadow hand and threw him on the bed. Fleetway pounced on top of Shadow and licked his lips. Drool dribbled down his throat as he growled. Shadow widened his eyes.

"S-Sonic..?!" Fleetway laughed quietly, yet sent shivers down shadow's spine. Fleetway grinned showing his sharp teeth and looked at Shadow with red swirling eyes.

**"..YOUR GOING TO TASTE SO GOOD IN MY STOMACH..." **Fleetway snarled keeping that evil grin. Shadow gasped a bit.

"Fleetway?! What the...!? Sonic, snap out of it! Damn you, you must have taken over his mind!" Shadow growled. Fleetway laughed.

"Hehehe! Not quite. I didn't just take over his mind..in fact..." Fleetway giggled.

"You bastard! What did you to him! If you hurt him-"

"I took over..his entire body." Shadow's eyes shrunk and he looked at Fleetway in disbelief.

"N-No...you didn't..!"

"Oh..but I did. Look!" Fleetway blinked and his eyes turned green, his voice also changed to the normal Sonic and not dark and creepy. "Sonic's will is in the palm of my hand right now." Shadow snarled.

"You sick bastard! I'll kill you for this!" Shadow was about to punch Fleetway, but he stopped.

"N-No! Shadow don't..! Please! Don't hurt me!" It sounded like Sonic, but it came from Fleetway's mouth. "You idiot..Sonic is a part of me. That means I can be him, mimic his voice, act like him, eat like him, even breath like him. Also, if you hurt me in any way, you'll hurt Sonic too. He took my place in that lonely dark room in his mind..Therefore, just because we both switched places, doesn't mean we're not a whole."

"You...how...could you..You fucking..little.." Shadow held his head in frustration. Fleetway cackled once again.

"You can't even touch me! Ha! And besides, you couldn't kill me if you wanted to. Now...I want to get back to what we were doing.."

"..." Shadow said nothing as his head hung and his hands, grabbing it in sheer frustration.

"Instead of killing you like I planned..I wanna have fun with you..." Fleetway put his hands near Shadow's thighs. He rubbed them slightly. "You planned on taking Sonic's innocence at the age of 20 huh? Well...that's going to change..." Fleetway sat on shadow's lap and rubbed his arse on his crotch. Shadow gasped.

"No...I promised Sonic...we made a deal..I can't do this." Fleetway frowned. He then sighed.

"Okay..okay..alright...I see. I admit myself, it IS a bit early for you both..and I'm not entirely cruel to force you...besides, I want you to ravage me. I don't want you to hide like a little bitch from this."

"Why do you want me?" Shadow questioned.

"Because, it'll be perfect revenge to make you take my-I'm sorry..I mean, his innocence right in front of his eyes and not be able to do a thing about it. Plus, I would love to see his face after you broke your little deal of yours.." Shadow scowled in anger.

"I hate you."

"..hmm..?"

"I hate you so much...no wonder Sonic wants to get away from you. Your a parasite..A fucking annoyance!" Fleetway thought to himself. Even though he wasn't active at the time when Shadow and Sonic were together, he could still see everything. He saw his reaction when Shadow told Sonic to come with him because of Fleetway. The fear in his eyes. Sonic wanted to get away from him. He threw away his friends, his little brother and house to get away from him. If Sonic gave all of that up without hesitation just get away from Fleetway, how could he feel now that he's taken over his body?

"No..."

"..What?"

"..Don't act like you know what he wants! If anyone know what Sonic wants, it's me! And I don't give a shit what he thinks! He..lying to himself! That has to be it! Sonic does want me! He needs me!" Shadow growled.

"Sonic doesn't need you! He has me and his friends! He could care less about you! He worried to go to sleep everyday because of you! It's your fault he's this way! Your the cause of why Eggman tortured him and why he ran away for 2 years! It's all your fault!"

Fleetway yelled. He took his hand back and charged it at Shadow. Shadow didn't know what to do. He actually was powerless to this guy. He had stronger chaos energy, and if he did manage to hurt him, he'd be hurting Sonic. Shadow just waited and prepared for the impact.

_"STOP!" _Fleetway paused. He shivered and trembled. He held his head in pain. He blinked, and Shadow saw his eyes turn green. _"Don't you touch him!" _Sonic yelled. His eyes turned red again. Fleetway struggled to speak as Sonic was pushing himself out.

"YOU! I thought I had you..trapped! Ugh! Stop fighting it..! Just accept that your beloved Shadow is going to die!"

_"I told you, you'd regret this!"_

"AHHH! Stop it! Your going to knock us both out if you keep resisting..!"

_"I don't care! I warned you Fleetway! I told you to leave us alone! Now just get back here..!"_

"How..?! How are you even able to pull yourself out..?! Your..forcing your way out of me..! Ahhgh! Sonic don't-"

_"FLEETWAY!"_

"AHHH!" The Sonic body froze and rolled it's eyes back. It spit up blood and fainted, falling backwards. Shadow caught it before it landed on the ground. Shadow panted. He put his ear on it's chest and heard a heartbeat. It wasn't strong, but at least he was still alive. Shadow started to breath normally in relief. He closed his eyes and sighed. He held the body close to him.

"Damn it.."

~M~

Shadow walked to his kitchen wall and got to the phone.

_"Hello? Sonic?!"_

"No, it's me. Listen, I need your help. Get any medical supplies you have and come over. Sonic is out cold, and I don't-"

He heard the phone go off the hook.

"...He just hung up.."

~M~

"Well?" Shadow countered. Tails gulped.

"He...he is unconscious but..how did he get knocked out?"

"..I can't tell you that..." Shadow quietly said.

"Why not?" Tails said not turning around from Sonic.

"Because, it's private, and it's the faker's business." Shadow lied.

"...Is..Is it Fleetway..?" Shadow's eyes dilated. He growled and gave Tails a deadly look.

"How the hell do you know this? Tell me. Now." Shadow threatened. Tails cringed. He would lie, but Shadow wasn't stupid. And he couldn't lie to THAT face..

"Well...When..I was trying to visit you guys a few weeks ago, I heard noises upstairs, so I went up to check it out. And then I saw you and Sonic talk about Fleetway and...well-" Shadow grabbed his neck and pushed him towards the wall.

"You little bastard..!" Tails started to feel himself choke. Shadow knew what he was doing, and he knew if Sonic saw him doing this, Shadow would be the one on the wall gasping for breath. However, Sonic was knocked out so he frankly didn't care.

"W-Wait! I can tell you where Sonic got the gash from!" Tails whimpered. Shadow loosened his grip and dropped him to the floor.

"What are you talking about.."

"I...also saw the gash when I was here...and I figured out what it is and where it..came from..." Tails panted.

"Well then? Explain." Shadow folded his arms. Tails coughed.

"Well..that gash came from Fleetway. Even though he was weak, he probably used some chaos energy, he might have got it from you though. He must have some how burned the last chaos energy he had out of his back...and since Fleetway is made up of it, he probably got his strength of energy back easily because of this huge open wound..I see it's closed up now, but it was too late when you must've did it."

_"Eggs and bacon..got ya.." "_

_You didn't hear anything last night..did you?"_

_"No..I was out for a walk, why?"_

_"N-No reason.."_

_"What the hell happened to you back there?"_

_"Hmm? What are you- Ahh! Damn it!" _

_"Ahhh man...That hurts soooo baaad.."_

"Chaos energy travels way too fast anyway. And the reason why Sonic is knocked out.."

"Because Fleetway took over his body. He took it over, but Sonic forced himself into his own will again. Resulting...this." Shadow pointed to the limb body.

"..But, how was Sonic able to force himself back out? That's impossible..if Fleetway had control, that means he could only use chaos power..and that Sonic is just a form with no powers what-so-ever..so how...?" Tails wondered. Shadow shrugged. That info was beyond him anyway. He did know almost everything about chaos energy and what it does, but to force you way out of another chaos form when you are a form yourself..not even he knew this.

"What should we do?"

"Hmm...Sonic's body is fine, and surprisingly, not in strain from all that chaos power. He should wake up in a few hours or maybe even minutes..I'm not really sure, but he'll wake up before tomorrow..However, I'm sure he has one heck of a head-ache. That should wear off though. As long as Sonic doesn't wake up as Fleetway, everything will be fine."

"I see. Thank goodness..." Shadow nodded in relief.

"Well, I think I'll be leaving now. Call me if something else goes wrong with him." Tails opened the door and walked out. Shadow looked at his lover and sighed.

"Your so trouble-some..what am I going to do with you? Come on...I'm taking you to bed." shadow picked Sonic up to their bedroom.

~M~

Shadow laid next to Sonic with his eyes closed. He wasn't sleep, just shutting his eyes for a bit. He felt some movement on his chest. He opened his eyes and looked down to Sonic who had his head on his chest fur. Sonic softly snored and Shadow assumed he was asleep. Shadow went downstairs shortly after and sat on his couch. He didn't really feel like thinking right now. He just sat and breathed in and out. In bliss. He felt relaxed for once, and he didn't know why.

~M~

"Mmm...Shadow.." Shadow opened one eye and yawned. He turned to his side and saw Sonic was sitting up and awake. Sonic was weakly smiling. Shadow smiled a little and hugged him.

"Your alright. Thank Chaos.." Shadow took a look at Sonic and saw that he looked really weak. _Stress_...Can't have that. Shadow laid Sonic back down and put his forehead on his. He gently kissed Sonic and Sonic kissed back. Sonic was surprised though, Shadow usually wasn't the one who starts the kisses first, it's usually Sonic who does that. Sonic moaned in the kiss and panted. Shadow took note of this. Sonic must be really tired if he panting this early in the kiss. Shadow broke the kiss and looked in Sonic's eyes.

"Your..really weak..."

"I...I know.."

"Maybe you should stay in bed."

"N-No...I..want to stay up with you. You'll...be too lonely..Please?" Sonic sounded adorable right now. How soft he was speaking, how weak and innocent his face was, the way he panted between each word. It was all too cute. Too cute for Shadow to handle.

"Sonic..if your going to stay up with me, you need something to regain your stamina."

"O...okay..."

"You want some coffee?" Sonic embraced Shadow.

"Yes please.."

~M~

"Is that better?" Shadow said with a disappointed tone. Sonic was happily sitting in his seat in the dining room after drinking that wondrous coffee.

"Uh huh! I feel much better now!" Shadow sighed. Great. Back to the annoying smart-ass energetic Sonic...just his luck.

"Great...that's great.." Sonic pouted.

"Oh come on! You sound as if you liked me better when I was weak!" Shadow loked away.

"..." Sonic gasped in disbelief.

"Wow. Just wow Shadow. I can't believe you. Hmph.." Sonic folded his arms and gave him a glare. Shadow face palmed.

"Look, I'm sorry..you just...were kinda cute that's all.." Sonic smirked.

"Aww..well, because you said that, I'm not mad at you anymore." Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Great..."

"Shadow." Sonic countered. Shadow apologized and put the coffee mug in the sink. Sonic came behind Shadow and wrapped his arms around him.

"You know...I'm glad that you didn't do that to me."

"What?" Shadow said as he did the dishes.

"I'm glad that you didn't take 'it' away when you thought Fleetway was me

"I would have been really upset if you did.."

"I know.."

"I know it was hard."

"It was." Shadow replied.

"Hmmm..." Sonic unwrapped himself from Shadow and went in the living room. Shadow sighed. It was getting worse and worse...Fleetway was taking more control everyday, every minute now. To think he's been plotting for two months now just to get out. They needed to do something to calm his down..something to refrain him..but, how in the world could go into Sonic's mind and do that? Plus, Fleetway was still probably pissed about the whole ordeal, so that's probably a death-sentence anyway. Besides, Silver kinda already screwed that idea up anyway. What could they do? Once Shadow was done doing the dishes, he went into the living room and saw Sonic watching TV. Shadow sat down next to him.

"What are you looking at?"

"I'm not really looking at anything...I just...this whole Fleetway thing is killing me..literally." Sonic groaned. "I can't take any more of this crap.." Sonic covered his eyes with his hands and sighed. Shadow felt kinda bad for Sonic. He didn't want him to think he was in this alone.

"Well, is there anything you want me to do to make you feel any better?" Sonic uncovered his face and smiled a little. He pounced on Shadow, making him fall on the couch and hugged his body.

"Shadow, your so caring..Well...Fleetway kinda triggered my hormones soo..." Shadow gave Sonic a look. Sonic yelped.

"W-Well..! I was hoping you could...kiss me.." Shadow kissed Sonic quickly. Sonic shook his head. "Noo...not like that. More than that Shads."

"Sonic-" Shadow protested.

"Just a little more...we're not going to THAT stage so c'mon...please..? All we've been doing is kissing each other on the cheek." Sonic smirked and kissed Shadow on the lips. He went a little further and deepened the kiss. Sonic moaned in the kiss. Shadow groaned and broke the kiss. He sat up and looked at Sonic.

"Was that enough?" Sonic shook his head with a sneer. Sonic sat on Shadow's lap and kissed him again. Shadow then made a big move, and he deepened the kiss, then he held Sonic close to his body. Sonic was enjoying it, but he then felt something slimy in is mouth. Shadow swirled his tongue in Sonic's mouth. Sonic was shocked. He didn't think Shadow would do that. Sonic moaned louder as he explored his mouth, making Shadow kiss Sonic harder. Now, Shadow was the one pushing Sonic on the couch. Sonic was totally surprised. Since when does Shadow take on things like this?! It made Sonic feel so dominated. And the way Shadow just took over, it turned him on.

"MMmm!" Sonic moaned. Shadow broke the kiss leaving a string of saliva. Sonic felt his vision getting fuzzy. That kiss was a little more than he wanted. Sonic panted and felt his face heating up. He took a deep breath and tried to steady his breathing.

"D...Damn Shadow..." Shadow smirked.

"Hmph..well you ask for it."

"...Since when the hell do you kiss that good?" Sonic asked. Shadow shrugged.

"When I was living with Rouge, she used to force me to watch these dumb drama movies..it involved a lot of...'romance'. I eventually picked up on it I guess." Sonic laughed.

"Yeah, and by 'drama' movies you mean porn-"

"What was that?" Shadow said as he pinched Sonic neck.

"Ooooww! Okay! Okay! I take that back! But, you sure Rouge didn't force you to watch any-"

"No, she _didn't." _Shadow said more harshly. Sonic chuckled.

"I'm surprised you know what a porno is Shad-"

Pinch.

"_OOWW!_ OKAY! I'll stop!" Shadow got off of Sonic and leaned on the couch. Sonic then got up and went to the phone on the nightstand by the TV. He picked it up and dialed a number. He looked at Shadow and gave a nervous smile.

"What are you smiling about?"

"I'm..calling someone.."

"Obviously." Shadow said sarcastically.

"It's Silver."

END OF CHAPTER 13


	14. Huh? What's that?

I Missed You-Huh? What's That?-14

Shadow felt his eye twitch. He stood up and walked closer to Sonic.

"He is not coming in my house." Sonic sighed.

"Shads, that was freaking 2 months ago." Shadow clenched his teeth in anger.

"And look what happened to you! Thanks to his telepathic bullshit, that bastard Fleetway took over your body!"

"Shadow, it was just an accident!" Sonic raised his voice.

"I don't give a shit if it was! I don't want him doing anything else to you!" Sonic made a look of disbelief.

"Shadow seriously? Hell, are you jealous?" Shadow pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You are really pissing me off.." Shadow mumbled. Though, Sonic heard that and he lost it.

"Your pissed?! Shadow, I'M pissed! I can't even invite someone over without you having a problem with it!"

"Sonic, Fleetway could have killed you. He lowered your energy to a minimum and put you in fatigue. He could have destroyed your body with all of the overwhelming chaos energy." Sonic could literally feel himself about to snarl.

"Your damn point?!"

"My damn point is that Silver triggered Fleetway to do that! What if he does it again and you really get hurt?"

"Fleetway triggered himself! He made Silver tell him that! Why are you so upset about this?!" Shadow slammed his fist on the coffee table, partially alarming Sonic, making him jolt a bit.

"Because I want to protect you!" Shadow just realized what he said and looked towards the wall, away from Sonic's curious gaze. Sonic just paused and put the phone back on the hook slowly. Sonic turned to Shadow and just waited for him to look back at him. Shadow didn't even know what to say after that, it just...came out. Shadow inhaled deeply.

"I was worried something else would happen to you." Sonic just kept staring. "I was worried that Silver might do something else to trigger Fleetway again." Shadow sat back down. "When you passed out after you forced your way back out, blood came from your mouth..your eyes rolled back. I thought you were dead."

"..."

"I was worried. So I guess I just blamed Silver, and I guess that's why I didn't want you to call him here." Shadow was telling the absolute truth. Since he sorta blamed Silver for getting Fleetway the idea that Sonic would 'let' him out, he sure as hell didn't want the person responsible for that incident back in his house. But at the same time, it was only because he was worried for Sonic's well being. Sonic glared at Shadow and groaned in annoyance.

"You damn idiot..." Sonic insulted. Shadow just shrugged. Sonic lightly kicked Shadow's leg and sat down next to him, puffing out some breath in irritation. "First of all, I'd make sure Silver wouldn't do anything psychic-wise on me. I'm not stupid Shadow, I know not mess with Fleetway right now. Second, it was never my intention to get Silver to talk to Fleetway anyway. I was just going to talk to him. Is that too much to ask?" Shadow kept looking the other direction. "And now you started up a very pointless argument.." Sonic got up from the couch and went to his bag that was in the closet next to the night stand. He got it out and searched for the keys to the house. He grabbed them and put his bag away. He walked to Shadow who still looked towards the wall.

"This isn't my house, so I don't make the rules. If you don't want Silver in here, fine. After all, I DID just try to invite him over without getting your permission first so...I'll just go to his house. Fair enough?" Sonic smiled. But Shadow could tell easily that this smile was obviously fake. He shrugged.

"Sure. Just come back before it's late. It's already evening." Sonic saluted Shadow with another fake smile and went out. Once Shadow heard the door shut and lock, he just sighed to himself. Why didn't he say the golden word sorry? That would have patched things up...right?

~M~

Silver hummed to himself as he listened to his ear phones in his bed. He heard the door knocking. Silver sure wasn't expecting anyone. He went downstairs and went to go answer it. He unlocked it and opened the door. It was...Sonic. Huh. That's a surprise. He tilted his head.

"Sonic? What are you doing here?" Sonic just sighed and shook his head.

"Can I come in? I was gonna invite your over to Shadow's house but he made a big deal about it so I came here instead. I just wanted to hang out with you for a bit. Nothing much." Silver frowned. He could tell Sonic was a tad upset. Better yet...he looked a little angry. He stepped aside to let him in. He knew better not to piss off Sonic now. After what Shadow told him awhile ago, he was more careful. Plus, he didn't want to fight Sonic anyway, too much drama. Silver closed the door and gave Sonic a skeptical look.

"Something happened. Right?" Sonic shook his head.

"Silv, it's not really worth talking about. It was something small, it's done, and it's over. Anyway, what have you been doing lately?" Sonic said looking around. He's only been to Silver's house a few times. Usually Silver visits him, not the other way around. Silver walked Sonic in the living room.

"Nothing really, just meditating and yoga." Sonic paused and looked at Silver.

"Errmm...okay.."

"Oh, how is the Fleetway situation? I probably made it worse didn't I?" Silver frowned and looked at his hands. Sonic shook his head rapidly and nervously smiled.

"N-No! Of course not..!"

"I can tell you are lying." Silver deadpanned. Sonic scratched his head.

"Well...Fleetway kinda took over my body and-" Silver widened his eyes.

"He did what?!"

"Look! He did do something, but it was handled with. I just forced my way back into my own will and-"

"YOU FORCED YOURSELF BACK INTO YOUR OWN WILL?! How is that even possible?!"

"Just calm down! Point is, everything is fine, and you didn't do anything." Silver shook his head.

"No..I...Sonic, for your own body and soul to be controlled...do you have any idea how painful that is? No offence, but in all honestly, I am surprised you are still alive. And that was my fault..I should have never went into your mental state. I am sure you are mad at me...Shadow as well." Sonic face palmed. Silver couldn't help but blame himself. He thought it was almost like the time when Blaze sacrificed herself in that Solaris incident. First his timeline, Blaze, now Sonic. Sonic was a good friend. He didn't want to lose that.

"This is exactly what I didn't want to talk about! Silver, look at me man." Sonic took Silver's shoulders and made him looked straight at him. He shook his shoulders between each word in his sentence, making Silver feel nervous which each word.

"You. Didn't. Do. Anything. It's not your fault. It's mine for letting him get control. Okay? Stop worrying. No hard feelings, right?" Sonic winked at Silver, making him blush a bit. That whole hot springs incident made Silver look at Sonic in a whole new way. Silver nodded and watched as Sonic came closer to him. Silver blushed even more and whimpered. Sonic frowned. He put his hand on Silver head. Silver flinched and felt his own breath getting irregular.

"Hmm...Silver..your..oddly warm.." Sonic touched his neck. "Silv, you gettin' a fever?" Silver just shook his head as his cheeks got redder. Sonic shrugged. He came closer and hugged Silver.

"Remember what I said. It's not your fault man." Silver quietly sighed with a hint of sadness. Sonic ruffled his quills. "Your so naive. That's cute." Silver gaped. That's almost exactly what Blaze used to tell him.

"W-WHAT?!" Sonic laughed and walked towards the door.

"Hehehehe..See ya Silver." Sonic walked out the door after gave Silver another wink. Silver touched his forehead. It was a tad warmer than usual...He then sneezed. He rubbed his nose and sniffed.

"I wonder if Sonic realizes that his flirting is getting me ill..."

~M~

"Ohh...I see. And this thing is that powerful?" Shadow nodded.

"Fortunately, he's calmed down, and we haven't heard from him in a while now. Sonic would have shown some signs if he were to attempt to takeover again."

"I see. Shame we weren't there when it first happened in the past huh?"

"I guess. Did you want to talk to him?"

"I actually did want to flirt with him, just a bit though. I mean, after all, he's property of you now, isn't he? This is your house, don't you own him?"

"Rouge, cut it out." Shadow said with a glum tone. Rouge pouted.

"Aw don't be so boring and emo-"

"What the hell does that even mean!?"

"Uhh, emo. Just what it says. Emotional."

"How is me being boring, emotional?" Rouge rolled her eyes.

"'Cause Emo also means hardcore and...cool..?" Rouge wondered. Did she even know what she was talking about?

"So it's a compliment?" Shadow asked. Rouge shrugged.

"Frankly, I just got the word from the teenagers I see on the streets now-a-days." Shadow groaned.

"Your hopeless Rouge. Anyway, it's real late. Don't you have to be back at your club by now?" Rouge looked at her watch.

"Shit! Damn, your right...well, tell Big Blue I said hi. Oh and, it may not seem like much but G.U.N. gave me a few syringes to calm down any overwhelming feelings of chaos energy. They said just for certain emergencies. Maybe you can use it on Sonic." Shadow nodded.

"Of course..And I suppose you can tell Rose about this, but tell her to lay the hell off. If anything, she'll probably be the one to set Sonic's chaos energy off.." Rouge laughed.

"Maybe it's best not to tell her. After all, she'll just break down your door once I tell her. I don't feel like fighting little immature girls. And I'm sure you don't either." Shadow nodded.

"Understood. Maybe Sonic can some how tell her on his own..." Rouge got her purse and began to leave.

"See ya hun." Rouge then went out the door.

~M~

Shadow closed it and went upstairs. He went to his room and sat down. He reached over to the dresser near the bed and put the syringes in there. He noticed that these syringes were the same ones that Shadow used. G.U.N. used to give them to him, but he hasn't used one in ages. He heard the door again. He groaned having to go back down stairs, but then listened. The door didn't sound like someone was knocking, it sounded like someone was coming in. He heard some footsteps, and he heard them getting louder as they came upstairs. He heard his bedroom door opening.

"Uhh...Shads..?" Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Get in here." Shadow could feel Sonic's tremors. Sonic slowly opened the door completely open and smiled.

"Well, I'm home-AHHH!" Sonic felt himself being hit directly in the chest. He fell over the stairs and fell on the floor. Shadow lowered his leg from the kick and hissed.

"YOUR LATE!"

~M~

"I hate you." Sonic mumbled coughing while sitting on Shadow's bed.

"This coming from the guy who likes to sit on my lap and make-out with me. Anyway, why were you late?" Shadow demanded softly.

"If you must know," Sonic said sarcastically.

"I left Silver's and hour ago. I went to Vanilla's to check on Tails-"

"Why didn't you call me?" Sonic sighed.

"I was only there for a quick second cause I knew you wanted me home. The reason why it took so long was because some rude guy was flirting with me.." Shadow cracked his knuckles.

"Oh really? And who was it?"

"Oh stop. He's long gone." Sonic was a little flattered that Shadow cared. "Oh some brown colored hedgehog...he didn't even look attractive.." Shadow stared at him. Sonic sweated a bit. "Not that I like him or anything..or t-that I care that he could've been cute-err I mean..uhh..I-I rejected him anyway! Calm down! And stop staring at me!" Shadow folded his arms.

"And what did he say to you?"

"Well..."

_"Heeeyy...aren't you Sonic? Hero of Mobius?" A guy walked up near Sonic in the streets._

_"Err...yeah? Why?"_

_"Your...really attractive in person..very attractive.." He got closer. Sonic moved away awkwardly._

_"Uh huh. Yeah, so I'm just gonna go..It was..nice to meet you-" The guy grabbed his shoulder._

_"Rumour has it that your actually bisexual. Is that true?" Sonic gritted his teeth. He was really trying not to punch this guy in the face._

_"Yeah, and?"_

_"Well...I go both ways too.." The guy went lower and seized Sonic's waist. He went lower grabbed his arse. Sonic yelped. He growled and in a swift movement roundhouse kicked the creep in the face._

_"O-Ow..What was that for-AHH!" Sonic stepped on his arm as he lay on the ground in pain._

_"Everything you say just fucking PISSES ME OFF!"_

"You see? I didn't even like the guy. Don't get so jealous.."

"Wow, I didn't think you would do a roundhouse kick on him."

"Hey, I'll say again, I'm only 19. No one, and absolutely one touches this ass. Not even you Shads." Sonic smirked. Shadow pouted.

"Don't rub it in.."

"Teehee.." Sonic chuckled.

"Oh, I also didn't know you were bisexual."

"Oh..well...I err..kinda find guys attractive-But not all of them! I still mostly like women.."

"Oh like Rouge?" Shadow sneered. Sonic gasped.

"N-No! Not like her! She's too mature for me!" Shadow laughed. "I would rather want a girl who isn't so sneaky, and more nice and sweet."

"Like the Rose?" Shadow laughed even more. Sonic slapped Shadow's cheek and pouted. Shadow touched his cheek and just realized what Sonic did.

"Did you just slap me?"

"Damn right I did bro."

"You do realize," Shadow slowly reached behind him and Sonic heard a clicking sound. Shadow slowly took out his handgun and raised it at Sonic.

"Your going to take that back." Sonic now regretted doing that.

~M~

"Got you." After some gun shots being fired, some yelling,giggling, hitting, kicking, punching, and laughing, Shadow finally pinned Sonic on the bed with a grin while Sonic just blushed.

"Okay you got me, you can get off of me now." Shadow shook his head.

"Ooohh no...I have a little something in store for you.."

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Sonic challenged. Shadow just evilly chuckled. Shadow opened the drawer and pulled out a syringe. Sonic panicked as Shadow raised it up in a stabbing motion.

"W-What's that..?!" Sonic shivered as he felt Shadow laugh.

"A syringe..."

"..r-really..? What kind of syringe? And what are you going to..do..with it..?"

"Oh nothing..just..."

"S-Shadow! Don't-"

"-This." Shadow thrust the needle into Sonic's arm and pushed in the liquid. Sonic yelped in pain, Shadow then slowly took the now useless syringe out and put it on top of the drawer. "There..That should really calm Fleetway down." Sonic panted.

"You fucking psychopath!"

"No silly..that's Fleetway." Shadow playfully patted Sonic's head as Sonic felt a vain throb.

"Why'd you do that?!"

"I want to make sure that Fleetway stays inactive. I don't want him doing anything else to you. So, if you ever feel overwhelmed or stressed from the chaos energy Fleetway is giving you, tell me, then I'll give you one of these syringes."

"Oh..who gave them to you?"

"Rouge. She came by before you came in and gave me these. G.U.N. doesn't know about Fleetway, but they do know that your chaos energy stresses you out, and that can be dangerous. So they got these syringes that calms down the adrenaline of the energy."

"Oh...wow, tell her I said thanks...and G.U.N."

"She wanted to see you, but she had to go back to her club."

"Oh. Hey, how come you don't use these?"

"They actually used to be mine. I don't use them as much now because I can control my energy much better now."

"Wow, no wonder you know so much." Sonic rubbed his arm and winced. Shadow grabbed his arm and put a bandage on it.

"There, is that better?"

"Uhh...yeah, thanks Shads." Shadow sighed as he arranged the needles in a certain order.

"You talked to Silver?"

"Uh huh. He still feels sorry and he thinks your still mad at him."

"Well maybe I am."

"Shadow..." Shadow then gently pushed Sonic down on the bed and crawled on top of him again. Sonic was baffled. "Shadow! What are you-"

"I have to put another one in your leg so that the liquid can run through your lower body."

"B-But I'm not ready yeeeaa...ahhh..owww..!" Sonic moaned in pain. He panted and felt sweat running down his face. This is odd, since when does Sonic sweat and pant after he gets a needle? Usually it's one quick 'OW!' and that's it.

"This stuff kinda makes you a little disoriented once you get the second syringe in the lower body. It also makes the chaos energy rise at first. It will lower and stay down soon."

"...ah...ah...uhh...ugh..." Shadow almost started staring at Sonic's body again. So sweaty...hit and bothered...out of breath...the sweat making his body gleam..Damn it, how could he NOT stare?

"Maybe you should take a rest. It's late anyway. Go to sleep." Shadow put the covers on Sonic and turned off the lights. Sonic felt like he had a fever. Maybe he got it from Silver though...He felt his breath slowly steady as he started to fell asleep. Shadow was about to leave but walked back over to the bed to Sonic. He leaned towards his head and gently pecked it.

"I'm sorry. You can invite anyone you want, Sonic. Good night." Shadow walked back to the door and closed it. Sonic felt himself smile a little as he slept.

END OF CHAPTER 14


	15. Will I Ever Leave You?

I Missed You-Will I Ever Leave You?-15

~M~

_"Just stop it already! How long are you going to torture me?!"_

~M~

Sonic yawned as he stretched from his blissful sleep. He cracked his neck a little and hopped out of bed. He went downstairs only to see his one and only Shadow in the living room who had a mug of coffee in his hand. Sonic felt happy for some reason, so happy he felt a song coming along!

_"__ Good morning my beloved sunshiiiinee! __" _Shadow sweat dropped.

"Uhm..That was...enlightening I suppose."

"Oh shut up.." Sonic flagged Shadow off. "I can sing you know." Shadow laughed.

"Sure, that little outburst you had coming down stairs was nice, but actually singing an entire song? Please." Sonic huffed.

"Hmph! I guess talent isn't appreciated around here!" Sonic smirked. "Your just mad 'cause you ain't gettin' this ass!" Shadow rolled his eyes but then attentively looked at Sonic as he watched him slap his own ass as a taunt. Shadow then blinked as he felt an idea pop in his head.

"Hey Sonic?"

"Hm?" Sonic hummed as he sat on the coffee table.

"You do realize I could rape you right now and authorities won't tell a THING right?" Sonic blinked.

"...huh?" Shadow laughed.

"I have connection with the government. I can easily make them cover up anything, especially one little thing such as...rape." Sonic gulped.

"B-But you wouldn't ever do that to me...r-right..? Cause rape isn't funny Shads.." Sonic said with an awkward grin.

"Oh I don't know...maybe I will if you keep boasting about my inability to take you right here and now." Sonic winced while Shadow evilly smirked. He looked at Sonic as he quickly sped walked to the door. Sonic was trying to unlock the door but he felt a hand on his shoulder. Sonic slowly turned his head to Shadow as he felt sweat go down his face.

"Shadow this isn't funny! You couldn't even do that if you wanted to!"

"Sonic, I've killed dozens of innocent lives, almost destroyed the earth more than once, almost killed you dozens of times, worked with the world's annoying yet most devious mastermind, and has experience in using firearms. You really think I can't do that to you?" In heart, Sonic knew damn well Shadow wouldn't such a thing as rape to him, Shadow may have talked big, but he knew Shadow just wasn't capable of doing that. Not to him anyway, but he did know that Shadow would do 'something', and that 'something' could be painful or just plain freaking creepy. Shadow _is _capable of doing _that_.

"Oh come on _sunshine_. Why don't we go upstairs for a while?" Shadow whispered. Sonic was officially freaked out. He yelped as he felt a hand on his waist.

~M~

_'7 Months...why, why are you doing this to me?!'_

~M~

Sonic moaned as he felt Shadow rub his sides. He felt Shadow swirl his tongue in his mouth, exploring every inch of it. Dominating his entire mouth as he pinned Sonic to the bed. Sonic arched his back in pleasure, while Shadow chuckled to himself at his reactions from the pleasure he was giving. Sonic held Shadow's head as he kissed his stomach. It was so flat and it looked so attractive. His waist so slim... Everything on Sonic's body was magnificent. Shadow couldn't help himself, he couldn't wait to feel, to touch, and to taste every part of that delicious body of his. Seeing Sonic's face after everything he did was just so invigorating, that Shadow could feel himself lose it every minute. He felt that he could snap at any moment. How the hell could he have waited 7 months to take Sonic? How could he have survived without doing anything to Sonic? How could he have survived a year without doing this? It hasn't even been a year yet, so Shadow knew this was going to be the only fore-play he was going to be able to do. So, he better do all he can, as long as Sonic thinks he isn't going too far. Shadow seized Sonic's legs and put them on his shoulders. He then rubbed himself on Sonic, and he felt as if he was on air as Sonic moaned again only louder. His moaning turned him on. Sonic grabbed the sheets as he felt Shadow rubbing harder on him, he even felt him _thrusting_ on his pelvis.

"Shaaaadooow..."

Sonic realized that Shadow must be imagining that he was thrusting 'something else inside' of Sonic. Frankly, Sonic wanted to feel something thrusting inside of him too, but he didn't want to break their deal, so he'll just have to work with it. Shadow as well. Shadow leaned his face near Sonic's and pressed his lips on his. Sonic kissed back and wrapped his arms around Shadow's neck. Shadow stopped rubbing and held Sonic close to him. Shadow told Sonic a while ago to give him some time, but he knew for a fact now that he loved him so much. Of course Shadow wasn't going to tell him, not yet anyway. And he damn sure wasn't going to get all 'lovey dovey' about it. Besides, he was going to wait until a certain time to tell Sonic this.

When Shadow pulled back and ended the kiss with saliva disconnecting from their lips, he just gazed at Sonic with something in his eyes. Sonic on the other hand was panting so much, he looked like a cat in heat. His face was flushed, his eyes had nothing but lust in them, and his body was on fire. He was sweating too. Man, when Sonic and Shadow actually do it, he'll probably have a damn heart-attack.

"Ugh...wait.." Sonic moaned.

Thinking about it, Shadow thought that the reason why Sonic was so restless after fore-play was because of the chaos energy was passing off of him. And Shadow's more than 50 year old hormones are FULL of chaos energy. The sexual tension makes the chaos energy in the hormones have more adrenaline. The sweat coming from Shadow is literally chaos energy falling off of his body. Shadow kissed Sonic's forehead after a quiet sigh.

"You alright?" He asked. Sonic nodded slowly.

"Ah...ah...ugh...I think so.."

_'Why...why...why?! How could you do this to me?!'_

"You want to stop?" Shadow asked. Sonic nodded and Shadow sighed.

"I'm going to give you a syringe okay?" Sonic sat up and started coughing and hacking. Shadow knew that wasn't good. Every time Shadow would do something to stir up his chaos energy, he would become sick and weak. Shadow finally made the conclusion that Fleetway was making this happen.

_"...I'll make you regret it..I'll make you both regret this."_

"...?" Sonic thought he heard Fleetway again. He's so dizzy, he can't tell what he heard or what he can see. He's not focused.

"Hold still, this'll take a few minutes. And once I put these needles in you, I want you to lay down for a while okay?"

~M~

As usual, Sonic got better from the overwhelming energy by the wonderful syringe his dear Shadow gave him. Sonic sat on his bed silently humming while staring at Shadow. Shadow just got finished putting in the needles. Shadow sat down and turned around as he felt Sonic's eyes pierce him.

"..."

"Hmmm..Hmm, hmm.."

"..What?" Shadow finally asked. Sonic shrugged.

"I dunno. I just like lookin' at your eyes. Their fiery and stuff." Shadow shook his head as he thought that this was just Sonic babbling utter nonsense.

~M~

"Ah yes...the plan..is almost finished. Now all I need is for him to come to me. Fleetway is already near to being unstable. All I need to do is break the barrier..And I have just the gadget to do it..."

BEEP

~M~

Sonic stopped humming as he felt his body shut down. He felt drowsy and tired, he just fell limp just like that and fainted. Shadow widened his eyes and pulled Sonic up. He shook him to try and wake him up. But alas, it obviously did not work. Suddenly, Sonic flinched a bit. Shadow grasped his shoulders tightly as he felt him awake. Sonic opened his eyes, but..they were not his own. They were red and swirly. Sonic blinked again, and they were his regular green orbs again. Odd..Shadow sighed in relief. Sonic put his hand on his head. He thought for a minute and stared at the ground.

"I...no.." Shadow got worried again. He knew very well that was Fleetway.

"Sonic, tell me what he did. I saw him too." Sonic reluctantly nodded.

"I saw him...and he was just glaring at me...he looked angry and upset. And..I saw the words 'rue' and 'regret' everywhere..floating around him. And I just stared at him until I woke up." Shadow thought about that. 'Rue' and 'regret'? What is he implying? That they'll regret something eventually? Like what? And what the hell is HE going to do? Kill them? Hmm, probably, Shadow thought. But for what exactly? What did they do to make him angry? And also, Shadow did just put in the needles in Sonic a few minutes ago..why is he able to see Fleetway again? The needles should have lowered the possibility of Fleetway taking control of him to a minimum. There's no way Fleetway was able to do that to Sonic. The only possible explanation is if Fleetway was too strong for the syringes now...No, that's just impossible...Shadow thought about putting in another syringe but...that would just make the effect of the needles back-fire...it would disrupt the flow of the fluids inside of the syringes in Sonic's body. However, that stress from Sonic and Shadow's fore-play did take a toll on Sonic...But no..that stress came from the over-whelming chaos energy from the fore-play, which the needles prevent and gives the energy back to Sonic..so how did Fleetway become active for those few seconds?

Unless, Fleetway's energy was able to cancel out the compounds in the needles..? That's the only explanation, but again, that's just..impossible..Sonic sighed stressfully. Shadow woke up from his thinking and looked at Sonic with a hint of worry. Happiness, fun, love..those are the only things that can cancel out stress. And if Shadow has to suffer and act happier then usual just to make Sonic happy, then so be it. And, Shadow has grown to see that he's not just making Sonic happy because of Fleetway, it was because he kinda liked to see a cocky grin on his face instead of a depressed frown like he always wore also because of Fleetway.

~M~

_"This..T-This power...all of a sudden I...I..hahahaaha..."_

~M~

Shadow thought fast, he didn't want his stress to get worse. He swiftly pinned Sonic on the bed which made Sonic yelp in shock. Shadow stared at Sonic who was blushing and tried to think. 'What makes people happy?' He thought. Shadow slowly touched Sonic neck gently and poked a certain nook on his neck. Sonic yelped and giggled a little. Shadow saw that Sonic seemed..squeamish..it was a little amusing to him. Shadow did the stroke again, and Soinic laughed.

"Ahhahaha! S-Stop Shadow.!" Shadow widened his eyes a bit. Was this..hurting him..? But he was laughing..is Sonic sadistic..? Or is it the other way around..? Shadow did it again and once again Sonic just laughed louder. "Hahahahahaaa! Shadoooow! Stop iiit! Hehehehe!" Shadow made a small smile. He continued to tickle him in certain areas, making him scream with laughter. Shadow quietly chuckled to himself as he tickled the blue one. Apparently, his neck was the most tickleish. Sonic grabbed Shadow's hands and breathed heavily from their tickleling session to make him stop. Anymore and he would suffocate from laughing to much and not getting any air. Shadow chuckled at Sonic's reactions. Sonic panted and pounced on Shadow. Shadow fell on his back on the bed as Sonic got comfortable and sat on Shadow's lap. Sonic chuckled happily and hugged Shadow. Shadow was a little surprise by Sonic suddenly hugging him, but he hugged back and felt a hint of success in making Sonic happy. Sonic reluctantly stopped hugging Shadow and slowly rubbed himself on Shadow. Sonic blushed while doing this. Shadow saw that Sonic's eyes still had some lust in them, and it was kinda turning him on.

"I uh...kinda wanted to go at it again.."

Shadow felt alarmed as Sonic did this. He sat up a little and watched for Sonic to make another move. But then, he realized, did Sonic really want to do this again? He'll get his stamina drained and he'll be stressed out again.

"Sonic, stop." Sonic stopped rubbing and looked at Shadow.

"O-Oh..I'm sorry, I'll get off-"

"What..? No, believe me when I say that I really want you to continue, but...My energy will make you tired again. You really want to do this?" Sonic paused and then shook his head.

"I mean I do but...I don't want to get all tired and exhausted again..." Sonic sighed in frustration. Shadow grabbed Sonic's hand and pulled him into his chest.

"It's okay."

"Hmm..?"

"I want it as much as you do, hell maybe even more than you do...but we can't risk it..I don't want you to put your body in fatigue like that again. Okay? We've been doing this for a week now, and you've been going through those needles like copy paper." Shadow should know, he's been working in office while working for G.U.N. so he knows about wasting copy paper. Sonic looked down at the bed and said nothing. Shadow exhaled some air.

"Then..what should we do now then?" Sonic kept his gaze away from Shadow. Shadow shrugged.

"Well, I was actually planning on asking you earlier...but I-"

"What is it?" Sonic beamed up. Shadow almost smiled in seeing Sonic's face brighten up like that. In the past couple of days, he's been..a bit depressed lately.

"I was going to..."

"Yeah?!" Sonic said with excitement.

"Ask you to go somewhere..with me.." Shadow almost blushed. Sonic however was grinning.

"Like a date right?!"

"Don't call it that.." Shadow rolled his eyes.

"What time, what time!?"

"Well it's 6:00 P.M. right now and I was planning on taking you at 7:00-"

"Let's go right now!" Shadow rolled is eyes at Sonic's childish behavior.

~M~

Shadow tapped his fingers on the dining table in irritation. He ordered their food literally an hour ago. The restaurant that they were in was expensive, but it wasn't packed. The hell was taking so long? They got a booth and they sat across from each other. Shadow took a look at Sonic and saw that he was looking back at him. Shadow made a face at Sonic.

"Were you looking at me this entire time?" Sonic shook his head.

"No, just bored." He said with a smile on his face. Shadow sighed.

"I can understand why you feel that way. I'm about to complain about this.."

"No no no, we can just...uhh..talk until the food gets here. We already have our drinks so.."

"Yes, but mind you, I have wine. You just have soda." Shadow laughed. Sonic glared at Shadow.

"That's because I don't like alcohol, and I am not supposed to drink anyway."

"In this world, the law says teens are allowed to drink alcohol when they turn 18. Your are 19, faker." Sonic made an over dramatic gasp.

"S-Shadow! Did you just call me what I think you did?!" Shadow face palmed. He knew he'd promised to stop calling him that, but he didn't have to make a huge deal about it. Sonic was being ridiculous right now, it's only fair.

"Look, I apologize Sonic, but you and your little rules about growing up is pissing me off. Your over 18. Be free. Your able to smoke, and you are able to drink. You can even _have sex _at this age. That's another reason why you piss me off sometimes. Here, just take a sip of my wine. Come on, go ahead." Sonic shook his head.

"No way Shads. I will wait until I grow to the pinnacle of adult-hood. And that is, age 21."

_"Your almost 20_, and you can't even have a sip of wine? What do you have against it?" Shadow asked. Sonic shrugged.

"I dunno. I once had a sip of liquer out of being curious and it tasted like medicine. Tastes gross to me."

"That's what a child would say-"

"-AND." Sonic cut Shadow off. "Alcohol and other kinds of drinks are weird with me.."

"How so?" Shadow asked a little interested.

"Well, I used to drink energy drinks, and they made go crazy, almost like I was on drugs. No kidding. Can you imagine what a glass of alcohol could do to me? I'd probably go insane." Shadow shook his head.

"But this is wine. Sonic, wine doesn't have that much alcohol in it. At least not this wine that I have now...I could give this to a 12-year old and they would think it's old fruit juice." Sonic sighed.

"No shadow.." Shadow then smirked.

"Oh come on. I thought Sonic, the hero of Mobius wasn't afraid of anything. Scared of a little alcohol?" Shadow shook the glass in the air. Sonic growled and snatched the drink away from him.

"Okay, you want me to drink? I'll drink." Sonic took a sip of the glass. He made a skeptical face and then downed the glass. Shadow watched in amazement as Sonic drunk it like nothing. Shadow actually lied. That drink wasn't as weak as he told. It actually had more alcohol then it seemed. Sonic belched and covered his mouth.

"That...actually wasn't bad.." Sonic thought out loud. Shadow chuckled. "What?"

"You'll probably get upset with me but..that wine had more alcohol then you think.." Sonic dropped the glass to the floor, which Shadow swiftly caught before it broke.

"WHAT-" Shadow covered Sonic's mouth so he couldn't yell and disturb the others who were eating or waiting for their food. Sonic roughly grabbed Shadow's hand away from his mouth, and lowered his voice. "You let me drink strong alcohol?!" Sonic yelled in a whisper. Shadow nodded with a sneer.

"You'll probably make me regret it later but, come on Sonic. I actually got you to drink alcohol. I'm sure if you'll consider it, you'll think of it as one step to adult-hood. Besides, look at you. The alcohol did nothing to you. Your fine. As long as you don't drink too much-"

"Excuse me." A female cat with a short skirt and a white button up shirt came over with a writing pad. Shadow and Sonic stopped bickering and looked at the waitress. "We apologize with the inconvenience, for some reason there was huge argument with the cook and one of the waiters, but one is coming with your dinner right now." The waitress was about to leave but she stopped and looked at Shadow. "Excuse me sir, but are you," The waitress leaned over the table and rested her arms on it. She made a seductive face. "Are you single..?" Sonic could feel himself puff smoke out of his nose.

"Actually," Sonic started. the waitress looked at him in annoyance. "He's already taken. So," Sonic slowly got up. His eyes changing into red as he felt his voice raise. "Why don't you go run along to the other customers before I take you to the storage room, and _ship your head in a box?" _The waitress whimpered as she realized who that was. She made a note to herself, never screw with Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Oh! M-My apologies S-Sonic sir!" She quickly sped walked away to the other customers. Sonic sat back down and folded his arms. Shadow covered his mouth from laughing too hard.

"Hmph. Fucking tramp.."

"Wow..." Shadow chuckled.

"What?" Sonic's eyes turned to normal.

"I didn't think you'd be so...over protective Sonic.."

"Well, she shouldn't have gotten near you like that..."

"And don't think I didn't see that."

"What?"

"I saw your eyes change color. The alcohol may have triggered Fleetway, however, you seemed to be in control..maybe the wine-"

"Shadow, hell no. The wine did not help me get in control of Fleetway." Sonic will be damned if he needs to drink just to keep Fleetway in check.

~M~

Finally, the food came and it was almost worth the wait. It tasted amazing. In Shadow's opinion, the food wasn't as good as Sonic's cooking which made Sonic feel flattered, but not enough to make him stop being angry at him. Sonic was finished with his food, but Shadow still had some dessert left. It was just red velvet cake. Shadow wasn't much into sweets. He looked at Sonic and saw that he was still pissed. Sonic wasn't even looking at Shadow anymore. Shadow sighed. He took a spoon and scooped some of the cake.

"Hey." Sonic looked at Shadow.

"What?"

"Have some cake. I'm not a sweet tooth like you." Sonic shook his head. "Look I know your still upset with me, but come on Sonic. It's not like I got your drunk. To me, I didn't think alcohol was a big deal, at least, not to you. I wasn't really thinking how you might for that, I apologize." Sonic softened his expression and groaned.

"Okay..But I'm not forgiving you yet." Shadow chuckled.

"Stubborn as always..sit next to me." Sonic hesitated, but got up and sat next to Shadow in the booth. Shadow held Sonic's mouth gently and raised the spoon.

"Say ahh~" Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Shadow I'm not- Shadow put the spoon in his mouth, making him taste the red velvet goodness. Sonic chewed and swallowed. "Wow...I never tried this cake before..it's good."

"It's red velvet. Nothing special." Sonic took the spoon and started eating all of the cake. It was only a slice, Sonic didn't have to go crazy with it. Sonic ate the cake in only a few seconds.

"Mmm...that was good..I think I forgive you now."

"Good. But there's still some cake on your face, you pig." Sonic stuck his tongue at Shadow as a come back.

"Damn it, they didn't give us napkins? The hell..." Shadow pulled Sonic closer to him.

"Stay still." Shadow licked the cake from his cheek, and then licked his lips to get the cake off of his mouth. Shadow then kissed Sonic and stuck his tongue in. He licked the roof of Sonic's mouth, tasting the delicious treat that still lingered in Sonic's mouth. Sonic moaned and kissed back. Shadow broke the kissed and licked his lips.

"I think next time i'll try the cake for myself...it did taste great. But then again.." Shadow leaned his face towards Sonic's, who was blushing like a red beet. "Your all the dessert I need."

~M~

Sonic and Shadow were walking home together. Sonic leaned on Shadow while Shadow kept him close. They would run but, Sonic suggested the idea so that way they could 'talk'.

"Why did you bring me there? Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful but..why?"

"Because, that was one of your birthday presents. Remember, everyone owed you two birthday gifts after the 2 years that you left." Sonic flinched and blinked his eyes.

"Really..? Then..what's the other?"

"You'll see when we get there." Sonic held Shadow's hand and continue to lean on him with a smile on his face.

~M~

It was 9:30 when they got home. It was a little late, but not too late. Once Shadow locked the door, Sonic sat on the couch and looked at Shadow. Shadow knew that Sonic was waiting for his present. Sonic giggled.

"Come on Shads. I'm waaiiitiinng.." Shadow rolled his eyes on how cheesy Sonic was. Shadow sat next to Sonic and looked into his eyes.

"It's not that great of a present but...Sonic."

"Yeesss?"

"I know how I asked you to give me time to see if I actually love you or not.." Sonic got it now. That's why Shadow asked him for time those months ago.

_"I want you to answer a question for me. And please be serious for once." Sonic could tell Shadow was serious. He nodded and waited for the question. This was all so sudden. First Sonic kisses Shadow, then Shadow takes it lightly and wants to ask him a question? What. The. Hell. Shadow sighed to himself._

_"I have noticed in the past couple of days you've acting much weirder around me. And I know it's not just because of what's inside you. So I ask you, will you give me time? And again, be serious and honest." Sonic paused for a minute and tilted his head._

_"Eh..?"_

_"Answer the question." Shadow said sternly._

_"Uhh..yeah, sure. Whatever...But what do you need time-"_

_"Okay then, thank you. You should take a rest. The medicine does completes when the body is fully rested, and you've been working all day with the cooking. Go to bed." _

"I realize now that I..." Shadow rubbed the back of his head. "I...really..do...love you-"

"..Freakin' finally!" Shadow paused.

"W-What-"

"You finally said it! Do you know how long I've been waiting for you to say that?! Months man! Yes! You actually said it..! Come here you bastard!" Shadow sweated a little bit. He didn't think Sonic would get excited like this. Sonic hugged Shadow, scratch that, he squeezed Shadow with all his might. Sonic panted with so much joy, he couldn't contain it. He grabbed Shadow's shoulders to pull him closer, and forcefully kissed him. Shadow was of course alarmed, but gave in the kiss. Sonic broke the kiss with a bright smile.

"I love you too Shadow." Shadow blushed a little and looked away.

"Yeah.."

"Oh yeah, and by the way.."

"Hm?"

"Best. Birthday gift. _Ever." _Shadow had a ghost of a smile when he heard that.

~M~

Sonic smiled as he slept on Shadow's chest. Shadow had his had rested on top of Sonic's head. They slept peacefully.

_"...Oh Soniiiic..." _Sonic fumbled around and toss and turned, making Shadow take his hand from his head and mess up their cute position.

_"I told you...I'm going to make you regret everything. And I'll make you both suffer."_

'No...but how?! The syringes-'

_"I've learned to over-power them."_

'Fleetway please! Why can't you just leave me alone? You'll ruin everything! Leave me alone!'

_"I told you, you're going to regret it."_

'Regret what?!'

_"Betraying me! How could you two make love right in front of me?! You know damn well of how I feel about you!"_

'What..? Make love..wait, no! We didn't 'make love'! We just...W-Well it's none of your business anyway! Besides, you know very well we aren't supposed to have done 'it' yet!'

_"Oh please! Who's to say he hasn't persuaded you to fuck him already!? Chaos, he's a man-whore Sonic!"_

'Don't you talk crap about him! And I know you watched us you damn stalker! You know we didn't do anything too serious. Why are you trying to ruin everything for me?! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!'

_"I want you!"_

'...What are you talking about?! You just want my body-'

_"I don't want your fucking body! I just...I don't know! But, just know...You BOTH are going to regret this. I won't kill anyone, but I'll do something worse then death. Good-bye Sonic."_

"Ah!" Sonic woke up with a start. His eyes popped right open, and he breathed roughly. He covered his eyes and sighed in annoyance. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and he turned around as he growled out of irritation.

"Sonic, it's only me, calm down." Shadow said quietly. Shadow saw Sonic's face and he looked, agitated. "What's on your mind? You looked pissed."

"Because I am fucking pissed."

"Tone it down with the cursing there. You sound like a drunk old geezer." Sonic gave Shadow a look almost saying: 'Say one more word, and I'll kill you.' Shadow looked away. "I apologize for that insult, but really. Look at you. Your getting so angry, your face is turning red." Sonic made an embarrassed expression.

"Actually, I'm blushing.."

"Why?"

"Because well...your naked and uhh...your thing is touching my leg..."

"...Oh..sorry..wait did you call it 'thing'?" Shadow said moving his..'thing' away from Sonic.

"Yeah, what am I supposed to call it?"

"Oh I dunno...a penis?"

"S-SHADOW!"

"Oh stop being a child. It's called a 'penis'. If you don't like that term, then use genitals or testicle. Anyway, why are you so upset?" Sonic sighed.

"Fleetway is screwing with my head again.." Shadow's eyes dilated.

"What? I gave you the-"

"He said he overpowered them..So their useless now.."

"Impossible..how could he.." Shadow couldn't believe what he was hearing right now. Those needles were very strong. They could knock out an army of elephants, and even lower the energy of Chaos himself. Only Sonic and Shadow are able to maintain these needles because of the power they posses. And Sonic's saying that Fleetway could over-power them? How is that even possible?

"Shadow..there's gotta be another way to get him under my control again. Any ideas? Maybe G.U.N. could-"

"No. G.U.N. may have supplied you with those syringes, but only because Rouge only said that Eggmman did something to you to stir up your chaos energy during your last battle with him, she didn't tell them the real reason why."

"What...What do you mean?"

"I'm saying that if we ask them for stronger stuff for you to use to calm Fleetway down, they'll become suspicious, and may try to find out about Fleetway. That could be bad."

"What do you mean bad? How bad?" Sonic asked. Shadow face palmed.

"So naive..Think about it Sonic. Years ago, G.U.N. tried to use my power for their own purposes. What if they found out about Fleetway? They'd probably hunt you down for his power for their own usage. And if not that, they might kill you just because of the dangers of Fleetway. I may work for G.U.N., but I still don't completely trust them. And I'll be damned if they do anything to you. I don't care if G.U.N. has a new commander or whatever. If they do something to you, I'll kill them. All of them. You mean too much to me for them to just take you away from me and kill you." Shadow spoke from the bottom of his heart. He didn't want absolutely anyone to hurt Sonic. He meant too much to him, and well, he loves him. Sonic could only feel flattered that Shadow felt that way. Sure, it was a bit violent towards the end, but still. It made Sonic feel great to hear that Shadow would do all that just for someone hurting him, even a little.

"Shadow..I..." He didn't know what to say.

"Ehh...S-Sorry..That just kinda came out.."

"Well, anyway..there's gotta be some way to-"

"SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!"

~M~

"Oh dear good Lord why must you punish me...?" Sonic whispered to himself.

"Who the hell is that yelling at my door?"

"It's...Amy..but I don't understand, Rouge told me months ago that she was going away fro a while to get some stuff off her mind. But now she's here..." Sonic sadly mumbled. Shadow thought about that for a minute. Rouge told him that? Something's smelling very fishy.

"Rose? The hell is Rose doing here..wait...She never got to see you after all this time..I wonder why-"

"SONNIIIIIIC!" They kept hearing loud banging on Shadow's door, and yelling loud enough to wake up dozens of neighborhoods. Shadow was getting angry and furious by the minute. Sonic, just felt scared, yet annoyed at the same time. He wasn't in the mood for Amy right now. They both sighed at the same time. Shadow got up from bed.

"Sonic, put on your clothes, we're going to have to deal with this one way or another." Sonic reluctantly nodded and agreed with Shadow. Sonic will do anything it takes to get that girl to stop bugging him.

~M~

Sonic sat on the couch and stared at Shadow to make a move. Shadow slowly opened his front door, awaiting for Amy to yell and throw a tantrum. When he opened it, he felt a huge gust of wind pass him. He looked outside and saw no one there. Strange..he thought. He turned around and saw that Amy was actually right in front of Sonic. She looked like she was crying, yet angry too.

"You moron!"

"OWW!" Sonic yelled rubbing his now soar head. Amy hit on the head with that hammer pretty good this time. Shadow felt his eyes glazing with fury. Did he not say that if someone dared to hurt Sonic they'd be killed right on the spot?

"First you leave, don't call me or make any contact to me, and even after 7 months, you still don't try to at least say hi to me and ask to come over?! What kind of husband are you?!" Sonic bit his lip.

"Look Amy, I have asked the others where you were, and Rouge told me you left months ago to get some things off your mind! She said you just weren't acting your usual self and that you left to clear up some personal things."

"W-What..?" Amy said confused. "Rouge told me the same thing about you! Why that sneaky little.."

'Oh I see now..' Sonic thought. 'Rouge lied to both of us so that Amy could get off my back for a while..that was nice of her..but she could've told me or at least had a less sneakier way to do it...'

"I'll talk to Rouge later. Right now, I got some questions that you are going to answer." Amy said with a stern voice.

"He doesn't have to if he doesn't want to Ms. Rose." Amy whipped her head at the vermin who dared to say that to her.

"My first question, why are you," Amy pointed dramatically at Shadow. "With him in his own house?! I've talked to the others, and I got some real answers from them. They said you were staying at Shadow's house for the past months! Why?!" Sonic gulped.

"W-Well...that's a little too personal Ames.."

"What? What do you mean?! You can tell me anything!" Sonic shook his head.

"No Ames. Too personal for you to even know. I didn't even tell Knuckles or Tails about this."

"But Sonic, I'm your-" Sonic felt a vain throb.

"You are NOT my girlfriend, and you aren't my wife. I don't have to tell you everything Amy. Your just my friend. If it's my personal business, it's my business, got it?" Sonic said harshly. Amy gritted her teeth.

"My next question." She spat with anger. "I thought you two hated each other. Why are allowing yourself to sleep and live in his house?!"

"Because, Ames. We patched up our relationship. We're.." Sonic nervously looked at Shadow. Shadow just shook his head as if saying: 'No, do not tell her yet.' "We're just really good friends now." Sonic smiled.

"And what are _we_ Sonic?!" Amy yelled.

"Well..I-"

"What are we?! I thought you loved me!" Sonic could jump out of a window right now. His eyes changed color again.

"We aren't _anything_. I'm not your damned boyfriend, your not my fucking girlfriend, and I don't like you. I freaking hate you." Sonic's eyes changed color back to green, and he just realized what he just said out of his mouth. He just blinked. He was shocked that he said that. He looked at Shadow for a brief moment and he saw that Shadow was a bit shocked too. He turned back to Amy to see that she was crying. Sonic looked to the floor.

"Ames..I...I'm sorry, I don't know why I.." Amy just walked past Shadow and Sonic and left, slamming the door as she took her leave. Shadow was actually going to give her a talking-to about coming in his house and yelling and hurting Sonic, but..too late now huh? Once he was sure she was gone, Shadow chuckled. Sonic scowled.

"Shadow! It's not funny! I hate to see her cry!" Sonic frowned still seeing that Shadow took this as a joke. Shadow covered his mouth while laughing.

"I apologize Sonic, really...but that was too priceless. I know that wasn't you that was talking, it was Fleetway, but if there's one good thing he did right...it was definitely that. Hehehe.." To Shadow, this was funny because after all these years of Sonic playing nice and holding back the urge to tell Amy to piss off, Fleetway made it happen in a better then he expected. Sonic scoffed and went upstairs, stomping on the way while he was at it. Shadow stopped laughing and sighed. He went upstairs to the bedroom and saw that Sonic was in bed with the covers all over him. Shadow walked to the bed and sat next to Sonic. He poked him and all he heard was a 'Hmph'.

"Sonic..come on-"

"That's it!" Sonic piped up. He sat up and looked at Shadow with a grin.

"W-What...?"

"Silver! He can help me!" Shadow just kept staring at Sonic with a cold look. Sonic tilted his head. "What?"

END OF CHAPTER 15

**I usually don't do Author's Notes at the end of my chapters, but this is an acception. Thank you to the reviewers who helped out with the story and my horrid writer's block.**

**A Guest/Fellow Reviewer: You could have Fleetway find a way to somehow influence Sonic, even through the injections that Shadow gave him. Maybe through nightmares or dreams?**

**The other reviewer: Eden Areru, will have their idea featured/pieced together in the story in the next two chapters. Oh yeah, and just throwing it out there, this story is for those who like Sonic characters as humans and those who like the regular animal Sonic characters. In some parts of some chapters, I hint very scarcely, that Sonic characters are actually humans while most of the chapters seem that Sonic is just his regular animal self. JUST THROWIN' IT OUT THERE. Another thing: for now on, I'll try to make the chapters in the story longer than usual. Thank you everyone for all for the support on the story so far, and have a good one.**


End file.
